I love you now and I loved you then
by DramaXLifesXAdventure
Summary: Mai has been trying to live her life after he left. Move on and get over it, but one call changes everything. And now the team is back together and stronger than ever. And maybe this time Mai and Naru have a chance at love.
1. The call

" Naru, no, please... come back."

His back was turned with no sign of turning around, walking away into the black abyss of Mai's mind. Her breathe came out in huffs as she chased after the retreating black figure.

" Mai you don't love me, you love my brother Gene."

Those words, those 10 little but crushing words sounded in her ears. It didn't even seem to have come from the teen in front of her, but more like from a faint memory.

She kept running even though her legs and lungs protested loudly. That's when a bright light flashed and then she was jumping up from her bed, her deep breathing being the only sound that resounded around the room. Sweat and tears dripped down her face, as the memories of filing and making tea for him came back.

She smacked her forehead and leaned over taking in deep breathes.

'What am I thinking, I have a boyfriend now.' And of course just as she was getting over him the memories came back.

Both hands had now moved to cover the brunette's face. She sighed, she knew she would never get over the tea addict. But she only wished that maybe once and a while she wouldn't have put up a fake smile for Ayumu, her boyfriend. He was handsome and caring, perfect in almost any aspect. He didn't insult her or make her make him tea, but it wasn't what she wanted. She missed arguing with him, she missed his orders for tea and the way he every once in a while, when he would be normal and show some sort of feeling.

Mai sighed unburing her head from her hands and looked at the clock which read, 5:30. She kicked her feet off the bed and wounder to the bathroom. she splashed water on her face and then went on brushing teeth and hair. she didn't have to be to work for another hour or so, but she knew she would never fall back asleep.

After finishing everything she walked out the door, leaving the nightmarish morning behind her. Once arriving to her job, early might she add. She headed to her desk which had The Walkin printed on it. She now worked at a small walk in clinic and at a bar and grill where she sang.

She started shuffling papers on her desk as the phone rang. She sighed wondering if it be another hysterical mother thinking her baby was coming at any moment or that her baby was dying. Sure she felt for them, but usually it was a false alarm that she could figure out herself.

The ringing brought her back, she picked up and answered.

"The Walkin, this is Taniyama Mai speaking how may I help you?" She poured some cheer into her voice hoping it wouldn't sound to fake.

"you know Mai your the worst faker I know." The phone fell from her hand and once the shock settled which took about two seconds she scrambled back for the phone.

"N-n-naru." she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Yes Mai, I see your IQ hasn't at all grown in the past two years." His voice was as passive as ever, but she didn't care. She was close to jumping for joy, but she got a little frustrated.

"Gosh Naru I haven't heard from you in years and that all you have to say."

"No, I called to see if you wanted your job back." Her eyes widened, she never thought of why he was calling, but it all made sense now. He was back and was again working as the CEO of Shibuya Psychic Research. she was to shocked to answer.

"Mai!" Naru's voice brought her out of her musing.

"I -I. yea, yea I want my job back."

Naru's POV

He could hear the reluctance in her voice as if she didn't really know what she wanted, but it was to late now that he had already hung up on her. He leaned back in his comfy office chair, wondering if she would show up today and make him tea or if he would have to wait til tomorrow which was sounding worst and worst as the minutes droned on by.

He had been surprised to say the least, when he had heard the answer come through the phone. He was almost sure she would have either hung up on him or said no and then hung up.

A sigh escaped his thin lips. 'I want tea.'

Mai

"I'm sorry sir for quitting so suddenly like this." Mai bowed to the graying man in front of her.

"Its okay , but may I ask why?"

"My old boss called me and asked me if I wanted my old job back, don't get me wrong I love it here, but the people I use to work with are like my family and I miss them." He smiled at her warmly.

"Well then you better get a move on then and don't worry I'll send your last pay check in the mail." Mai smile at the doctor and told him anytime he needed help to just call her.

"Thank you dear." He then waved her along. she moved out of his office and into the warm streets, she was only half down the sidewalk when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I-" She cut herself off when she saw who it was. "AYUMU!" A small half-real half-fake smile slipped its way onto her face.

The blond haired boy smile down to her, he then leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Hey, why are you leaving the office so early, your shift just barely started." Ayumu was confused to say the least. usually the brunette was just getting here seeing her sense of time was discombobulated.

Mai's hand went up to rub the back of her head nervously while she looked down at their feet. "Well I aaaaah quit." She spoke softly. Ayumu's eyebrows came together, he was surprised, he knew she needed the money so why would she quit so suddenly.

"Why?"

"Well my old boss called and well, he asked me if I wanted my job back. I of course jumped on the idea of working at SPR again."

"SPR?" now he was totally confused, he never knew that she had worked anywhere else but the clinic and the grill.

"Yea it's short for Shibuya Psychic Research, I didn't want to tell you because one, it kinda brings up some sad memories and two, because I thought you would think it was weird." Ayumu smiled down at the shy girl, sticking his hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"It's okay." He smiled and pecked on the forehead. "Well lead the way don't want to be late to your new job." Ayumu joked.

Mai smiled back and said under her breathe. "Oh I think he quite use to it by now."

As the two walked the streets a comfortable silence fell over the couple, leaving each of them to their own thoughts. Which for Mai meant Naru. Ever since the dream this morning, he seemed to plague her thoughts. Making her wonder if the dream had been more of a premonition than a regular dream.

'Come to think of it,' she thought. 'I haven't had one those kind of dreams since he left in the first place.' Nor had she seen or heard from Naru's brother or her spirit guide Gene. She wondered if the boy had pasted on now, she hoped he had but then again she didn't. she need him to help her in her dreams.

A inaudible sigh escaped the confines of her lips. She looked up to Ayumu next to her and for a short instant wonder why everyone had to be taller than her, but then she let her eyes paint over his face looking for anything that would indicate that he was mad at her. And like always she found nothing but content. It made her wonder if the boy ever got mad or even slightly upset about anything.

She looked ahead and noticed they were almost there, she could now see the old building from where they were. A smile stretched its way across her lips.

Ayumu watched Mai from the corner of his eye, she seemed have started bouncing on the balls of her feet and the grin on her face grew and grew as they got closer to building she kept staring at. It was pretty big building and was two storys. on the bottom was a newly remodeled cafe and on the top was the said office his girlfriend would be working at.

He watched the building with slight disdain, though he would never show it on his face. To say he was a skeptic would be an understatement. He just down right didn't believe in ghost or demons, he didn't believe that there was an afterlife. When Mai had first told him earlier, he had wonder if he would except her working here. But he loved the girl to much to leave her for something for so small.


	2. The kiss

I want to say thank you to Cross your Heart for me, DAMaRIS, and CodeHalo for reviewing. It makes me feel so much better to know that people actually like my story.

To Cross your Heart for me: I'm going to try and keep the story going, i like it myself and also hate when people stop in the middle of a good part and then stop writing. And what Ayumu and Mai have is not love well not boyfriend/ girlfriend love, it's more like Ayumu loves her, but Mai only dated him because of Naru per say. I don't want to give to much away.

;D

* * *

Mai's POV

She couldn't believe she once again standing in front of the SPR office door. Her hand poised on the door knob, ready to open the door at any minute. But something stopped her, she wonder if this might be some cruel joke, where once she heard the click of door or the ring of the bell attached to it she would wake up from a dream or maybe even switch to another cruel dream where she was so close to seeing her friends again. NO, her family again and then she would just wake up.

Sighing she looked behind to see Ayumu watching her, to see what she would do next. She looked away from him and to the emblem on the door again. She then confronted her fear and opened it, hearing the click of the knob and the ring of the bell.

SPR's Office

The whole team with the exception of Mai sat around the coffee table talking and laughing, reminiscing old memories. Lin sat next to Madoka in the love seat, Madoka Holding a small child about the age of two in her lap. Ayako and Monk sat on a another couch across from the couple holding hands. The two have been dating for a whole year and half now. Yasuharu sat in a regular one seated chair next to the monk and miko, he was making conversation with John, the young priest sat in seat across from Yasu. In the middle of the two sat Masako who would join in with the two every so often. Down at the other side of the table sat the oh so stoic Naru A.K.A Shibuya Kazuya A.K.A Oliver Davis. He was reading a file on the new case he just got, making sure that whatever was going on wasn't just a bunch of kids messing around.

They all seemed to be very happy, normal even, but one thing bother them all. Where was Mai? The one thought ran around everyone's head, well except for Naru who knew where the bubbly girl might be. Naru sighed looking up from the file to look at the team. It almost seemed like it had been before he left, but then again everything had seemed to change. Lin and Madoka had finally gotten married and had a child and he also suspected another on the way, though Madoka may not be showing yet, all the signs the parents showed said it. The way Madoko would put her hand on her stomach or the way Lin would be overly protective.

Naru then looked to Ayako and Takigawa, their hands intertwined. He wonder how the two hadn't gotten together sooner, it wasn't a secret between anyone on the team that the two had liked each other for some time.

His eyes then averted to Yasu, the collage student seemed to have a more mature air around him, but you could still see the goofy high school boy they had met in a case at Yasu's school.

The next person he looked to was Masako, who was wearing pink blouse and dark blue skinny jeans instead of her usual kimono. Which he heard she had stopped wearing some time ago.

And then there was John, the blond priest seemed to be the only one who hadn't changed, except maybe his babyish features. He seemed to have a stronger look, older even.

He looked back at his file, listening to the chatter of the others. A headache seemed to have formed over his right eye and not having any tea didn't seem to help him. That's when the bell on the door rang out, the room seemed to go deathly quite. Naru almost had the mind to drop the pen in his lap on the floor to see if you could hear it fall.

The team watched as the cracked door paused as if waiting for something, but then it pushed open farther making them hold their breath. No one spoke as the one girl they had been waiting for walked through the door.

Monk jumped up from his seat before Ayako could grab him, he made a mad dash for the girl, then scooped her up into a bone crushing hug. Mai's breathe automatically left her lungs, making her gasp for air, hoping for anything to reach her lungs. Then she was dropped as the miko whacked her boyfriend upside the head with her small red clutch handbag.

The man whined in useless protest. As he laid a hand over the now forming lump.

While monk griped about how abusive his girlfriend was, Mai laid on the floor breathing in sweet air. Then Ayako walked over to the girl and helped her up while pulling her into a gentle hug. The next person to come up and greet her was Masako. To Mai's surprise the girl hugged her then commented on how frumpy she looked. Mai giggled, Masako would be Masako. Next was Madoka, who again to Mai's surprise had a small child in her hands that looked like it had just woke up from all the commotion. The child looked at her and then smiled reaching his hands out to Mai, asking to be held. Mai, of course being a child lover obliged holding her own arms out to hold the small boy. He had short brown hair with black eyes. That made him look much like his father, who was standing in the corner, watching Mai as she mingled with the others, but then his eyes averted to the boy standing behind her who she seemed to be introducing now that she had gone through and once again became apart of the SPR family.

Mai pulled one arm from around the boy in her arms, and motioned her hand to the boy behind her. "Everyone this is my boyfriend Ayumu, Ayumu this is my family." Everyone seemed stunned and unsurprised that Mai had a boyfriend at the same time. Of course it didn't go unnoticed that Mai was a beautiful girl and could have anyone rapped around her finger. Heck they all knew from experience, seeing as they were all no different. But it also hadn't gone unnoticed that Mai had loved Naru, but then again Naru had left and lost his chance as it seemed. They all looked out of the corner of their eye to see how Naru was taking all of this. From a normal persons perspective he seemed perfectly calm and stoic. But Lin could tell that Naru was some how at a loss with himself.

Lin knew that the main reason for coming back was for Mai. Lin and Madoka had tried to make him come back sooner, but he had waved his hand submissively at the both of them as saying whatever and probable deep down the narcissus had thought that she would always love him.

"Ummm, Hi?" Ayumu wouldn't deny that he was scared of the group of people. By no means had he thought that the people she worked with looked like this. He thought that they would have more hippie-ish look, maybe even having signs about aliens hanging up in the office. The one that made him the most nervous was the dark haired stoic young man, with blue cold eyes who seemed to watch his every move, as if making sure he wasn't a threat.

Ayumu watched the man then turn around and walk to his chair.

"Mai." Mai's head turned to Naru. "As I have told you a hundred times my office is not a cafe for your friends to come hang out in, and tea." Ayumu and every other person in there saw the girl fluster up, a small blush of anger formed on her cheeks and her hands clenched at her side.

Naru turned his head slight to watch it, a small smirk swiping across his face.

"Fine." She mumbled and turned to Ayumu. "You better go." She smiled and got up on her tip toes bring her lips to his. Not only were the others surprised, but so was Ayumu. Mai and himself had never kissed lip to lip. But he wasn't complaining.

Mai's mind reeled, she had never kissed him before and it was almost kinda thrilling. But she guessed kissing Naru would have been better. She had to admit, the only reason she was kissing Ayumu was because of Naru. She wanted to make him jealous. Make him see what he was missing out on.

Mai then broke the kiss, sending Ayumu on his way with a smile. Before she could turn around though a door slammed close. Namely Naru's.


	3. The case

**Hey guys, so here's the next chapter and I wanna say thanks to Damaris, Cross your Heart for me, Cherryblossom1031, Cross-Pixie-KiKi, Melodyann75, Nala Moon, aimiera, And CodeHalo. For reviewing on the last chapter. And CodeHalo I loved your review it made me laugh and Also Cross your Heart for me.**

* * *

"Mai, tea."

Mai gridded her teeth as blood angrily throbbed through her veins. That was the tenth time in last two hours that he had asked for tea and it was only her first day back. She wonder if maybe he was paying her back for when she kissed Ayumu in front of them, but that would then mean that he was jealous, which to her knowledge was impossible for him.

" Yes. Your Highness."

She got up and walked to the kitchen pulling the pot off the drying rack and adding water to it, then setting it on stove to boil. She looked out the window waiting for it boil, watching snow fall slowly. The puffy white flakes mesmerized her, making her want to leave the office more. It wasn't the first snow fall of the year and she hoped it wouldn't be the last. Then a low, high pitched whistle told it was time to make the narcissistic overlord his tea now. She smiled, narcissistic overlord was a good name for him.

After pouring the tea into a cup, she placed it on a small plate and carried to his office. She had the mind to just leave the tea by the door and knock telling him to come and get it. But ignoring that feeling she opened the door, Naru didn't even look up when she entered. She gripped the plate tighter, holding in her anger. She didn't need to get fired on first day.

She set it down with a loud clank, luckily none of it spilled out. And instead of waiting for a thank you like usual, she walked out.

Naru looked up as the door slammed lightly. He shook his head taking a sip of his tea, he smirked even when she was angry with him her tea still tasted good, maybe even better. Then frowned remembering the sight he saw this morning, every cell in his body had seemed to move faster with his anger. He had to leave the room in fear of his PK, he didn't need to go to the hospital over a girl. 'But that's the thing, she's not just some girl she was Mai.'. His fist clenched, he knew he couldn't keep them away from each other all the time, but while she was in the office he could. He smirked, the plan was forming nicely in his head. Only problem was would Mai hate him after it.

* * *

Mai watched the clock with anticipation, waiting for the seconds to tick away faster. Just one more minute, that's all she had left in the bland office. Then she was out of her chair. 'Finally,' she thought. 'My bed is calling me.' She slipped on her coat tiredly, all day she had sorted out files into a computer and made Sir Narcissus his tea. Just as she stepped out the door, she noticed a lady walking up the steps.

She had graying hair tied back into a loose braid and brown eyes. She seemed small and fragile, but at the same time strong.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear are you guys closed for the night." Mai looked into the lady's eyes, they were unusually controlled. But if you looked close enough you could see the pain the poor lady had gone through so far. Mai bit her lip and looked at the office door, all she really wanted to do was go home, but being who she was she knew she couldn't just leave the poor lady here.

"No, I was just going out to buy some more things for the office, but that can wait I'm sure my boss would like to here your case." Mai smiled at her indicating for her to follow Mai into the office.

Once through the door Mai sighed, hanging up her coat. She motioned for the other woman the sit on one of the couches, while she went and got Naru. She knocked one his door and then on Lin's. Both came out at the same time as if planned, Lin with his laptop and Naru with his handy dandy note book, as Mai would like to call it.

Both men sat down in front of the older woman. "Begin." Was all Naru said sharply. The lady seemed startled by the suddenness. Mai felt sorry for her.

"Well my name is Reese, Tara. I live in a mansion in the outskirts of Tokyo and recently strange things have been happening." She paused as Mai set down the tea in front of them. She smiled thanking her quietly, then continued with her story. "Now let me tell you I have never in my life, not even as a child believed in ghost or such things alike. But in recent events my mind has been changed." Naru and company listened on with open ears, it wasn't common to get a skeptic in that was already believing in what was going on in there home or place of haunting.

"When we first moved in the house was in shambles, no one had lived there for years. And the happenings only just started recently, which I found quite odd seeing as we have been living there for about... oh I'd say 20 years now. Although I guess it didn't start til my granddaughter moved in with her four children. It all started when one of her daughters Chelsie threw a fit saying that there was a little girl dressed in a blood covered dress, just staring and pointing at her. I had told my granddaughter that she was just having nightmares from being in a new home, but it kept happening every night til...til she went missing." Tara broke out in tears, Mai ran to her side. "That's why I came here today, it's been five days so far and we still can't find her. We...we can hear her screams every night like whoever took her is projecting it all a round the house."

Naru looked at Tara with questioning eyes, as if not to believe her. And Mai couldn't believe it. "How do you it's not just some kidnapper. Have you even called the police." Tara looked up stunned.

"Yes, we've had police over at our house everyday checking the woods and the surrounding area. And not only that, but my eldest great-grand child says he can here her whispers threw out his room. And that a strange man has been walking around the house when he's the only one home. And even before Chelsie was kidnapped bloody lettering would be seen. And my granddaughter was attacked one day when her and Chelsie where in the kitchen cooking." She seemed have one more thing to say. "And the worst part about all of this is that the second youngest of the children, only a year older than Chelsie, Maya is her name is Starting to the little girl to." That's when she finally broke down the hardest. Mai wrapped an arm around the crying woman trying to calm her with hushed words.

"We'll take the case, when can we come?" Tara looked at Naru with thanks.

"As soon as you can, tonight would be great." Naru nodded his head.

"Fine, leave your address with my assistant Mai. We'll be there tonight around," He looked at his watch. "9:30, Please have three rooms one for our base and two for sleeping in." she nodded profusely, standing quickly.

Mai handed her a pad to which she wrote her address. Then handed it to Mai. Tara was about to run out the door, but stopped and looked at Mai. "Thank you so very much you don't know how happy this makes me feel."

Mai smiled. "No needed to thank us we're just doing our job." Tara nodded then ran out the door.

"Mai, call everyone tell them to get here ASAP. Were gonna need everyone for this one." She smiled.

"Yes, sir." She called back. She was just about to dial Monk's phone number when she heard.

"Oh and Mai one more thing," She paused, yelling a what his way. "Tea." She sighed, she should have seen it coming. She got up from her desk chair and made her way to the kitchen. 'Well so much for getting a good nights sleep.'


	4. The Bloody little girl

**Thank you to:**

**Damaris, Cross your Heart for me, Cherryblossom1031, melodyann75, Nala Moon, and CodeHalo. For reviewing! **

**So here's the Next Chapter, is it a ya or a na. We're finally getting into the case. =D  
**

* * *

Case 1-File 1: There are no children here

Mai heaved the last box into the back of the van, dusting off her hands she turned around to see everyone throwing there last few things into the back of Monk's car.

"I don't get why we couldn't have left tomorrow morning at a more decent hour." Mai heard Ayako complain. She knew Naru hadn't explained the situation yet so she couldn't scold the older co-worker.

"Miss Matsuzaki, you will find out on the way there, I will explain the case over the walkie-talkie." She just grumbled and climbed into Monks car where she got comfortable in the front passenger seat. Mai sighed and turned around, to close the back doors. Once done she hopped into the middle seat between Lin and Naru.

"Naru how long will this ride take?" Mai asked as he sat down in the seat next to Mai.

"About two to three hours Mai so you better try to get some sleep now." She nodded and was about the lean her head back and close her eyes, but she remembered she wanted to hear the case one more time and ask Lin a question.

"Lin where's Madoka and Daichi?" Instead of letting Lin answer Naru did.

"Mai use that brain of yours, Children are being kidnapped during this case." Mai frowned it wasn't her fault she was tired. She had barely gotten any sleep the night before, what with her dreaming of Naru. She sighed and leaned back and softly closed her eyes, trying to find a comfortable way rest her head. Which became a problem seeing as there was no comfortable way to lay your head.

Naru ignored the fidgety girl and started to explain the case. "Our clients name is Reese, Tara, recently one of her great-granddaughters has been seeing a small girl, in a blood covered dress, watching her and pointing at her in her room. And just five nights ago the girl, Chelsie, went missing. She is five years old. Tara...And..." Naru's voice faded in and out, lulling Mai to sleep. The last thing she remembered, was her head landing on something soft.

Naru paused momentarily, to see Mai leaning on his shoulder. A twinge of a smile pulled on his face and then continued on with explaining the case.

The others in Monk's car wondered why Naru had stopped so suddenly, but didn't question it as Naru finished explaining. All listening with open ears and when he was done, they all had an eerie feeling about the case. It was very rare that they got a case like this.

* * *

_The room was dark, from what Mai could see, which wasn't a lot. But the the room seemed to get lighter, coming from an unknown source. Her eyes widen as a familiar smell filled nose. She dropped to her knees feeling nauseated, the whole room was splattered with blood. Some spots older than others, then there was a shuffle behind her. She spun around seeing a small girl. She had matted brown hair and glossy whites for eyes. Her skin which was a pale white, was specked with blood, which also covered the dress she was wearing. _

_Mai's hand reached up and covered her mouth and nose trying to rid herself of the smell, but to no avail. The girl and Mai just stared at each other, neither making a move._

"_Who are you?" Mai then asked breaking the silence around them. Her voice quivered in fear. The girl went to open her mouth as if to speak, but all that came out was a high pitched scream. The room spun, making the nauseated feeling worst. Though the girl seemed to stay in the same place._

"_He doesn't want you here." Was the last thing Mai heard._

_

* * *

_

All was quiet in the van, Lin concentrating on the road and Naru reading a file. Then a scream came from Mai, making Lin swerve a little. Naru looked down at the girl as she popped up from her spot on his shoulder. She was breathing hard, then she put and hand over her mouth.

"Lin please pull over the car." Mai whispered. He quickly pulled over, before the car even stopped Naru jumped out. After him Mai stumbled out, leaning over hands on her knees. Naru grabbed her hair back from her face before he could even think about it.

The others had already rushed out of Monk's car, making there way over to Mai. Lin stopped them before getting to close, letting Mai have space to breathe.

"Let me threw Lin, I'm a doctor." Ayako pushed pass the tall man to where Mai and Naru were standing. Once Mai had finally stopped, she walked closer taking in Mai's demeanor. Her paled skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and her eyes were wide with shock. Ayako reached a hand to the girls head, checking for a fever.

"Well she doesn't have a fever, was she sleeping on the way here." Naru nodded his head. "She could have had one of those dreams." Everyone knew what the Miko meant. Both Naru and Ayako helped Mai walk over to the van and sat her down on the seat. John then came running up behind them handing Ayako a water, to which she opened and handed it to Mai.

Mai reached out with a shaky hand and took small sips.

"Naru." Lin called. He looked up from Mai reluctantly. Only to see Lin pointing somewhere in front of himself. "We're here." Everyone looked up to where Lin was pointing and saw a wrapped iron gate covered in vines. Mai shivered, she knew that there was something on the other side of those gates and it wasn't good.

"Everyone back to the vehicles." Naru shouted lightly. Some were reluctant about leaving Mai, but they knew she would be fine with the two stoic men. Only thing that could harm her there was boredom.

Once at the gates Lin jumped out and pushed them open. And then hopped back in and drove threw, Monk's car following behind.

Mai watched as the house can into view, for a second she thought she saw a black aura surrounding the house, but when she blinked it was gone.

"Mai," The walkie-talkie squawked, Masako voice following from it. "Did you see it to." She knew what Masako meant. 'So it wasn't my imagination.' Mai thought to herself. She then grabbed the walkie-talkie and pressed the button on the side so she could be heard.

"Yeah." Was all the brown eyed physic said. Naru raised an eyebrow at the girl, she seemed to stare at the house with hatred. The van was then pulled to a stop in front of the house.

A lady walked out of the front door, the lady being Tara. Her face showed how relieved felt that they where all finally here.

"Miss Reese, this is my team. You already know Mai and Lin, Behind me is Hosho Takigawa, Ayako Matsuzaki, John Brown, Masako Hara, and Osamu Yasuhara. They are all physic except Yasu, that usually work with me on cases." She nodded.

"Please do follow me in I'll show you to your rooms." Tara walked into the house, the SPR team following behind.

At first sight the house looked quiet old, but if you looked close you could see where things had been fixed and replaced. Mai couldn't help but look at everything around her, and walking down a hall she noticed a cracked door, she strained her ears and heard soft crying. She looked at the group walking away from her, she knew she would be in trouble when they found out she was gone, but it was a chance she was willing to take.

Walking in she didn't see anyone, but she followed to sobs and chanced upon a small girl in the far corner of the room. She had her knees pulled up to chest and her arms wrapped them her face hiding in her arms. Out of the top of her arms you could see dark brown hair and on her arms were bruises shaped like hand prints. Mai rushed over to the girl. Pulling her into her arms, trying to calm her down by quietly telling her that everything was okay. She seemed to quiet down enough to look up at Mai.

"W-who a-a-are you?" She asked, tears still in her big blue eyes. Mai was smiled at how cute she was.

"My name is Mai, I'm here to get rid of the bad people." Mai said quietly, not frighten the poor girl anymore. She smiled at Mai and hugged her.

"Thank you, oh and my name is Maya." The name clicked in Mai's head, she looked down at the girl again.

"Maya, how did you get theses bruises on your arms?" Maya's eyes widen.

"T-the mean man tired to grab me and take me away." Mai looked shocked down at the poor girl. She sighed and picked up Maya.

"Come on, let's get those looked at and then find you something to eat. How does that sound?" Mai said smiling. Maya smiled back lacing her arms around Mai's neck. Mai had taken about two steps when the room got a chill to it. She paused, waiting and hoping nothing would happen. Mai held the small girl closer to her, trying to shield her from whatever was coming. The door to Maya's room then slammed shut, with a loud bang. Mai hoped the others heard it.

That's when wind ripped around the room leaving cuts on Mai's arms, Maya started to scream. Mai's eyes traveled around the room, searching calmly for the cause of the wind. Her eyes then landed on the little girl from her dreams. The little girl opened her mouth and Mai waited for the scream, but instead of a scream, multiple voices came.

"WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" They shouted. The wind blew harder threw the room.

Mai could faintly hear Monk chanting, the wind then died down. The door then crashed down, Lin, Naru, and Monk rushing in, they found Mai on her knees holding a child in her arms, breathing heavily. Monk rushed to her first, helping her up, that's when they noticed the cuts that covered her face and arms. Then Emily, Tara's granddaughter, ran into the room to grab her daughter, but when she tried to take her out of Mai's arms she screamed. Emily looked pained, at Mai and her daughter. And spite of how Mai felt she tried to calm down Maya again.

"Maya, shhh. It's okay that just your mommy don't you want to go to with her." Emily smiled at the girl. She had been angry, two seconds ago at the brunette thinking that she had hurt her daughter, but now she knew that she had just been protecting her.

"No! I wanna stay with Mai." Maya yelled, grabbing onto Mai harder. The group was shocked.

"But, Maya Sweety-" Emily, was interrupted by her grandmother.

"Emily, sweet heart let Maya calm down. She'll be fine with them." Emily nodded, sadly and walked from the room.

"Emily," Mai yelled before she could totally leave the room, Emily's head turned Mai's way. "I promise Maya will be safe with us and I promise that we will find Chelsie." Emily smiled and ran to the worn out girl, giving her a hug.

"Thank you, so much." She said in Mai's ear.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I was thinking should I post Ch. 5 like a normal Chapter or would you like it be long and be like a Christmas present from me to you. =D! **


	5. Wounded but still going strong

**I want to say thank you to all of the people who reviewed it really does help me write more. and tonight i am entirely to lazy to write down all the people who reviewed. bc it is currently 11:56 Pm where i live and i am very tired. But I hope you guys like this chapter, because this will probable be the last til after Christmas. seeing as i still have some last minute Christmas stuff to do like make cards and stuff. and i also have family coming over Christmas Eve. so yeah, so I made this one a tad bit longer and exciting. so please don't hate me i promise the day after Christmas there will be a new chapter for you guys!**

* * *

Case-1, File-2: There are no children here.

"Oww." Mai whined, as Ayako cleaned her wounds angrily.

"Mai stop complaining, had you not walked away from the group you wouldn't be in this situation." Mai Puffed out her cheeks, he was belittling her. Calling her stupid, he didn't even look up at her when saying it.

"Had I kept walking with group Maya wouldn't be here right now, she would be missing just like Chelsie." Mai shouted standing up, ripping her arm from Ayako. Everyone got quiet, even Naru was speechless. Everyone knew she was right, had she not walked away from them and gone into the room, they would have two missing girls.

A small yawn broke Mai's anger. She sat back down, once again handing her arm over to Ayako to clean. Maya then sat up rubbing her eyes tiredly, making her look even cuter. Her eyes traveled around the room til they landed on Mai, to which she snuggled closer to, trying to hide from the other people in the room.

"Awww don't worry Maya, they aren't as scary as they look." Everyone in the group, excluding Naru and Lin, sent Mai a playful glare.

Ayako then smiled putting the last bandage on Mai, hopefully for the whole case, but she knew that would be to much to ask for. "There you go Mai, your all set." Ayako stood up stretching her sore back and walked over to where Monk was standing near the monitors.

Mai rechecked over her arms and sighed, how was it that she was the one to always get hurt on cases or any place in general. Naru stood up, catching everyone's attention.

"Takigawa, John, and Yasu. Go and set up the cameras. Miss. Matsuzaki and Miss. Hara, go around and take temperatures and get a feel of the house, Mai, Tea." Everyone grumbled, but left the room, you didn't usually want to get on Naru's bad side. Unless of of course you don't like living and or breathing.

As Mai walked out the door something grabbed onto her hand. She looked down to see Maya. "What's wrong Maya?" She asked kneeling down to the child's level. Maya just shook her head and laced her arms around Mai's neck asking to be carried. Mai sighed, going along with Maya's wishes. She walked out Maya in her arms.

Naru sighed, rubbing his eyes of sleep. This case wasn't gonna be easy, he knew that already, but he didn't think they would be getting attacked in the first minutes of being in the house. Mai had explained what happened in her dream and while she was in the room. Why was that in her dream the ghost had said he doesn't want her here and then go and say they didn't want her here. He was confused, tired, and worried. Confused by the case, which was unusual, tired... well that wasn't really anything new, and worried because the ghost seemed to be targeting Mai. And he didn't know why, from the research he had Yasu do, it seemed that the ghost was going after girls between the ages of four and six. And Mai was much older than that.

He looked back down at the file again, it didn't seem right like there was something missing and he didn't know what. From what the file told him, the first thing the old home was, was a orphanage, But when you look at the blueprints of the house it didn't seem like it was made to be an orphanage. If it was built as an orphanage it would have more space to it, so kids could run around and have more rooms so they could fit all the children without having them sleep on top of each other.

He needed his tea and he needed it now. _Where is she and what's taking her so long?_

* * *

Mai's head hanged as she made her jerk-face boss his tea. She had to have a six year old show her where the kitchen was. In her defense it was her first time here.

"Maya what do you want to drink?" She asked the girl who was sitting at the dinning room table eating a small snake that consisted of some crackers with peanut butter.

"Ahhh... Apple juice." She said cutely. Mai smiled and nodded her head, and walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the juice, and poured it into a sippie-cup, that had flowers in many different colors on it.

Once it was set down in front of Maya, the whistle blew on the stove indicating that the water was boiled. Mai got to making Naru's tea, but stopped when she heard a shuffle at the door. Mai spun around to see a boy with brown hair, that sat on his head in a neat messy. His eyes the same color as Maya's, a brilliant blue, and his body was lean. Next to him was a a copy of him in girl form, but with longer hair, both the same height. Both looked to be about the same age as Mai, which was 18.

"Uhhhh, hi I'm Mai Taniyama. I'm with the SPR." She said with a smile. The twins looked at each other as if silently communicating with one another, but it broke when a sneeze came from the table.

"Maya there you are, we've been looking for you. Come on it's time for bed." The girl said, walking over towards Maya, But before the girl could reach Maya, she ran to Mai and hid behind her legs.

"No, Rosey I'm staying with Mai." Rosey placed her hands on her hips looking down at Maya.

"To hell you are, Maya." Said the boy making his way over to where Mai and Maya were. Maya grabbed onto Mai's legs, burying her head into them. He knelt down to Maya and grabbed onto her. Maya started to cry and scream, holding onto Mai's legs tighter. "Move!" The boy said pushing Mai which caused her to fall over and of course she still had to have the scalding hot pot in her hands to. Which once it hit the floor broke, the hot water burning Mai and tiny pieces of the pot stuck in her skin.

"What the hell is going on down here." She heard a familiar voice say. When she looked up at the door she saw Masako, Ayako, and Emily, standing in the door way. All seemed shocked at the scene in front of them.

"Mai!" All three of them said, rushing her way. Ayako started checking for anything life threatening, finding nothing of that nature she let out the breath she had been holding. Emily looked up at the culprit, who had a screaming Maya in his arms, his twin sister standing right next to him.

"Ryan, put down Maya." He gave her a look. "NOW." She demanded. Ryan listened, lightly putting Maya down on her feet. Maya dashed form her older brother and to where Mai was laying. Emily put a hand on her younger daughters shoulder looking over her to see if there was an physical damage done to her. Emily then stood up, pushing Maya lightly to Masako, who took a hold of Maya's hand. While they watched Ayako help Mai up into a sitting position.

Ayako pulled out her walkie-talkie, sending a message to Naru that they needed help down in the kitchen. Ayako was then about to ask Mai some questions about how she felt, but was interrupted by Emily who was yelling at Rosey and Ryan.

"I can't believe you two, now I wanna know which one pushed Mai." Neither spoke, while they both looked the opposite direction from each other.

"It was Ryan, mommy." Ryan's eyes glared daggers at his younger sibling across the room. "He did, because I wouldn't go with them." Emily looked at her twin children confused.

"Why would Maya Have to go with you." Emily said enfranchising the have.

"Because, she shouldn't be hanging around people who believe, in silly things such as ghost and bullshit like that. It's childish and stupid, and you should know that mom. Do you really think that Chelsie was kidnapped by a ghost, I mean come on how stupid do you think you sound, your just wasting your money on these idiots. And there's no reason for Maya to be dragged into this childish behavior to." Ryan said.

"Your the one being childish." Emily, Ryan, and Rosey, all looked over to where Mai was trying stand up. Ryan only glared. "Your one the being stupid and your the only idiot I see in this room, seeing as you can't see what's right in front of your eyes. Please explain to me how the bloody writing ends up on the wall, or how you can here your little sister whispers in your room. How I got the cuts in Maya's room earlier. If it's not a ghost than what was it." Mai's voice had been weak in the beginning, but had gotten stronger towards the end. And during that time Naru and the rest of the gang had walked in.

"I already told my mother that I was just imagining that, but of course she to take it out of proportion. And those cuts could have happened anytime, how am I to know that there not from somewhere else." Mai glared she really didn't have the energy to fight with this boy, and as of right now she really didn't care. A smug smile grew on his face when she said nothing, but then Maya caught him off guard.

"No it's true, it's true, she got them in my room today when she was protecting me from the scary ghost." Ryan glared again, turned around walking to the back door and slammed it open and then let it slam close. That's when Rosey bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry about my brother, he tends to get angry about this kind of thing because, him and Chelsie were very close. And also because, one of his best friends had died and haunted him. Me and brother are both physic in a way and he likes to think that its just not real." She then ran out after her brother. Mai then fell to the floor again. Monk walked over and picked her up bridal style carefully, while Mai cradled her arms to her chest, they were burning and it took her all she had not to cry out in pain. But sleepiness then took over her as her head leaned against Monk's chest. The lasting she remembered was Naru's voice telling her to sleep.

* * *

Base was quiet, except for Lin's typing and Mai's slow, but steady breathes.

Ayako had finished re-bandaging Mai a little while ago, and was now sitting next to Monk, who had his arm around her. Maya was sleeping next Mai on the base couch, her soft snores a lullaby to the people around her. Masako was half a sleep in a chair next to the couch and Yasu and John where in chairs by the monitors. And for some reason the chairs seemed very comfy to them.

The only person who didn't look the lease bit tired from the outside was Naru, who looked up from his file to most of his team half asleep if not all the way. He sighed and looked down at his watch. The digital numbers read 12:30, he looked back up at his team and was about to tell them to go to bed, but then two different screams came simultaneously. One from Mai who had popped up now out of her spot on the couch and was now making her way to the door running out it and into the hallway. The other seemed to come from thin air.

Naru then ran from his seat and out the door and to the groups surprise, Maya was the next one out the door. Everybody else then hopped out of their seats, not the lease bit tired anymore.

When they finally caught up to Mai they, found her trying to dig threw the wall. Naru was trying to stop her, seeing as her fingers were now bleeding. But she whipped his hand away. Masako and Ayako pulled Maya away from the scene, she didn't need to see Mai like this.

"No, I have to help her..." Her voice was weird kinda like she was in a trance. Naru then grabbed her again this time a little more forcefully. Her hands still seemed to be going though.

"Mai, MAI! Snap out of it." He turned her so he was straddling her and then slapped her lightly across the face, but forceful enough to make her wince. Then her eyes seemed to clear and her hands stopped moving, she blinked a couple of times.

Mai took in her surroundings, she then noticed how Naru was sitting on her blushed ten different shades of red.

"Ge-Get off me." She stuttered. Naru smirked as he got off, he loved how he still seemed to get the same reaction out of her, but then he frowned when he looked at her hands, mostly her finger tips which were covered in bloody. He held a hand out to her which she took, wincing seeing as her hand was already burned and now her finger tips were bleeding.

"Mai, what happened?" Naru asked, the one question that seemed to plague everyone's mind.

"I...I-It's...I'm not quite sure myself Naru." Everybody stayed quiet, no one knowing what to say at this point.


	6. Different but the Same

**Well, Well, Well. lookie here i have another chapter up. hehehe. I finished it and decided since i was bored i would post for all my wonderful fans as a Christmas present. =D333. And as always(or most of the time since in the last chapter i was entirely to tired to do it.) I would like to thank to people who sent me Reviews.**

**Thank you,**

**Cross your Heart for me, CodeHalo, kriss2lip, and simplyfierceandfearless. Also a special thanks to CodeHalo for the funny message you sent ME! 3333**

**Now i think this chapter is quite weak in the exciting department, but i hope you all like it. Ohh and MERRY FREAKIN CHRISTMAS, don't know about you guys but i had a great time. =)!  
**

* * *

_The hallway was dark and eerie, an unusual fog seemed to be spread out around her. Mai watched around herself with watchful eyes, waiting for something to happen. Then a door appeared in front of her and swung open on it own accord. _

_She walked in cautiously, the room looked to familiar for her liking. And she was right, it was the same room from her last dream, but this time there wasn't any blood. But there was a man sitting over a little girl a knife in his hands, the girl had on a white dress that was slowly being seeped in blood. The man had a insane smile on his face, but it started to fade away as he saw what he had done._

"_No...No, Wake up Claire don't die on me. Claire...Claire, don't be a bad girl, Claire wake up." His eye twitched slightly, as he shook the girl. "Don't do this Claire, hahaha, don't make me have to punish you." His voice had a crazed sound to it that made Mai shiver. He then screamed in anguish and ran out of the room. _

_Mai felt a tug on her hand and jumped, but calmed when she saw black haired, blue eyed boy. "Gene!" She exclaimed. Throwing her arms around the dead boy's neck. He lightly hugged her back, but then let go._

"_Mai you need to see the rest of this." She nodded her head and reluctantly let the boy lead her out the door, to where she saw the man bring up a wheelbarrow of bricks and some kind of tubed glue. He then started to brick in the room, Mai wanted to scream for him to stop, but it wouldn't change anything. _

_Time sped up til he was finished to which he took the last extra brick, and smashed it into his head. Killing him instantaneously. Blood splattered everywhere making Mai look away tears slowly trickling down her face._

_Time then sped up around them again, and the house changed going from new to old. And then it stopped, the house looked much older now, but still very familiar to Mai. Even more so now maybe._

_Then she heard footsteps coming towards them, she looked to the left of her to see Ryan and a little girl. She had pretty short brown hair and sparkly blue eyes. She looked around five, then it hit her, the girl was Chelsie. Mai watched closely as the two started to walk down the hall, then Ryan tensed, pulling Chelsie behind him slightly. He was then thrown against the wall, he got up slowly. But before he could reach Chelsie, she was pulled down to the ground by an unforeseeable force. Then dragged across the floor towards the wall, where the room used to be or still was._

_She screamed and cried while reaching out for her brother, who was hot on her trail, but he wasn't fast enough. Because she disappeared through the wall before he could even have a chance to grab her. I screamed with Ryan as she disappeared. Then everything went black._

_-Line-_

Mai shot up like a rocket out of her spot on the couch and ran out the door ignoring the others calling her name. The only thing on her mind was getting to that room. She didn't even feel the sting of her fingers be ripped open by the brick. Nor did she notice when Naru had grabbed her, all she wanted to do was get into the room and save Chelsie.

But then a sharp pain across her cheek made he wince, making her blink a few times, only then noticing that Naru was sitting on top of her, holding her wrist to the floor, his face about a foot away from her. She looked up behind him to see everyone including the clients. She then blushed ten shades of red.

"G-get of me." She stuttered. He complied to her wishes and then helped her up, she winced slightly from the pain in her hands and finger tips. As she was lifted from the ground her eyes connected with Ryan's, but the connection was broken by Naru speaking.

"Mai, what happened?" She was asking the same question to herself. She knew sorta, kinda what had happened yet it all seemed like a big blur of things.

"I...I-Its...I'm not quite sure myself Naru." That was the only response Mai had for him. For some reason she wanted to confirm her what she thought she already knew. But when she looked back up she found Ryan now missing from the group.

Mai felt a hand on her back push her towards the girl's room, to where Ayako went to bandage her up and then everyone went to bed.

Though Naru had wanted to ask Mai questions, he had thought it best for her to get some sleep first. He himself also need some to, but like the workaholic he was, he went back to work. Only to fall asleep five minutes later.

-Line-

Mai waited an X amount time before she finally got the courage to leave the room. She didn't need Ayako nor Masako waking up, when she really need to do this. She quietly opened and closed the door making sure to hold her breath as she closed it. And didn't let it out until she safely away from anything that could hear her.

She walked down stairs and out the back door that Ryan had walked threw early that night. She looked around quietly for anything indicating that he might just be out here. She didn't know why but something had told her that he would be out here.

When she turned back towards the house she saw a ladder leading up to the roof. She sighed, _so he's up on the roof huh, well this is going to be fun. _Mai thought looking down at her hands. Climbing the ladder wasn't gonna be easy, but she was willing to try.

Sighing she grabbed the first rung, placing her foot on the bottom one. She winced slightly, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. When she got to a part where you could see onto the roof, she scanned the roof and then spotted Ryan, laying with his back on the roof surface looking up at the stars.

"Pretty, aren't they." Mai said, not even looking at Ryan as she walked towards him. Ryan only looked her strangely, he was confused. Why would she be acting nice towards him, he had caused her harm. "I've never seen stars like this, but its not a surprise I do live in the city. I wish I could live out here." He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked his eyes moving from the stars to her. He had to admit, she was pretty, but not someone he would ever date.

"I wanted to ask you some questions." She still didn't look at, it irked him, if she didn't look at him he wouldn't be able to see what she feeling. And he hated not being able to see what others are feeling, it made him feel out of the loop. He really didn't want to answer any questions, but something told him that she wouldn't leave until she got what she wanted.

"Fine ask away." He looked away from her and to the star filled sky again.

"Why do you hate us?" He saw that one coming, leaned up from the roof into a sitting position. "I mean, we're all a lot like you and your sister." His face changed into an angry one, Mai could see that from the corner of her eye.

Ryan clenched his fist tightly. How could she say they were anything like him and his sister. Did they even see half the stuff they saw, or go through anything like they did. Both him and his sister were orphaned as children, and had to go to some weird orphanage, because some one found out what they could do.

"You don't know they half of why I act the way I do okay, me and my sister where orphaned as children, we saw things nobody ever should. That's why I hate people like you guys, you act like what you have is something good, me and my sister have been shunned our whole lives because of it." Mai looked over at him shocked though she hadn't gone through all of that, she had gone through a lot with her own powers and being orphaned herself. She wasn't the only one Naru to, his life had been a living hell for him as a child, seeing as he was the big and bad Oliver Davis. She would curse the day Naru would start to use that over her.

"What if I told you your not the only one here whose life was bad, who had to go through hell and back." He looked up at her now to notice her looking straight at him, with a fierceness in her eyes that surprised him. "Trust me you not the only one who had to go through being orphaned okay. Both my parents died when I was young. Naru, my boss was orphaned at infancy. And my physic ability, well its caused me to wake up screaming more than once." He looked at her strangely. "I'm physic to, I see a ghost past and sometimes live it, also along with having a scary intuition, that always seems to be right." He watched her quietly. He was actually quite surprised by what she could do.

"What do you mean you live it?" Ryan questioned now intrigued.

"Like... Well one time during a case, I lived a ghost's death. It was scary, I can still feel the metal of the knife touching my skin, the hard table under my back." She had looked away from him and back to the sky, a hand covering her neck. He was actually quite shocked at how vivid it sounded. "I actually had a dream just recently, as you saw out in the hallway earlier." He nodded remembering how she had scratched at the wall. Ryan's eyes traveled to her hands which laid in her lap, bandaged.

"What did you see?" Mai looked him in the eye, then he understood what she had saw. "Ohhh." he said lowly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, this could have been handled earlier, we could be thinking of a way to get rid of the ghosts instead of looking for your sister. What are you so scared of?" Mai asked, wanting... No needing an answer.

"I'm scared of what m family will think of me not being able to protect her. I know my powers are strong enough to. A-and …..I-i-i'm scared that I'm gone find her laying in a pool of her own blood. Dead." He had tears at the edges of his eyes. His fist slammed into the roof making Mai jump slightly.

Mai put a hand on his, lifting it up from where he just hit. It was bleeding and had small bits of clustered dirt in it. "Well lets go get this cleaned and then tomorrow morning will tell the team where she is." Mai said giving him a smile, that could warm anyone.

He nodded and got up following her to the latter. Mai sighed once they got to the bottom gently rubbing her hands, going down had seemed to be harder than going up. They both walked in the house silently, both tired.

But even tired there senses were sharp, they each tensed and looked at each other. The door to the kitchen then slammed shut and locked on its own accord. Then chaos broke through out the room.

* * *

So I left yous guys on a little cliffy. =P.! 33


	7. Let's understand

**Hey guys here's the next chappy. =) Now I just wanted to tell you that i won't be updating til Sunday again. and when school starts it will be updating on the weekends unless school is nice and i don't get a lot of homework. but i do have exams coming up soon so yeah. Wish me luck on those! **

**I was gonna finish the case but i decided not to, all the more fun for me...=D 3333  
**

* * *

Things flew around the room, as if trying to distract the two teenagers in the middle of the kitchen. Ryan saw something moving on the other side of the kitchen, and then saw a flower pot heading straight for Mai's head.

"Mai!" He yelled tackling the brown eyed girl to the ground. Just as the flower pot went zooming over them, they both sighed jumping back up. They heard banging on the door and the faint call of their names.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ryan yelled. Both dodging, anything and everything in the kitchen that came at that. Both walked closer together, coming back to back. That's when Mai raised her hands her hands up, starting the chant that monk had taught her. Ryan listened watching for anything, that's when he saw the knifes rattling on the counter, then one flew out of its spot in the knife holder and was heading straight towards Mai, he knew if he moved her it would mess up the chant.

He watched wondering what to do, he could move her and stop the chant leaving them in here until the others found a way in or he could let the knife hit Mai, that's when a weird sort of feeling passed through him. And just as the knife got a foot away from them, it seemed to hit something and fall to the ground with a pitiful clank. Things seemed to calm down then, stuff that had been flying around hit the floor, and things stopped shaking, leading to the door finally opening, letting the SPR team along with Emily, Rosey, and Tara spill in.

Mai sighed, happy to see all her friends. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryan falling to the ground, she jumped over to him as fast as she could, catching just before he hit the ground lying his head in her lap.

The others ran to the two worn out teens, one who was passed out on Mai's lap. Rosey ran to her brother putting her hands over him to see what happened, that was sorta, kinda her power of sorts, she could see things by touching them. Though it took a considerable amount of energy, she wouldn't end up like her brother.

The others watched and wondered at what she was doing, she silently closed her eyes and saw what her brother had seen. She was surprised to find that he created a barrier. When she came out of her trance, she looked to Mai. "Did you see him create it... the barrier I mean." She shook her head.

"No I had my eyes closed, but I did feel it slightly. It wasn't very strong, but it was there and it did help us." She nodded.

"O...Kay, sooo would someone like to explain what just happened." Monk looked very confused as did the others, well except Naru and Lin who looked slightly stunned.

"Well, I had stunk out to talk to Ryan because while I was passed out on the couch. I had a dream, which consisted of finding out there is a hidden room and that Ryan had seen what happened to Chel-... Wait where's Maya!" Mai looked around panicked. Then an ear piercing scream echoed through out the whole house.

Mai left Ryan to his sister and ran up stairs the group following behind her. Mai stopped in front of the wall she had been clawing at earlier.

"We need to find something to break this down with." Naru nodded, turning to ask Tara if they had an sludge hammers. Tara nodded and ran out side to the shed, while Naru and Lin examined the wall.

"The walls fairly old, it shouldn't be a problem to break through it's just take some time and strength." Monk stepped, John to. Tara then came back up two sludge hammers in hand, Ryan and Rosey in tow. Ryan had his arm slung over Rosey's shoulder who was struggling with his dead weight. Mai ran to his other side and slung his arm over her shoulder and helped her walk him over to a spot opposite the secret room.

The boys quickly got to work on the wall, they took shifts. Naru and Lin first, then John and Monk. Most had fallen asleep and woke up multiple times. Mai had tried but couldn't, she was to worried about the small girls. Just as they were about half way through Ryan woke up.

He looked up to see Naru and Lin, with sweat beading down their body's, looking tired and worn out. Monk and John were sitting off to the side looking the same and Mai was pacing up and down the hall, The others where leaning against the walls surrounding them, either asleep or almost there.

Ryan then caught Mai's hand as she walked by. "What happened?" He asked weakly.

"You passed out after creating a barrier. How you feeling?" She had knelled down in front of him reaching a hand up to his forehead. He slapped her hand away before she could touch him.

"I'm fine, no need to baby me." He scowled childishly. Mai sighed now losing the momentary distraction, frowning slightly looking over over at the wall. They were almost all the way through, then Lin took one last swing and most of the wall crumbled to the ground. Before the guys could even move Mai was rushing in, the door was thrown open.

Inside sat two little girls, one laid on a bed passed out, pale and thin. The other was leaning against the bed watching the other, breath. Maya's head then whipped around, seeing Mai the others following behind her. Ayako then lightly pushed pass Mai to Chelsie on the bed. Mai walked over and picked up Maya, carefully holding the girl in her arms as if she was frail glass. Everyone by now had crowd into the room.

Each of them cringing at the dank smell of blood the splattered walls.

BANG! The door slammed behind them, the air becoming thin and cool. Not a windy cold, but more of a stifling cold. A girl and a older man then a appeared in the far corner of the room. The man looked to be in a trance of sorts, on the other hand the girl had an evil sadistic smirk that had the chills running down Mai's spine.

"I was hoping this wouldn't have to happen, all I wanted were the girls." Her voice floated through the room an innocent air to it. "Although I wouldn't mind keeping you two." She said gesturing to Naru and Ryan. Mai and Rosey by felt a growl rise in their throats. "Oh I've seemed to hit a soft spot." She said, casting her gaze to Rosey and Mai. She hmmp'd and waved her hand at them making the two teen girls hit the wall behind them, Maya still in Mai's arms.

"Rosey, Mai." Ryan ran their way, making sure they were both okay.

"Awww that was no fun, thought you would go show some kind of remorse of sorts. Me and you both know-" Claire, Mai finally remembered her name had made her way over to Naru.

"Shut up." He said coldly. Static seemed to come off him, making Claire flinch away from and over to her corner. Then the static stopped making Mai sigh in relief, they really didn't need Naru in the hospital.

"Claire, why are you doing this?" Mai voiced. Claire looked to Mai in disgust.

"You wouldn't understand."

"You don't know that. I understand that you didn't get to live a full life and I also understand that you want revenge. But what I don't understand is how this is helping you, is really making you feel better killing girls, your age non the less." Mai voice surprised Claire.

"You don't know how it feels to see others living their life so carefree. Like nothing can happen to them, its sick to watch little girls like these two and even you, walk around like life is just so fine and dandy." The others were just watching the two duke it out with words.

"You know what I don't know why I'm even explaining myself." She then waved her hand making each person thrown against the wall, making them stay there. Only for Mai to be left in the middle.


	8. A part of the team

_Thank you to, Nala Moon, CodeHalo, Krissy2lip, and FUNyunslover for Reviewing! So here it is. _

* * *

All of Mai's senses kicked into high gear. Her hearing seemed to be doubled, hearing the struggles of her friends, she could smell the mixture of blood, dust, and evil in the air, her sight magnified, everything seemed crystal clear, Mai could feel the air get tense, taste the anticipation in her mouth. She didn't know why she was being targeted now, but she was fine with it as long as her friends were okay. Mai watched the ghost girl in front of her with intense eyes. Waiting for her to strike.

"Well don't we just look like a brave little soul, this is going to be so fun. I've hated you from the moment you stepped on to this property. You're to happy go luckily, always looking for the bright side, even the multiple times I've had you hurt. Well this time I'm not letting you live, this time no ones gonna save you." She rushed at Mai, with blinding speed. Not once even giving her a chance. She flew at Mai, seemingly coming from all directions. Leaving cuts all over Mai's body, knocking her to the ground, where Claire floated over her.

The others called out to her, hoping she wouldn't die.

Naru, watched for once scared shitless. It was like watching Gene's death all over again, seeing him get hit by the car then thrown into a lake. But this almost seemed worst, watching Mai get beat while he was pushed up against the wall helpless. He watched Claire float over her, floating lower and lower until she was right in Mai's face, her hands covering Mai's neck. Naru thrashed around more and more as he noticed Mai getting paler and paler.

Her breath left her and it was getting harder and harder for her to breath in. She looked into Claire's eyes and saw something that surprised her. She saw pain, deep pain of not having a real family or someone to love her. Images flashed through Mai's mind like a photo album. A picture of a lady with short brown hair and a thin body, then of a little girl on a mans shoulders laughing, then of the lady walking out the door suitcase in hand, the man drinking bottles and bottles of liquor. Mai came back and she could feel herself losing it. Mai through her arms around the small girl. Feeling nothing but cool air. "I promise if you move on you'll never have to suffer like you did through your life, you'll be free to be happy. I promise." Mai choked out in a whisper. Claire looked stunned but happy. A watery smile on her face, tears flowing down her face landing on Mai feeling like cool drops of air were hitting her chest.

The others watched as the man and little girl, glow in a warm light as there invisible binds were released and then they both disappeared. Some were stunned how it all ended. Naru didn't care he was to Mai in seconds, she was still breathing but barely. "Someone call an ambulance!" Ryan was already on it telling them the address and to step on it.

Naru carried Mai downstairs, only to be met by an EMT who took Mai and put her on a bed. Pushing her straight into the truck. Naru jumped in after, watching Mai intently, hoping and praying that she would live. Grabbing her hand he said a very un-Naru like thing.

"You can't leave me, not now not ever." He whispered into her hand.

* * *

Naru had been sitting in an uncomfortable chair for about an hour now. The others had shown up not to long after himself. They were all spread out around the room, Monk had Ayako in his arms not to far from Naru. Ryan, Rosey, and Emily were over at the vending machine. John with Masako laying her head on his shoulder were across from Naru. Yasu was leaning against the wall near the emergency care doors. And Lin was outside talking to Madoka over the phone.

Lin walked in phone still in hand other hand holding the bridge of his nose. Naru guessed that Madoka had given him an earful, asking question after question about Mai's condition. He was about to ask Lin a question when, a doctor came out of the emergency care doors.

"Family of Mai Taniyama." Naru shot out of his chair, making his way to the doctor.

"Mai is an orphan, I'm her boss Shibuya Kazuya." The doctor nodded looking over him.

"Well Miss. Taniyama was in a critical condition when she came in. She had multiple cuts all over her body and a horrid bruise around her neck, from being choked. It'll be hard for her the breath, talk, or swallow things for a while so I want her to go on a soft food diet. Examples being ice cream, yogurts, and drinks of any kind. We'd also like for her to keep her speaking down to a minimum. For medicine we have given her a pain killer and an antibiotic. Both are pills so need to be crushed up in whatever she drinks or eats for the next two to three weeks." Naru nodded, the doctor seemed to give him a look as if asking if it was him that hurt her. "She is allowed to have company now, but please don't crowd her she needs her rest."

The doctor turned and motioned for them to follow him, so none of them wasted time to follow the doctor through the doors and down the corridor. To where they saw the sick and the hurt, in rooms.

When they got to Mai's the all stared shocked, through the window you could see that she was connected to a breathing tube and her arms were all wrapped up along with her face having bandages. She looked pale and frail, and didn't look like she was waking up anytime soon.

"She should wake up tomorrow morning and be able to leave in three days." The doctor then nodded to the group letting them know they may go in. All went in quietly not a peep coming from one of them.

* * *

_Two days,_ Naru thought. Two long agonizing days of waiting for Mai to wake up. She was supposed to be leaving tomorrow. And was supposed to wake up a day ago. Naru worried that maybe the damage was worst than the doctors had thought. But the doctors said that she might be in a small coma of sorts so her body could heal.

About an hour ago they had taken away the breathing tube, but she still had the IV and heart monitor. That's really all Naru has heard for the past days, is the steady beep of the the bloody machine telling him that Mai was still living. He wasn't the only one who has been worried sick. It seemed that the Ryan boy couldn't leave the girls side either. Naru had wanted to question him about it even tell him that she had boyfriend, albeit it wasn't him. But he stopped himself seeing something different then wanting to be her boyfriend. It looked more like he wanted to be her bestfriend or her brother.

Naru sighed getting up, he needed food and a drink. Stretching didn't sound so bad either. He needed to find the others and tell a few of them to head back over to the house and pack up the van. So he left giving Mai one last glance .

Ryan watched him leave out of the corner of his eye. Once gone he turned back to Mai, he didn't really know why he was sitting here holding Mai's hand. For some reason he had the compiling feeling of wanting to make sure she was okay, the way he sometime felt towards Rosey. He sighed lightly squeezing her hand again. But this time instead of feeling nothing he felt her squeeze back. His head shot up fast, looking straight at Mai. Her eye lids had parted and where looking at him with confusion.

"What-... where am I?" She looked around the room and groaned. _Of course a hospital, where else would a klutz like myself be._ Then the fiasco at the house came back. _Well that's the reason I'm here... Ewwwww my mouth is as dry._

"W-water." Mai voice was hoarse and rough, and hurt her own ears along with making her throat burn.

"Shhh. Shh. Your not supposed to talk a lot, your throats pretty bad. Here." Ryan handed her the water, she graciously drank it not stopping til the glass was empty. It hurt a little to swallow it, but it was to good to pass up. Mai handed it back to him, sighing.

A nurse then came in smiling. "It's good to see you awake I'll send Dr. Tomiki in right away." After checking a few things she left the room bland white room, leaving Mai and Ryan in a awkward silence.

"Sooooooo... oh right you can't talk so," He looked around for something, then found a small dry eraser bored hanging on the wall, with the date and patient name. He grabbed it and erased it handing both the bored and marker to her. "Any questions?" He knew it was a stupid question, but was he supposed to say, 'Hey Mai so what happened back there?', nope that probable wouldn't go over well.

Mai stared at the bored for a second thinking, then started writing something. 'Where is everyone?'

"There all here, I think, I know Naru's here. He just left, probable to go talk to the others because you guys leave tomorrow..." He quieted at the end looking away. Mai then furiously wiped her bored and wrote something.

'What's wrong?' Mai had a worried look.

"Well," A hand went behind his head as he leaned back looking at the ceiling embarrassed. "I've been thinking for the past few days, that..." She frowned angrily, and started to scribble angrily.

'That...' He chuckled at her impatience, he noticed she could be the sweetest girl in the world, but pushed the wrong way and she flipped a tick.

"That I want to go back with you guys." She looked confused, she remembered how he hated them not to long ago. She didn't have to write anything down for him to go on, her face said it all. "Well I want to learn more about my powers and I know that Naru and Lin can help me with that. And well don't take this in the wrong way I in no way like you like a boyfriend would, more like a brother would and well I just you understand right." She smiled and nodded her head, then giggled.

"And now your laughing at me just great." He smiled at her, only til she broke out into a cough. He got up and filled another cup and handed it to her. It broke after a few sips of water. That's when the doctor walked in.

"Ahh, Miss. Taniyama it's good to finally see you awake. How do you feel?" She opened her mouth then snapped it shut and picked up her marker writing. 'Fine.' Ryan sighed, only she would say that after a coughing fit like the one she just had.

"That coughing fit didn't seem like anything." He looked at her with a smirk like smile. Mai blushed and looked down. "It's okay, Now lets see." He went on checking things, blood pressure, heart rate, reflexes, and other things. When he left Mai sighed, happy to have her space again. Only to lose it when Ayako, Monk, Yaus, and Masako came in, with Naru standing at the door.

"Mai!" Ayako, Monk, and Yasu yelled. Monk pulled her into his arms only for her to let out a hiss, indicating that she was in pain. Monk dropped like a bag of potatoes on the bed, making her cry out this time. Ayako pushed Monk out of the way and went to checking a wincing Mai. After she finished everything was settled down. Naru had watched the whole thing from the door, wincing as Mai cried out.

The room was quiet now making it awkward. Mai then held up her bored, 'Ryan!'. He rolled his eyes, looking away. And when he looked back up she already had a new message. 'I thought you said you wanted to, you need to ask him.'

"Well what if I don't want to now." She smirked. 'Your lying.' He sighed and looked to Naru who had an unemotional facade on as usual. "Kazuya." Naru looked up, giving him a look that told him to go on.

"Well you remember how I created that barrier, right." Naru nodded his head. "Well, I wanted to learn more about how I can do that and if I can do anything else, so I was wondering if I could come with you guys. Back to Shibuya." Naru study him for a second.

"No." he said curtly. Mai made a small noise, trying to get Naru's attention. Naru looked at her bored which read. 'But, Naru...PLEASE.' She had a small pout on her face that made Naru go slightly weak in the knees, but still held his own. "I said it once and I'll it again Mai. No." He said dragging it out a little bit to make it clear.

"Kazuya, here me out. I'll help around your office and on cases, do the dirty work per say. And in return you don't even have to pay me, all I want is to be taught how to use my powers." Naru was looking out the window thinking about it again. He looked back to Mai who still had that cute pout on her face. Naru sighed and smile slipped it's way across Mai's face.

"Okay but only if Lin okays teaching you." Naru had his thumb and pointer finger pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm fine with it." An unexpected voice came from the door way. Lin was standing there with John behind him. Ryan sat in his seat a goofy grin on his face. Monk smacked him on the back.

"Welcome to the team kiddo. Get ready to be a slave to the worlds biggest narcissistic jerk ever." Ryan shook his head chuckling, only to look up and be glared at by said slave driver. He then looked over at Mai who once again had her bored up saying. 'Welcome.' with a big smilely face. And just like that Ryan became a part of SPR.

* * *

Mai and Ryan were saying there last goodbyes, well Ryan was Mai was just nodding at the things Emily was saying.

"Now your gonna take good care of yourself right?" Mai once again nodded her head. "Okay good, ugh I'm sorry Mai I just want to make sure you'll be alright."

"Oh stop fussing over her she'll be fine Ryan will be living with her." Tara said patting her granddaughter on the shoulder.

"Yes, yes your right." She smiled at Mai. "Be safe now and don't let that boss of yours bring you down and Ryan you take good care of Mai."

"Of course Mom." He kissed her on the cheek. "Come on Mai we better get going." She nodded and turned around only for her hand to be caught she looked down and saw Maya.

"Bye bye Mai I'll miss you." Mai smiled and hugged the younger girl. Once she let go Mai waved at the small girl and then the others and walked to the van where she sat in the back seat.

Naru and Lin had decided to make room on the back seat for Mai and Ryan. Which is where they sat as the drove out the gates. The sound of tire rolling across worn out gravel the only sound in the van. Mai leaned against Ryan who put an arm around her in a brotherly manner and that's where she woke up when the van stopped in front of her apartment, well not just hers anymore Ryan's now to.


	9. The Way I Loved You

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed as usual. and here is Ch.9. **

* * *

All was quiet through out Mai and Ryan's apartment when Mai woke up around noon. It had been about two weeks since the case and things have slowed down quiet a bit. It wasn't a surprise seeing as Christmas was right around the corner. And Naru kindly and with resist had given Mai and Ryan a day off, to which Mai knew Ryan had gone out to look for another job so he could help Mai pay some of the bills.

Mai sighed and looked down at her hands, she had stopped using the bored to talk and was now using her voice though she had lost her voice again after the fight she had with Ayumu. It had been brutal and was taking a toll on her, Ryan had been pissed when he came home that night to find Mai crying on the couch. He had asked her what happened and when she mentioned Ayumu's name he frowned. Mai had told him about the boy and met him in the same day which also had been the same day Ryan came home to find Mai crying.

Mai couldn't believe how Ayumu had blown up on her, it flashed through her mind, each word worst than the last.

* * *

"_**Bye Ryan see ya." Mai said out the door as Ryan walked down the stairs to the bottom floor. She closed the door softly and looked behind her to Ayumu who had his back turned to her, shoulders tense.**_

"_**Uhhh, Ayumu you okay?" Mai asked tentatively reaching a hand onto his muscled shoulder. His shoulder got tighter with her touch.**_

"_**Who was that?" He asked walking away from Mai into the kitchen, his gait rough and tight. His footfalls loud on the tile floor.**_

"_**I-I just told you that was Ryan a friend of mine from the case we just took." Mai wondered what had him so wound up. It scared her slightly, making her hand reach for her pocket that held her cell phone.**_

"_**Let me make myself clearer, what is he doing living with you?" Her nose crinkled as his voice raised. She didn't like it one bit and if he didn't like it then he should talk to her about it not yell. It wouldn't solve anything.**_

"_**One. Don't you dare raise your voice at me. And Two. Ryan is staying with me because he needed a place to stay and I offered." Ayumu turned around this time to look start at her, piercing green eyes showing a bucket full of emotions. He walked closer to Mai getting right in her face.**_

"_**What did you say?" Mai didn't flinch ask the words came out, feeling like pricks of ice at her heart.**_

"_**I don't think I stuttered." She said her voice coming out hoarse now, her throat burning slightly. Ayumu raised his hand up slightly and then lightly shoved Mai out of the way and went to the door. She couldn't believe that he had raised his hand at her as if to hit her. The door slammed with an echoing bang, that broke Mai down. Her knees went weak and buckled under her with tears coming faster and faster, dripping onto the tiled floor making a small puddle.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mai threw the covers off her and stepped out of bed her warm feet contrasting with the cold floor a shiver climbing up her spine. Walking into the bathroom she looked into the mirror. To say she looked like shit would be an understatement. She had big dark circles under her eyes, her skin was pale and her shoulder length hair was a mess. She ran her hands through her hair, she had let it grow out. And she was happy with it, she thought it made her look more feminine and classy.

Mai breathed in slowly getting ready to test out her voice to see if she could finally go in for her shift at the grill.

The story starts when it was hot and summer

and I had it all, I had right there where I wanted him

She came along, got him alone, and let's here the applause

she took him faster than you can say sabotage.

Mai smiled as she heard her voice come out clear and pure. Not the hoarse sound that was like nails to a chalk bored. Running she grabbed her phone and called KiKi her boss at The Grill & Bar.

Ring ring. Ring ri-. "Hello KiKi here how may I help you?"

"Hey KiKi it's Mai I can come in for my shift today and sing if you'd like." Mai said breathless from the phone hunt she just had.

"Are you sure you sound kind of breathless." Mai sighed rolling her eyes.

"Yeah positive. Please KiKi I'll love you forever." Mai whined, she loved sing. Ever since Naru had left it was her safe haven were she could just let her emotions leave with the words that left her mouth.

"Oh well that's an offer I just can't pass up now isn't it. So don't be late hun."

"Thanks KiKi your the best."

"I know I am." Mai giggled as the call ended. She could be worst then Naru sometimes. She put her phone down and went to take a shower.

* * *

"_There's a place off corner of ocean avenue were I used to sit and talk with you, we were both sixteen and it felt so rig-"_ Mai picked up her phone and held her towel tighter to her small body.

"Hello."

"Hey Mai, it's Monk." The phone rang with his voice.

"Oh he Monk, whatcha need." She smiled she hadn't seen him in awhile, it was nice to talk to him.

"Well I heard you and Ryan had the day off and I already talked to Ryan and we were all thinking about going out tonight, you in?" He sound excited and it made Mai feel bad, she had work tonight. She bit her lip sighing inwardly.

"I'm sorry Monk, but I have work tonight, you guys go out and have some fun." She heard Monk whine from the other side.

"But Mai I haven't seen you in for like...EVER and...and." Then she heard another voice come in from the back ground.

"Oh shut up you big goof if she can't come then she can't come." She heard a familiar whacking sound and then the dial tone. Mai rolled her eyes at his childishness, but smiled anyways. _He wouldn't be Monk if he didn't whine about something._

Mai walked to her closet to look for something to wear. _Ehh... Nope... Oh god not happening... eh maybe... Oh yes this is it._ After a half a hour of looking for something to where she found a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that had a sparkle swirl like design down the side and a gray dressy tank top, the fabric at the top half of the back was shaped like a butterfly. She curled her hair lightly and added light make-up. And some black flats.

She smiled at her reflection, she looked fabulous. Better than she had in days, she almost hoped Ayumu would walk in tonight. She looked at the clock, 6:45 the numbers flashed. She rushed to her front door grabbed her coat and keys and a few other things. And then out the door she went to her job with a smile on her face.

* * *

Monk sulked slumped over in front of the group including: John, Ayako, Masako, Ryan, Yasu, Madoka, and even Naru and Lin.

"Awww my sweet cuddle bear what's wrong." Yasu's voice was sickly sweet and lovey dovey, But even then it didn't snap Monk out of his depression session. The cloud over his head seemed to get even big. Yasu leaned back to the others. "Wow he's really out of it whats wrong." Some gave an accusing glance at Ayako.

"What. This is in no way my fault, he's only depressed because Mai's not here." She scoffed.

"Well then where is she?" John questioned.

"She said something about work." They all looked back to Naru this time. He just shook his head, telling them he didn't know. Though he would've liked to.

"Maybe it was a lie to make you guys feel better, because she wanted to go on a date with her boyfriend." Yasu said from in front of them. They all stopped to think about, well everyone except Ryan.

"Nope," Ryan said turning around to face them.

"What... how would you know?" Monk asked his head still down.

"Well," He reached a hand behind his head to scratch the back of his neck. "They kind of got into a fight." They all looked at the boy while Naru came forward.

"What do you mean 'kinda'." Naru had a weird look in his eyes.

"Well I don't know the details she wouldn't tell me anything, but when I came home she was crying on the couch. I put her in bed after that. From what I could see she wasn't hurt in any way, physically I mean. Although I didn't really like him from the start, but if I see him I would like to give him a piece of mind or fist either one sounds good to me." The group smiled warmly at Ryan who was looking down at the concrete. Monk went up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on guys don't want to be late for our reservation." They nodded and made their way down the road to a place called The Grill & Bar. It was a plain name, but it didn't really matter because there chicken wings were the bomb. They walked in hearing the tuning of the of a guitar, Monk smiled loving the sound of it. Music was something he loved.

He looked up and almost fell over at who was tuning it. "Uhh guys I found Mai." Monk pointed to the stage were Mai was dressed all fancy like tuning a beautiful dark brown guitar that had a butterfly swirl design going up the frets. She held her fingers in a certain way and ran her fingers down the strings a lovely sound coming from it.

A tall tanned lady walked up in front of Mai her night as black hair up a in a long braid. "You ready girl?" Her voice was silky smooth as it rolled off her tongue.

"Yep, just finished tuning m guitar now all I have to do is pick a song to sing." Mai smiled at the lady, as she put a finger to her chin.

"Hmmmm, how bout something with a beat. Maybe get the place moving."

"Ohhh I have the best song in mind." Mai said a big chester cat smile on her face.

"I like the way you think girl." They both laughed. "Well get your butt moving you got a crowd to woo." Mai smirked.

"No prob." She stood up and went back to talk to the band setting down the guitar she had just held. Grabbing an electric guitar that was a shiny white. She looked to the band behind her and whispered something.

The team watched from their table as the rock like music flowed through the dark bar. Waitresses and waiters flew around the room on Roller-blades', their hips slightly moving to the beat. The words slipped from Mai's mouth like water through a river. Flowing ever so smoothly. The words were up beat and made most of the team want to get up and dance.

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

She finished the last verse and bowed. People clapped all around the room, wolf whistles coming from a few of the guys around the to which Naru and Ryan gave prompt glares that the other men seemed to ignore. The crowded then died down and Mai went on with sing different songs from slow to up beat, love and break-up songs. Ever once in awhile the team would get up and dance.

Mai had noticed them after the first song, but didn't let them know that. Though she had caught Madoka's eyes. She watched the door as she was finishing the last part of the song she was sing, getting a funny feeling. Just as the last word left her lips Ayumu came stomping through the door a look of confused anger on his face. _Probable since I was ignoring his calls and text. _Mai thought with bittersweet remorse, but then she smiled this would be a great time to get what she wanted to say or more like sing off her chest. Two songs came to mind and she decided she would sing them both then take a break.

She turned her back to the crowd to talk to the band. After telling them the plan she turned back around and smiled as the guitar made sound. Then she started sing.

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man

Ayumu looked up at the stage hearing Mai's voice, she looked him right in the eye. A knowing smile playing on her face.

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know

She looked away and danced around the stage. Smiling and winking at some of the guys.

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them  
I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

Her hand went to her chest, closing her eyes.

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

She sent a smirk to Ayumu.

But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

People around the bar started clapping with the song, others getting up and going on the dance floor. The SPR team was smiling, happy that she was sticking up herself.

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

When the song ended she smiled bowing slightly. She connected the microphone back on to the stand, standing in front of it.

"So how was that?" The bar erupted with cheers, echoing and reverberating around the room, making Mai giggle into the microphone. "Yeah, that one was called Mean. Now the next song I'm about to sing is call The Way I Loved You. I wrote it myself not to long ago." The guitar started making the room grow quiet while Mai closed her eyes.

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

The team was confused and Naru had his head turned trying to block out what he was hearing. He stood up and started to walk out the door. Mai watched making her voice roll smoothly and clearly over the next verse.

But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Naru paused in his walking and turned to see Mai eyes connecting with his, a sparkle that rarely saw shined in them. Making the brown look more like a golden honey.

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

Ayumu almost got up from his chair to run up and smack Mai, he knew it wasn't right to think like that but her words stung and reached the deepest pits of jealousy in him. He looked over to where Mai was and saw that boy again her boss. Wondering what he had the he didn't.

He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable

But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all

And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now

Madoka smiled brightly, she knew Naru all to well. Madoka caught Naru from the corner of her eye leaning against the wall a soft smile that she hadn't seen in awhile gracing his face.

I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

The song ended with Mai bowing and the crowd going wild with excitement. Ayumu was now walking out the door. Not even looking back as Mai smirked his way. She was in complete euphoria. She felt like she was on top of the world, Naru was once again neutral as he sat down in his seat, but deep, deep deep down he was doing a jig.

* * *

**All the music is not mine. The credit goes to the lovely singers who wrote them. 3. And I'm sure as you can see that my Fav singer I Taylor Swift. =). Well here's the next chapter and I don't know what you guys thought but i don't think it was one of my best. =/. **


	10. It all crumbles down to fall together

Mai and Ryan were home now after a wonderful night with their friends. Everyone had been blown away by Mai's voice, complementing her graciously.

Both were now sitting in front of the TV in their Pjs, watching something. Mai sipping tea from a rather large coffee cup while Ryan had a can of soda in his hand. They sat in a comfortable silents their eyes never once leaving the moving screen in front of them. Though neither seemed to be watching it either. Both thinking about something.

Ryan had the urge to ask Mai the question that wound the minds of the team all night. While Mai wondered when he was just going to spit it out and ask. She glared at her drink the small bits of herbs at the bottom of the cup coming to life, spiraling to the top then slowly floating back down.

"Why don't-"

"Mai I-"

Both stopped as they heard each other speak, this time the silence becoming unbearably tense. Ryan broke it his low voice whispering around the room.

"Mai...What happened between you and Ayumu that night he came over?" The question hung in the air longer than it should have making Mai uncomfortable. She fidgeted in her seat on the floor her hands gripping tighter to her cup.

"Not a lot really happened, it's... it's what he almost did that scared me. Also knowing that after that fight I wouldn't be able to hang on to him any longer, knowing the one piece of a new life I had started wasn't going to be there anymore." Ryan watched her intently, she didn't face him. He asked the question that still lingered in the air.

"What did he almost do Mai?" His voice was rough and protective. Though he hadn't known the girl all that long and had hated her in the beginning, he felt an over whelming feeling of protectiveness wash over him. Not like she was his, but that she was something he didn't want getting hurt. Like a sister.

Mai turned her head slightly her hair obscuring any emotion he could try to see on her face.

"He-.. he almost hit me." A tear dripped to the floor not going unnoticed by Ryan. The can in his hand denting in with the amount of pressure he was using to squeeze it, imagining it being Ayumu's head. His hand loosened at hearing a sob come from Mai, she had been strong this whole time holding her head high. He was amazed a girl so frail looking could even think about being as strong as Mai was. He moved down to the floor next to her pulling her body to him wrapping his arms around her tight.

"Don't worry I will never let anyone hurt you and I'm sure the others won't either." His voice, protective and smooth making Mai's muscles become less tense and her sobs quiet into sniffles. Ryan's hand rubbed circles on her back and an image of her mother flashed through Mai's head. She then indicated for Ryan to move, he did reluctantly though.

Mai stood stretching bones cracking silently. "Night." Mai said walking out of the living room Ryan watching after her. He had a bad feeling that she wasn't really going to sleep, but he wasn't going to invade her privacy. He turned off the TV and grabbed both the can and cup. He put the cup in the sink and can in the garbage. Then made his way to his own room sleep pulling at his seams.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beeeee-_

The alarm stopped with a tap of Mai's hand, instead of the usual smack she gave it. That was only because she had been awake for a while. Sleep had been illusive last night, it would let her get close teasing her with peaceful blackness then push her away making her come back to conciseness, where her mind was puddle of memories, feelings and unopened boxes of old memories that if were unleashed would break Mai. She was brought out of her retrieve by her door cracking open the light of the hallway breaking the darkness of the room. Ryan's head popped in sending her a concerned look.

"Uhh Mai time to get up." She just nodded her head wordlessly and crawled out of bed walking to her own bathroom and closed it. Ryan sighed he felt helpless at this point, he never had to deal with a heart broken girl. Though he didn't think she was totally heart broken, but more or less a little sad that she lost something. She didn't seem like she really liked doing that, losing things, her whole life she seemed to have lost things. Her parents, a chance at an easy life and something told him so much more.

For now though he was going to let it go, wait for her to bring it up.

About an hour later they were both grabbing their jackets and heading out the door. They were both silent walking to the office neither having the need to talk. Once reaching the office both went to do their own thing, Mai filing while Ryan went back to Lin's office to help him with different case files and things of the like.

The office was unusually silent all day the only thing breaking it being Naru's calls for tea to which Mai never said anything about. Never once waiting for a thank you. Naru found this quite weird and ended up walking out into the lobby every once while acting like he needed a book or information from one. And it never once made Mai look up which never went unnoticed by him. He would take this chance to look over her face. Her soft lips were set in a start line and her honey eyes were darker and filled with... well that's what confused him, her eyes were void of any emotion at all. It shocked him that the girl who wore her emotions so obviously on her sleeve all the time could just shut down like that.

He sat in his office mulling over it when he should have been looking over case files. So he picked up one looking over the information. He noticed there was a note attached to it, he pulled on it careful releasing it from the paper clip. Unfolded it and read it.

_Dear Mr. Shibuya,_

_My name is Io Milan, I feel like I'm going crazy. I'm not one to believe in fictional things, but as of late strange and frighting things have been happening. The one that scares me the most is how my husband has been acting since we've moved in. He's usually very gentle and kind, now mind you he can be assertive when he wants, but never would he yell or scream or- _The hand writing got a little wobble like she was shaking when she wrote the letter.- _hit me. I thought maybe he was having a stressful time at work, but then it started happening to my son to. If I told him to clean his room he would give me a look and then tell me to do it. And it surprised me when he did it in front of my husband and he did nothing about it. And its gotten so much worse I feel like I'm back in a time where if a woman spoke without being spoken to she was scolded. I've also noticed when I'm home alone it gets eerily quiet and I get flicked and poked, every once in awhile my hair even gets pulled. So please I beg you to come and help me. I don't think I can take it much longer and I don't think my baby daughter on the way will be able __to either._

And that's how it ended, through out most the letter it looked like she was in a hurry. _Probable worried her husband would come home and find her writing it. _He rubbed his temples, it sounded real and he knew if he didn't take it and Mai got a hold of it she would explode._ Then again, _he looked to the door where it was all to quiet. He picked the file and opened his door, Mai looked to his surprise.

"Oh Naru..um do you need tea?" Naru couldn't help, but feel his heart clench at how worn out she sounded.

"No I just needed you to call these people about the case they sent us." His voice took up a professional air that he didn't even have control over. She timidly took the file from his hand and opened it up to look for the phone number. Naru turned and went to his door, but then turned around remembering what the letter said. _I feel like I'm back in a time where if a woman spoke without being spoken to she was scolded. _

"Mai," she looked up to his eyes, they were filled with an unfamiliar emotion. "If a mans voice answers the phone switch it over to my line." He gave her a hard look, she just nodded and went back to looking for the number.

Mai heard the door close with a soft click signaling her to let out her held breath. She pulled the phone to ear blowing her bangs out of her eyes and dialed the number. It rang several times before a rough voice answered. "Hello, whose this." It sounded almost evil making Mai's spine crawl. Narus voice rang through her head. _If a mans voice answers the phone switch it over to my line. _

She breathed out then switched the line and waited. For five minutes she sat there waiting. Breathing deeply the chills still crawling on her skin. The voice sounded human but had some deep underlining to it, that made Mai wonder what kind of case this could be.

She heard the soft click of a door opening and looked up to see Naru coming out of his office. He was rubbing his temples and his face was set in a thin look of disdain. Mai rapidly got up from her chair and made her way to the kitchen making quite a lot of noise making Ryan and Lin emerge from Lin's offices, that had been Mai's plan all along. She couldn't deal with her own problems so she knew dealing with Naru's new case would be no walk in the park. She then brought out three cups of tea, on a shaking tray.

Ryan noticing this and stood up and helped Mai, but she maneuvered around him and set the tray down on the table. She started passing out the tea, when she got to Ryan he was about to pass it up, but she sent him a death glare. He grabbed the tea from her hands and sat down. Once she placed the tray back in the kitchen she sat down looking down at her hands in her lap, but then she snapped.

"Naru." Her voice was snappy and sharp. "What the HELL was that!" All three stopped sipping her tea and looked at her, but the only answer that came from Naru was.

"A new case."

* * *

**New case file- It brings out the worst in you. **

**What if you ghost could bring out the worst in you.**

_Hey hey everybody sorry about the delay in the chapter, but I was busy and I'm not going to lie but I was also very lazy. One reason why this chapter is so short. And I'm so sorry for that. I know how it feels when you wait for a sorry you like and then the author throws out a bullshit chapter because they were lazy. But I hope you like this. As always thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chappy._**  
**


	11. The little things that help

O MY GODDDD! I am soo sorryyyyy for not UPDATING sooner. So it started out with writers block and then I got my laptop taken away and more writers block and then my charger broke and now were here. I feel so sorry and I will have to next one out ASAP. so if you hate me right now I don't think I would blame you.

* * *

Mai Sighed as she leaned her head on the car window the scenery around them going from work building to large homes with beautiful front yards and expensive cars. Ryan next to her held a collage school book in his hands. Though he wasn't taking any classes Yasu was lending him old school books of his for Ryan to use. She looked away from him and back out the window where she saw and felt the van slowing down and then turn and pull into a long driveway. Fancy statues passed her eye sight shrouded by trees and exotic flower bushes. It looked like a post card from a tropical island.

"Monk." The static from the wakie-talkie pulled her from the world outside the van.

"What's up Naru." Monk's voice came out distorted, sounding lower and less coherent.

"I want to inform you all that during this case we will be working in pairs and that all men are to stay away from the mother. Okay," He didn't wait for an answer. "The pairs are as follows, Monk and Matsuzaki, Lin and Madoka, John and Hara, Ryan and Yasu," Mai sucked in a breathe that only left her and Naru. "And myself and Mai." She could hear snickering from the other side of the walkie-talkie though it sounded more like clicks with the distortion.

Naru switched it off quickly as if the snickering annoyed him. Mai glanced at Naru from her seat in the back only being able to see the back of his head. Then the van finally stopped jerking back a little as Lin shifted it into park. The doors opened at the same time as a older man walked out of the home. His face was hard set and his beady green eyes shifted through the team. Another boy came out behind him around Mai and Ryan's age doing the same thing as his father. They both had shaved blonde hair and lanky bodies, muscles formed in thin pieces on the legs and arms. Mai looked away from them and up to one of the windows where a curtain swung back into place as if someone had been looking out it.

"...And this is Mai Taniyama an assistant." She brought her eyes from the window back to the two men in front of her. The elder one didn't give a fleeting glance, but the younger one had his eyes traveling greedily all over her body. She felt unusually naked in her long jeans and hoodie pull-over jacket.

Both Ryan and Naru took notice of the boys wondering eyes, Naru moving slightly in front of her while Ryan grabbed her hand squeezing it lightly. It didn't seem to waver the boys spirits though only smirking at their attempt to hide her. The gleam in his eyes told Mai that this wasn't gonna be a fun case not one bit.

* * *

Mai sighed leaning back in one of the few computer chairs they had in base. She hadn't been allowed to leave the room since they arrived, also Naru never left her side, actually more or less the room she was in. The others were traveling around the house taking temperatures and setting up the cameras. Just as she was about to pass out in boredom she heard the door slide open. She looked up to see a beautiful women. She had long pin straight midnight black hair so black that it had a tint of blue to it. Her eyes were a silver color with a look of frozen fear. Her body was dainty except for the large bulge that was her stomach.

"Umm hello may... may I come in?" She was nervous entirely to nervous Mai thought.

"Why of course this is your home." Mai said standing up giving the woman a warm smile. Naru watched from one of the long desk tables they had set up in the room. Watching the monitors flicker on one by one showing different pictures of the house.

The woman walked in more confidently now showing her own small smile. Mai eagerly stood up and walked towards the portable tea maker pouring the woman a small cup of heated tea. She smiled taking a sip of the amber liquid.

Mai couldn't help but feel out of place next to the beautiful woman. She made Mai wonder if she was somehow not good enough to stand next to her. Mai pushed away the feeling chucking it to the back of her mind where it would stay hidden. Before either of them could speak they heard footsteps. They sounded like cracks of thunder coming from the hall. The door then slammed open revealing the man from earlier though this time his face held anger and distrust.

"Io what are doing in here, I thought I told you to stay up in the room." His voice was deep and rough making Mai's spine shake. She looked back to Naru who was still sitting in his seat his looking as though he were focused on the monitors. But contrary to Mai's popular belief he was actually watching the whole scene keeping an eye on Mai waiting for the time he would have to step in and help Mai.

Mai looked back to the couple where she saw that Io had put down her tea on the coffee table he fist balled tightly and stuck to her sides, moving ever so slightly with her anger.

"I-I." She couldn't seem to spit the words out fast enough. "I'm not some princess you can keep locked up in her bedroom, I am a human being and I don't have to take any orders from you. I am my own person not your doll get that threw your thick head." Io let out a breathe as if it had took every ounce of strength to say that. Mai watched the older mans face turn red and his eyes become dilated. Pressure built up in Mai's head as if her body was telling her something.

"Why you Bitch." He yelled grabbing Io's arm dragging her fragile body from the room. Even once the presence left Mai still felt the pressure building, feeling like someone had there hands wrapped around her head and squeezing. She cradled her head in her hands letting a small whimper leave her lips reaching Naru's ears in seconds making him move in auto pilot towards her.

"Mai..." He asked hesitantly, not expecting the words that left her mouth next.

"Naru we have to go save her," She looked up into his eyes already seeing the answer. "Naru." Her voice raising an octave.

"No." There was finality to his voice leaving no room to argue, but as always Mai searched for the little space she could find.

"Why not, we can't just let her get hurt. We're here for a reason Naru, to help them out. Sitting here isn't going to help them. And letting her get beat won't help either." She stood up trying desperately to reach Naru's height, to intimidate him in some way. He still just watched her not showing any sign of backing down. So Mai did the only thing that seemed right at the moment, let's repeat that right at that moment. She ran around Naru and out the door before he could grab her in to his arms safely.

He followed her gaining on her with his long strides. She then stopped and banked a left down a hallway where screaming was coming from a room. It sounded like crying and screams of pain. Mai flung the door open breaking Naru on the inside. He knew if they stepped in there it would hard to get themselves out.

She flew into the room and before Naru could run in as well the door slammed shut, reaching only inches from his nose. His fist landed hard against the polished wood his other hand twisting and turning the knob looking for a way to get in the room. He reached a hand into pocket pulling out his walkie-talkie pressing the button on the side. A scream that sound eerily familiar making his skin crawl and his heart thrum in his chest, interrupting his train of thought making him go into a wild frenzy banging on the door with both fist. He heard footsteps behind making their way towards him and his panicked self. It didn't surprise him that Lin was the first to arrive followed by Monk and Yasu the others behind them.

Lin nicely but hurriedly shoved Naru out of the way ready to kick the door down. Though none of the sort happened because the door swung out on its own. The scene in front of them a surprising one.

Mai stood tall her hands in the nine cuts position, her hair looked wind blown and clothes rumpled, her eyes were wide with shock but her shoulders were slumped with relief. On the floor behind her was Io, her arms were crossed over herself as if she was trying to hold herself together, her midnight hair covered her face. The most shocking to them all was the older man laying on the floor face down his breathing steady as if he were asleep.

"I-I exercised him the ghost no longer has power over him." Mai voice rang loud and clear through the room. Everybody's attention going back to her. But not everybody was happy to see her well he was happy to see her alive, but Naru was absolutely livid with her right now. Mai put a small smile on her face. "Sorry for worrying you guys." Naru's blood boiled. _If she thinks she's sorry now wait til I get done with her. _He clenched his fist his voice coming out hard.

"Lin, Monk Take Mr. Milan back to base, Madoka and Yasu please take Ms. Milan to base as well. Ms. Hara, Ms. Matsuzaki and Brown go around the house if you sense anything exercise it. Ryan go with and check the cameras." All of them moved right away not wanting to be part of Naru's wrath. Though all of them knew Naru was only trying to get rid of them so he could yell at Mai. Even though it didn't seem apparent at the time, it was the little things he did that made them relies he cared for her. Like right now how he was getting rid of them so he didn't have to yell at her in front of them so she wouldn't be embarrassed.

Once the room was clear the air seemed to get tense. "Na-Naruu I'm s-so sorry-" She fumbled with her words like a young child trying to find out a way to get out of being yelled at by his or her parents. "Naru-"

"Your sorry..." It came out like a soft whisper with a hard undertone to it. Mai shrieked away alittle from Naru's oncoming footsteps. "Is that all you have to say, 'I'm sorry.' well Mai?" She didn't know what to say or do, so she decided to stick with the truth nodding her head yes. He breathed heavily walking closer and closer until she hit the wall. "That's not going to cut it this time Mai you could have been seriously injured or worse killed and whats even more shocking is that even with how many times I've told you not to use the nine cuts on people you still use it anyway." His voice kept raising. His right hand lifted to her left shoulder. His eyes dark sapphire blue eyes boring into her own honey ones.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore, I thought when invited you back on the team that you would have grown up some and learned to listen to me on cases." As he spoke he squeezed harder on her shoulder to where it hurt, he kept on speaking. "Maybe- Maybe I made a mistake." Mai's eyes widen his voice was hard as his grip on her shoulder. Which finally made her let out a whimper.

Naru noticed this letting go of her shoulder straying shocked at his own hands. "Go back to base Mai." His voice was hard and shocked Mai that he would just stop like that. "Mai." His sharp command made her run from the room and back to base.

Naru didn't follow after though he was still to shocked, yes he has gotten mad at Mai before, But never had he ever hurt her. He sighed and sat down on the golden king size bed in the room letting his head bury it self in his hands.

"_Oh come on you know it felt good to finally show her where her place was." _The voice whispered around the room breaking the silence. Making the hair on Naru's neck stand on ends. The voice had a persuasive edge to it. Like if you didn't have any kind self power it could wrap you in its lies and tangle you in its webs. He glared around the room looking for the source.

"Who's there." Naru watched closer waiting for the voice again but it never came , the room stayed unusually quiet. You should have been able to hear the sounds of the outside or the people moving around in base or around the house. He stood up finally making his away out of the room and back to base. Inside he found that everyone was back. Lin and Madoka were watching the monitors, Masako, John and Yasu were talking quietly with Monk. Ryan sat with Mai in his arms where she was now asleep. And Ayako was making some tea for herself. Io and Dia- Io's husband- Were also in base. Dia was still passed out and Io was sitting next to Mai and Ryan, she was watching Mai with a mother's care.

But all of that stopped when he walked in the room. All the little sounds stopped and Mai stirred in her sleep as if noticing the lack of noise. One of her golden honey eyes peeked opened and looked over at him and then shut right away and snuggled closer to Ryan. Something about Mai doing that made him feel like his heart was breaking. _She's scared of me._ He sighed and walked to his chair.

"Anything new?" He asked going into to business mode trying to lock away the feelings he just felt.

Yasu stood holding a folder in his hands. "I've been trying to look up information about the house, but I can't find anything at all not even a deed or a date this place was built. It's like this place never existed-"

"Or like the people never wanted it to exist." John cut him off and sent him an apologetic nod. Yasu nodded back and looked at Naru.

"Exactly." Naru captured his chin in between his thumb and forefinger. He then looked over to Io. "Do you know anything about the house." She shook her head.

"The house use to belong to Dia's Great-great-grandfather. That's all he ever told me." Io spoke quietly.

"Do you remember his name?" She shook her head at Naru.

"Kin...His name was Kin Milan." Everyone's heads whipped over to the couch where Dia was now leaning up slightly his green eyes half lidded.


	12. Don't ignore me

**Hey guys, HAPPY SPRING BREAK... that is if your on spring break =). Well I want to thank everyone who stayed with me through that hard spot and commented THANK YOU SO MUCH. Just to let you guys all know (Because I don't think I ever did this) I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT-or any of its characters- unfortunately. *Sigh* -_- . Well here is the next chappy hope it's what you hoped it would be. =D. **

* * *

Dia was now sitting up with a cup of tea in his hands the steam raising past his face. Mai watched him closely looking for anything that would make it seem like he was possessed still. But he looked calm and collected and she didn't have the fleeting urge to run away from him anymore. They were all now waiting for him to tell them about his great-great-grandfather.

"The reason you guys are having trouble finding anything on him or the house was because he was in a sense a very recluse man. Though I say in a sense because the business he worked in the house wasn't anything in that entirety. You see this house use to be a Brothel more commonly known now in days as a whore-house." He stopped and surveyed the group, the leader of the group and his tall assistant seemed dull to the subject, but deep in their eyes you could see disgust. The women of the group and his wife had pale faces also showing their own disgusted looks the youngest of them all had her hand up to mouth her eyes wide with horror. The rest of the men had about the same thing. "Now I'm sure your wondering how it stayed so close lipped over the years, well only an amount few could get in even then though they would have a slip up. It was kept very hidden an people who knew my great-great-grandfather knew his take on women. He was very cruel with them and always let them know what he thought of them. If they even thought of going against him they were punished." The team had took on face of horror and distrust as if they couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I'm guessing you believe that he is the one haunting the house." Naru gave him sharp look.

"I don't believe I know for a fact seeing as he was the one that possessed me." The group looked on stunned that Dia even knew he was possessed let alone the one who possessed him.

"How do you know for sure?" Naru from the beginning figure that Kin was the one who possessed Dia but didn't really have strong enough evidence except for the fact that the personalty's matched.

"I had met Kin once before he died and I swore to myself I would never forget his voice seeing as it happened make me scared at night as a child. He just had one of those voice that drained all the happiness from, that made you feel like you were alone in the world. And while I was possessed I heard that voice." Dia took another sip of his tea breathing in the calming sent of tea leaves and honey. The people around him watching him, calculating if he was going to become possessed again. He would have been lying if he told himself that he didn't think it was going to happen again. He put his tea down and looked up at the group. "Any other questions?"

"Yes, is your son possessed to?" Dia's face took on a grim one as he spoke. Answering Yasu question which buzzed around most of their minds.

"Yes." It was quick and short but Mai knew that there was a lot of emotion laced threw it. She then shot out her own question.

"But how is that possible he's only one ghost how could he posses two people at once?" Dia looked down at his hands his grim face getting grimmer with the lingering question that he didn't know the answer to.

"Because Mai he is not really possessing them he is just being very persuasive." Naru spoke as if from experience. His eyebrows were brought together in thought and then it clicked like a light bulb going on over his head. He remembered earlier when him and Mai got into that fight. "By any chance did you and your wife get into a fight of sorts before you became possessed."

Dia looked up confused not remembering the night he got possessed. "Yes." The voice came from Dia's side. Everyone looked to Io, Naru sent her a questioning gaze. He then went on asking routine questions.

Through out this Mai sat quietly trying to think about how Naru had talked to her only minutes ago. Though he seemed to direct the comment to her it wasn't like he was talking to her. His voice which was usually had some amusement to it when correcting her had been void of any such feeling. He hadn't made a snide comment about her being an idiot for not knowing the answer. _Well duh Mai that wasn't an easy answer._ But a fleeting feeling went through her gut telling her that, that wasn't it. _Usually even if it is hard to answer he still calls me an idiot._

Her heart clenched for some reason, but she ignored it going over the thought again trying to find something logical, which mind you wasn't easy for a tired brain.

"-i...-ai...Mai..Mai." She blinked and looked for the source of the voice calling her name. Her eye's coming in contact with amused murky brown eyes.

"M-Monk." she said jumping slightly with their close proximity.

"Hey, what's up you looked like your head was up in the clouds." He had an inviting smile on his face. Mai sent him small forced smile shaking her head.

"I'm fine Monk just a little tired." She waited for it, she waited for the snide comment about how she shouldn't be tired because she slept all the time only in so many words. Her eyes watched him waiting for him to lift his head an say something about her gawking at him, but her gaze was broken when a hand waved in front of her face. She snapped her head to the body the hand was connected to. Monk was once again staring at her this time in concern though.

Mai sent him a forced smile. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Mai stood up and opened door, pausing waiting for Naru to say the magical words 'Mai, tea', but it never came so she shoved the door open and flew out it making her way to the girls room. Once she got there she slammed the door shut an slid down it putting her head in hands and for the second time in the past few day she cried over a guy only this time she loved this one.

* * *

The team save Naru, stared at the door in worry. None could sum up a reason why she would just run out the door like that. A few sent Naru a fleeting glance but got nothing more than seeing their boss do paper work. What confuse them more was that Naru hadn't stopped her from leaving the base nor had he made a snide comment.

Most took it as a miracle of sorts that maybe he was just in a good mood, Lin on the other hand stared at his young ward with a knowing glance. _Something happened between them and it doesn't look good._ The thought fled his mind though deciding that for now he would min his business but if worst came to worst he would give Noll a talking to, that or if he didn't listen would call his parents. Lin sighed as he looked away from him getting the distinct feeling that by the end of this case things were going to change for a little while.

* * *

Mai opened her eyes to be met by a dark area with glowing orbs floating around her. The place clicked instantly, it had been the place were she had first met Gene and where she often met him. Her eyes traveled around until they landed on a approaching figure his body shape very closely resembling her bosses. When Gene's face came in clearer she smiled and made a mad dash for him. Her arms wounded around his waist Gene's own arms wouned around Mai. And then Mai started to cry.

"W-what's wrong with h-him Gene." He rubbed her back cooing her.

"He's just being cautious Mai." He pause looking down at her shaking form. "He's scared to hurt you." She chuckled.

"To late for that now, huh." She tired to joke.

"Don't worry he'll come around he's just being stubborn. Don't let that idiot scientist bring you down." She smiled and giggled backing up so she could look into his eyes. They were a different color than Naru's, though most wouldn't notice it Naru's eyes were a dark midnight blue that sapphires couldn't even compare. Gene's on the other hand were more of a dark ocean blue and were more playful than Naru's, they always had a smile in them and a sweet joke. She sighed knowing they weren't here to trade pleasantries.

"So what do you need to show me?" Her question broke the playful silence filling it with a morbid reminder that things weren't safe.

He waved his hand not even bothering to answer her. A room can into focus it was painted a passionate red color, small gold designs laced across it. Other than its beautiful color there wasn't much, only a four post bed that had gold wispy drapes hanging from the ceiling covering the bed in a gold canopy. Its covers were more of a blood red color and looked like liquid silk making Mai gag slightly in disgust seeing as the bed looked more like it was covered in blood than the fabulous fabric.

"Though Kin slept around with many of the women here he had one favorite." Gene's grim voice broke Mai from her gawking making her spine shiver.

"Who?" Her voice was barely above a whisper barely cutting through the stifling silence. Gene only pushed her forward towards the bed where Mai could see a hazed out petite figure lying on the bed barely moving.

Mai moved back some of the draping widening her eyes at the girl chained to the bed. Mai felt like she was looking into a slightly distorted mirror showing her a twisted image of her self. The girl had long honey locks that would be just like Mai's if they were that long. Her cinnamon eyes mirrored Mai's other than holding a look of nothingness. Her face slightly more bony from lack of food and had a scar running down the right side of her face, going from her temple to just above the corner of her lip. Mai was just about to voice her opinion when she felt like she couldn't breathe. She let the drapes slip from her hands and her knees clasped under her.

"Mai!" Gene sent her a worried look that then turned panicked when he got a flash of her sleeping figure.

"Mai I need you to wake up and scream as loud as you can." Mai breathed in a short breathe of air smuggled in air.

"Gene, what's going on your scaring me." He just shook his head and grabbed Mai's head with both hands making her look into his eyes. All she saw next was a bright flash of light and then she was in the girls room again an usually cool wind coming over her chest and an odd pressure on her body. Mai looked up to find the son of the Io and Dia on top of her his eyes a blood red color the same as the sheets in the room in her dreams. He smirked down at her and then leaned down to kiss her neck feeling his chest touch her own, skin touching skin, it then hit her that her button down bed shirt had been ripped open. Then finally a scream tore from her lips.

"AYAKO...MASAKO." The son only laughed, she just now while she was screaming remembered his name-Baku.

"Yell all you want Mika, nobody will hear you." She stiffened at hearing the name, the girl from her dreams popping into her head Gene's words reverberating in her mind. _'Though Kin slept around with many of the women here he had one favorite.' _

A scream again torn from her lips as she shook and struggled under the possessed teenager. He laid kisses down her neck making her try to worm away from Baku. His hands moved from her shoulders to her chest where he took a hold of her bra and just as he was about to rip it off the door opened Monk running to Mai's side. He ripped Baku off Mai sending him to the ground, Lin and John then came in and grabbed Baku tying his hands behind his back.

Monk then slowly walked over to Mai and grim look on his face. He went to reach for her, but instead she jumped into his arms spilling her tears on to his white night shirt. Monk laced his arms around her tightly rocking her back and forth cooing words on safety into her ear. Mai looked up from his shirt slightly and looked over his shoulder where Lin and John where pulling a unconscious Baku from the room. She then looked to the door where Naru was leaning against the door frame. But when their eyes connected he walked away not giving her a fleeting glance of concern.

Her heart dropped making it seem almost hard to breathe, her eyes started to cloud over and she felt her chest start to heave. The voices around her seemed to blur together, she was only able to catch pieces.

"Mai..." "She's..shock...move away."

And then her whole world went cold and black.


	13. When Push Comes To Shove

**I am so sorry for the wait but i loss internet connection and then I wanted to make sure It was well worth the wait. I think this chapter will have your head spinning and wanting more, ;). So enjoy and thank you for waiting. **

* * *

Ayako lazily pushed open the base door rubbing her temples.

"Is she okay?" Monk's voice was timid and concerned. Ayako nodded her head.

"She should be fine, she was in shock." She looked to the others in the room they all sat in crumpled balls, well everyone except Naru and Lin, though Lin still looked dejected.

"What do we do now?" John voiced the question making it apparent that they couldn't just sit around now. Going to bed wasn't an option either seeing as they all were now in a restless state. Most couldn't sit quite still, having to fidget. "And what are we going to do about Baku?" This made some of the team freeze just now remembering why they had all awoken at the late hour of 2:00 am. Some looked over to the unconscious boy who was breathing softly.

"Maybe we should exercise him?" Monk rubbed the back of his head, his voice having a confused tone to it.

"That won't be necessary." Naru's monotone voice echoed around the room.

"What! Why not, I don't know about you Naru, but he sure looked pretty possessed when I saw him on top of Mai." Ayako yelled. Naru's hand clenched as the memory of that boy on top of Mai, for some reason he had held himself back from running over to the boy beating him senseless. Naru's mind flashed pictures of Mai's terrified face and tear stained cheeks. He sighed and tried to keep calm.

"Because Ms. Matzusaki he was never possessed at all." Ayako spluttered trying to spit out words in protest until she was interrupted by Masako, her kimono sleeve covering her mouth and nose as per usual.

"Naru's right had he been possessed I would have known it, though he did have an imprint of the ghost in his aura." Naru slightly nodded his head looking back down at his file though he didn't need it anymore he figured out what was going on already he just needed to make sure he was right, even if knew he was ultimately right.

"That reminds me, why the hell were you two still sleeping." Monk shot an accusing glance at Ayako.

"Don't look at me like that you old man I don't know why."

"Who you calling old man, if I'm correct your the oldest here you old hag. I bet that's why you didn't get up because you wanted more 'Beauty sleep.' Because we all know how much you need of that." Monk's voice grew over time his voice coming to a icy shout that surprised some in the room.

"Now, now guys were all scared, tired and worried, but we shouldn't be taking it out on each other," John spoke quietly trying to calm the starting fire. Ryan sighed, his hand obscuring most of his face muffling his voice.

"He's right there's no point in shouting pointless words at each other. It's not going to change what happened, all we can hope now is that we can keep anything like that from happening again." The group nodded save Naru and Lin.

"So big boss-"

"Owwww." A low whine came from the door where a crumpled Mai sat in the opening rubbing her throbbing head.

"Mai." "Mai..Are you okay?" "Mai you shouldn't be up yet." The comments were flung her way just going through one ear and right out the other as she shakily stood up pushing the entourage of people away from her form and looking up at Naru. He had taking a liking to the file in front of him again ignoring the nonsense. Only looking up slightly when it quieted. Mai had sat down right in front of him waiting for him to look up. He sighed.

"Yes, Mai what is it?" He had his eyes trained on the file rereading the same sentence over and over again waiting for Mai to speak.

"I..think we were lured here." Mai voice though low and weak rang loudly through the room. Naru's eyes had stopped moving and had widen slightly and his head had tilted to finally look into her eyes.

"And why in the world would you think that Mai." Though Naru had figured that since the attack earlier, he had pieced together the puzzle fitting each piece in their rightful.

"Well I...don'-...well the dream I had earlier, I don't know Naru I just think that we were." Mai watched Naru smirk but it went as fast as it came. The team watched as Naru raised himself from his seat and looked at the team.

"Everyone go to bed..Even you Lin I will be as well, tomorrow we will finish this case." The team stared in shock as he walked across the room his gait steady and final. No one argued to Mai's surprise, she watched as the team filed out of the room leaving only her and Lin who was watching the door where everyone had just left. Mai watched him get up and sigh and the look to her. He walked closer lying a pat on Mai's head rustling her hair.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine." She looked up at him with concerned eyes, only to see him smiling down at her which made her wounder if she was dreaming, but if so it would most likely be Naru the one doing this not Lin. She just nodded her head and looked back down to her bare feet. "Come on Mai time for bed." He walked towards the door and stopped once getting to the entrance waiting for Mai. She hurriedly made her way to him and walked out the base door as he held it for her. She then made her way to her room Lin following close behind seeing as the boy's room was across the hall from the girl's.

* * *

Mai tossed and turned in her bed not able to find a comfy spot on the bed. The plush pillow under her head felt to soft and the sheets to warm. She wonder if anyone else was lying awake like her right now. She sighed again and slid off the bed tip-toeing to the door and opening it. She then made her down the to the kitchen where she could get herself a glass of water.

When she finally made it she let the breath she was holding back out. She then filled a glass with water and made her way out of the kitchen back to her room or she was until she was grabbed from behind her mouth and nose being covered by one hand, another around her waist. She squirmed throwing her arms in all directions the glass falling from her hand and fell to the floor smashing into sharp shards mixing with the water.

She tired to kick her capture but her feet couldn't find him or her. She had the sinking feeling it was a guy and that it was one of her friends.

"Stop squirming, you'll just make this harder on yourself." Mai froze though to voice was mixed with evil she knew who it was.

"Naru." She whispered quietly tears dripping down her cheeks. He laughed quietly tainted innocence coming with it.

"Yes and no, yes this is your little friends body, but no this isn't him talking to you." He whispered in her ear making her shiver. She had long ago given up on getting away. She hoped that somehow Naru would break through the possession and save her.

It was quiet as they traveled down the hall, it was to dark for Mai to pin point where they were but most likely somewhere on the first floor seeing as they hadn't gone up or down any stairs. She felt them come to a stop looking up she say a door open without either of them touching it.

A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the room. Candles were lit around the room illuminating the blood red walls. The bed looked like moving blood red waves with the flickering coming from the candles. She struggled more now understanding what was going on.

"Don't worry Suki we'll be together soon." She thrashed some more, but to no avail. Kin/Naru laid her on the bed straddling her, holding her arms above her head with one hand his other traveling like silk down her body, caressing softly. Mai watched as Naru's face contorted into a pleasured smirk, that just didn't fit on his face, like it wasn't his own. He then leaned his head down to her neck taking in scent.

"Even if the body it different the essences is still the same." Kin/Naru sighed out. He then brought his other hand up and ripped the front of Mai's shirt exposing Mai to the world. Mai through out the torture kept her head turned to the side not wanting to watch what was to come next. "Keep your eyes on me girl." He hissed grabbing her chin making her look into Naru's dark as night blue eyes that she loved so dearly. He smiled and then continued on with defiling the young girl. Trialing kisses up her stomach, his kisses leaving behind icy imprints that made Mai whimper in disgust. His head lifted back , his eyes connecting with her's again. She saw a flicker in them that suddenly became her flicker of hope in the darkness of the room.

I saw Naru's face contort into one of anger as his grip on her forearms tighten, making her squeak in pain."Shut up." He growled. He squeezed harder closing his eyes tight. Her squeaks became whimpers.

"I said shut up you impudent girl it seems he has a stronger will when he hears you in pain." His voice was gruff and hard and his statement made Mai fight harder hoping it would help. Then all of a sudden Naru's body went limp falling right on top of her. She stopped struggling then letting her body relax that is until she felt another presences in the room. It wasn't human nor was it good, the presence made the room tense and electrifying but not in a good way.

She swerved her head and maneuvered her body slightly under Naru's unconscious body to find the source of the rather uncomfortable feeling. What her eyes met made her body tense in fear. Not only ten feet away from the bed where her and Naru lay was Kin in all his ghostly glory. His eyes burned like fire from hell and his form was a pale white color that made him look all the more sinister.

"Hmmm it seems that this has become more fitting for me then it is for you it seems dear." He came closer caressing my cheek with his transparent hand leaving a stinging cold sensation across her cheek.

She struggled to move her body a far away from his form as possible. "Oh dear you seem frightened of me, now, now that just won't do now will it. Seeing as you will be staying with me for a long time." She tensed but then felt something strange, it felt like Naru's hand that had fallen under him was moving across her stomach slowly as if trying to be unnoticed. Her breathing began ragged her cheeks heating up. He pressed his hand slightly into her stomach telling her to act normal. She breathed in deeply trying to calm her cheeks.

_Gosh his hand against my stomach feels so goo- Woah Mai stop we have to get rid of the ghost first then you can think about Naru all you want._

She averted her eyes back to Kin making him smile lightly. "That's it my dear don't be afraid to look at your lover." He cooed her gentle as if trying to coaxes a kitten out of its hiding spot. She tried to keep her breathing even and her eyes trained on the ugly form in front of her. As odd as it sounded the man that lead an underground prostitute ring, so to speak, was this man.

He had a balding head of brown hair and was on the rather large side. His eye color was unreadable seeing as his ghostly form wouldn't let it show. She shook as she felt a shock of electricity rack around her. Mai's eyes widen as she understood what was going on.

"NO NARU DON-" It was to late he already had his hand out in front of them both a glowing light coming outwards from it. And then just like that it was over, the ghost was gone, the room silent, and Naru was lying still his skin growing colder by the second.

The room was then filled with Mai's screams. The team who was now making there way to the room where Mai was felt a shiver run through them when they heard the agonizing screams. Their legs pumped harder the burning in their lungs numbed by the panic of the situation. Once at the door Lin made no hesitation to knock it down.

The scene in front of them horrified and shocked them all.

Mai was under Naru's body struggling to shake his body awake. Tear streaked down her face, the front of her shirt ripped open and her hair was sticking on ends. The circles under her eyes made it evident that sleep had invade her during the case. Next their eyes landed on Naru's black pajama clad body. The skin they could see was deathly pale and his face looking quiet lifeless. Lin practically vaulted himself at them strategically picking up Naru in his arms. He called out to one of them to call police and an ambulance. Yasu quickly cursed and fumbled for his phone shakily dialing the numbers while the other rushed to do something Ryan quickly made his way to Mai taking off his shirt and throwing it over her head to cover her up and then wrapped his arms around her. He felt her struggle slightly trying to turn around to get a look at Naru, but he wouldn't let her.

_She doesn't need to watch him die..._

Even as he thought it he still couldn't comprehend the thought of the older boy dieing it seemed almost unrealistic. But he was watching it play out in front of him and it seem to become clearer to him as EMTs ran in with a stretcher. Ryan watched as they rolled Naru away from the room Lin following close behind, Lin sent Ryan a look telling him to keep Mai safe. He only nodded back and held her tighter.

He then followed the others out of the room and to the car where they would drive to the hospital.

* * *

Everything had seemed like a blur in the car to Mai and only became clear once entering the hospital. Spotting Lin in one the uncomfortable chairs in the emergency waiting area. She lifelessly walked to the chair next to him and sat down not listening to the chatter and hum of sounds around her. The only thing passing through her mind was Naru. His midnight blue, black eyes. His seemingly soft pale skin that if you looked close enough would notice there was just a slight tan. His once in a rare time smile and then of course that incredibly sexy smirk of his that always ruffled her feathers when used with one of his many rude narcissistic comments. It seemed as if her whole world revolved around him and that just might be so. But she also couldn't forget if it wasn't for him she would have never met the wonderful family she had now he also being apart of it. She knew if he died her world ultimately fall apart. And that's what scared her the most well next to losing him it was.

She snapped out of her deep thoughts though when she heard the ER doors open. A grimed face doctor came out his eye glazed over with a steady emotional hold.

"Family of Shibuya Kazuya." Lin stood himself up waiting for the enviable.

"I'm sorry." Was all the doctor had to say for Mai's heart to start pounding. Her eyes grew wide and more tears spilled down her cheek, her hand formed fist her finger digging hard into her skin.

"No." Was all she said and then she stood up and rushed for the ER doors dodging out of reach of the doctor trying to grab her.

"No wait miss-" She didn't care, all Mai knew right now was that she had to see him and wake him up. Somehow deep down she knew he couldn't just die, not like that, not by some wimpy ass ghost. As she ran down the hall as she dodged other doctors and nurses trying to catch her. She blindly searched the halls looking for him and followed her instinct. And just like that she found his room. Opening the door she saw him hooked up to a heart machine the monitor showing a flat line. There was also an IV hooked up to his arm and there was a nurse tending to the other machines in the room. She looked up startled by the surprised entrance and hurried to press to call button, but it was not needed seeing as the doctors and nurses chasing her were now standing in the door anyway reaching out and grabbing for the girl.

"NO Naru! NARUUUU! Wake up DON'T You dare Die on Me. Naru." Her voice was groggy from tears, but still resounded around the room. She struggled and kept yelling trying to get out of reach of the hands trying to grab her.

"Wait, look to heart monitor it's going." All stopped a stared at the monitor and watched in aw as the beeps coming from the machine became stronger and louder.

"H-how." The doctor to the right of her sounded amazed and looked down to the young girl a look of shock in his eyes. Mai couldn't help but smile as the beeps reached her awaiting ears. Naru then stirred slightly making the doctors and nurse gasp once again.

His eyes opened slightly and searched the room til they found Mai. But before anything could be said she was yanked from behind to be pulled out. She fought against the force looking back up into Naru's eyes. "Go, I'll be fine...I promise." He mouthed she begrudgingly nodded and let the nurse drag her away from the room and back down the hall to the doors of the ER where the team stood still stunned by her actions. When they saw her they opened their mouths to speak but were interpreted by Mai's own weak voice.

"H-he's alive." then her whole world twisted making things turn upside down before going black.

* * *

**so I was thinking about starting off the next chapter with Naru's POV I know new right. Well hope you enjoyed and i will try to get the next on out as soon as possible. scouts honor. **


	14. And now we're back to square one

Hey Guys, so here's the next chapter. Woot Woot I love this one for some reason even though it's quite heartbreaking. well I don't want to ruin it. :) And Thank You everyone who commented! **OH and I have decided to have a small contest, I want someone to create a new case for me now it won't the next case but the case after and your reward is your case posted in the story and a character of your own that will be in the story in and out periodically. I the deadline is JUNE 30, 2011. ;)  
**_On another note the next case is going to be intense so stay tune ;). R&R_

* * *

Naru stares blankly around the room feeling absolutely bored. He wasn't use to stillness and quiet atmosphere. Granted it wasn't completely silent with the beating of the heart monitor. But other than that there was a dead silents that unnerved him. It gave him time to think and he didn't like that. It meant he could replay the scene of his bother dieing over and over again, he could look back on the funeral and how hard his mother cried, worst of all at the moment he could look back at the last case. It had been approximately three days he had figured, but he wasn't sure. Any time he wasn't trying to figure out what day it was, which was a lot of the time, he was left to think about the case, more importantly Mai. Her face that night was forever imprinted in his mind. Her tear stained face as doctors and nurse tried to hold her back, her screams that somehow got to him when he was near death when he had finally been able to see Gene again.

_FLASHBACK_

_He was somewhere dark that's all he knew so far, but he was determined to find out more and how he got here. As he tried to sit up he found out that his body felt more like dead weight. But alas he rose into a sitting position, where he took a better look around the room or area. It was dark but it wasn't like there was anything to see he figured he must be in dream and not somewhere in reality. _

"_You really messed up this time." The voice startled him, but of course he didn't show it until he turned his head to find out who it was and then reality hit him like a brick._

"_Gene...T-that means I'm-" Gene cut him off._

"_Not quite, though you have stopped breathing and the doctors have pronounced you dead, but your still alive but just barely." His twins face contorted into and grim line as he looked off somewhere as if watching something sickening or sad. Naru looked closer and found it, he was sad but why, was his question. Gene winced slightly and looked to his brother a glare piercing the air in between them and cutting through Naru hard, his brother was blaming him for something._

"_The...doctor is going now...to tell the others that your dead." His voice was barely above a whisper but still hear-able in the blackness. Naru eyes widen now remembering now why he was here in the first place, he had been protecting Mai from that sick ghost. He stared hard at the ground. Mai was going to kill him-... he chuckled to him self._

"_That's right I'm already dead." Naru spoke out looking back up at his brother, confusion taking over him as his brother's faced softened. "What?" He asked._

"_Your crying." The statement yet soft spoken shocked him as if someone had screamed it in his face. 'Crying.' If there's one thing Oliver Davis didn't do it was crying, but here __he was with small droplets of water sliding down his face. Not fast and heavy, but small and light ones._

"_W-why?" He questioned himself more than his brother._

"_Shit." Naru looked up fast, his eyes connecting with Gene's asking the silent question. "Ummmm lets just say Mai didn't take to news to well." For some reason hearing her name made the tears come faster._

"_It's her your crying about your going to miss her." Naru didn't like the way he worded the sentence, 'Your going to miss her.' He wasn't dead yet Gene had said so._

"_What's my chances of living?" Gene smirked at his brother, watching determination creep into his eyes._

"_I'd say little to none." Naru smirked back._

"_I've had worst chances." Gene threw his head back._

"_Still as bull headed as ever." Naru only smirked._

"_No NARU." Mai voice resounded around the room making Naru stand up and look at his brother._

"_NARUUUUUUU." The image showed up in front of them, Mai was standing in the doorway trying to keep out of reach of the doctors and nurses grabbing for her. Naru's hands clenched._

"_What do we do?" He asked his brother still watching Mai._

"_The only thing I can think of is if we bind our spirits together." He paused for a second and looked at his brother. "There's a 50% chance this won't work and if it doesn't our spirits will be destroyed, which means if it doesn't work you even be able to visit her in her dreams." Naru clenched his fist tighter._

"_Naru don't you dare die on me." Naru sighed._

"_I don't want to just be able to visit her in her dreams, I want to be able to protect her. I want to be able to talk to her when she's awake and interact with her and..and." Gene laughed it was only in these rare occasion that he saw his brother flustered. _

"_Noll all I have to stay is don't screw it up this time." He then grabbed his brothers hand and flash he was sucked in threw something small the there was pain shrouding his whole body and then he opened his eye slightly to Mai._

He sighed and brought his hand to cover his face, as he did he heard the door to his room open.

"So how are you feeling this morning Mr. Shibuya." The doctor asked showing a fake cheerful smile.

"Fine." He said dully.

"Really no pain at all." He just shook his head no. "Well today were moving you to your new room where you'll be able to have guest." He only nodded. The doctor checked somethings and wrote scribbles of unreadable words in his folder.

"Stacey take him to his new room." The doctor said over his shoulder snapping his pen and sent another smile his way. "I'm sure your little girlfriend will be happy to hear she'll be able to see you, she's been coming back every day with that tall man to see if they could see you." He smirked at Naru. "You sure pick em good son." The doctor laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend." Was all Naru said as the nurse started to wheel him out of the room.

Naru's mind whirled as he thought about what the doctor said. 'She's been coming every day.' He couldn't seen to process that she would care that much, 'or maybe she didn't I mean look what I've done to her I practically raped her.'

'You idiot you didn't do anything, that was the ghost.' Gene's voice spoke, but it didn't waver him at all. The cot he was laying in stopped in front of a door to where the nurse opened it and pushed him inside. It was a rather plain looking room, all white of course the only hint of color being the pale blue curtains hanging over the window blocking out the light threatening to pierce the room with its bright rays.

He secretly wish the nurse would open the curtains so he could finally see the outside world once again. After the nurse placed him against the back wall his bed looking as if it was protruding from it, he looked closer noticing the TV hanging in left hand corner facing him and the nightstand with a small vase that was empty of any flowers.

The nurse went over if needed anything when the doctors weren't around to press the help button and showed him how to work the TV that she had turned to his disdain. He never liked watching TV and wasn't gonna start now. The nurse then smiled at him and left the room making her way to do other things. Naru grabbed the remote with a reluctant hand and turned to the guide his eyes easily flickering to the date and time, it made him blanch.

'A week, I was out for that long.' Suddenly his hospital gown started to itch making him uncomfortable, but it didn't matter anymore as sleep over came him.

* * *

When Naru woke up again he heard the familiar sound of typing coming from the right side of him. He shifted his head to the side his eyes blinded slightly from the sun light coming from the window. Next thing that he saw didn't shock him in the least bit, which was Lin sitting there in all his guardian glory typing away about something that even Naru couldn't figure out because, like himself he was a very recluse man. Lin paused in his typing to look at Naru their eyes meeting in silent conversation.

"There are pajamas on the side table." Was all the older man said, then went straight back to typing. Naru turned his body and looked at the said table first noticing his black pajamas and then noticed the bright white lily's that sat in the vase that contrasted boldly with his black pajamas. He turned his head slightly to Lin to see if he would look up again, but to no avail. Knowing the older man well enough to know that he wouldn't have got the flowers. Naru's mind wounder to other thoughts but before thinking much farther he heard the door slide open revealing his petite assistant standing in the door a jug of steaming tea in her hands. When there eyes meet hers brighten a considerable amount. The dark caramel color going a few shades lighter as they usually did when she was happy. Her smile brighten the already bright room and made Naru calm his buzzing nerves, also making him understand how the flowers got there.

"Hey Naru, would you like some tea." Her voice made him breathe a sigh of relief but he still felt guilty.

* * *

Mai sat in the small lobby of the hotel her and the others were staying at waiting for Naru to get better. She watched the people that passed by her each one of them different in their own way. Sometimes she would close her eyes and imagine she was one of those people, walking so carefree in and out of hotel having seemingly no care in the world. But this time when she closed her eyes she didn't imagine anything she just sat there with her eyes closed trying to keep the memories of the last case away. She had enough of them creeping into her dreams at night. Where she would wake up screaming, where Ayako would come over and coddle her.

"Mai." Lin's stoic voice saving her from the nightmares of the past few nights.

"Yes, Lin?" She looked up at the tall man, watching him place his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Come on." Was all he said as he moved toward the hotel doors. She rushed to follow him grabbing her jacket from the couch next to her. When she reached him, he was waiting at the door holding it open for her. She smiled and nodded her head in thanks as she moved out into the cold weather.

Mai smiled wider as some snow fell into her hair. She followed Lin to the van and hopped into the front passenger seat, jumping like a small child now understanding where they were going.

She looked down at her blue wrist watch. 'It's only 9:30 in the morning, we don't usually leave til 12:00 to go check and see if hes changed rooms.' She shrugged off the thought happy that she might get to see Naru again, finally.

Once in the hospital Mai went straight for the gift shop having a funny feeling she should buy some flowers for the Narcissist. She walked around a little til she found a small bundle of white lilys. She picked them up and took them to the register to pay for them. After that she met back up with Lin who led her down one of the hallways telling her she was right for buying the flowers.

She bounced on the balls of her feet as her and Lin made their way down the hall stopping in front of room 178 next to it on a board read.

Patient-

Shibuya, Kazuaya.

Mai waited for Lin to open the door, when he did they walked in quietly noticing the sleeping Naru in the cot protruding out of the back wall. She silently placed the flowers down in the vase arranging them in a certain way. A thought then popped into her mind.

'I should make some tea he'll want some when he wakes up.' She sent Lin a look telling him she was going somewhere. He only nodded and so she went on her way. Once she found a small kitchen where she charmed her way in getting permission to use the stove to make the tea.

After a couple of minutes the kettle whistled and moved her way around the kitchen making the tea, then poured it into a large thermal jug and then left the kitchen. She made her way back to Naru's room hurriedly wanting to finally see him awake.

She slipped his door open and looked up to see Naru's dark blue orbs staring back at her. She felt a smile fall on her face and her cheeks heat up slightly.

"Hey Naru would you like some tea." His eyes, Mai noticed seemed almost pained or maybe guilty. She couldn't quite tell but, that's how it usually was with him. She could never tell what he was totally thinking or feeling.

"Yes." Was all he said and looked away making Mai's heart pang. She had hoped maybe after the case he would act as they always had and not go back to the one worded answers and commands.

Mai poured some tea for all three of them setting Naru's on the side table next to the flowers. She sat down on his left taking a sip of her own tea. The room was quiet except for the rhythmic tapping of Lin's keyboard keys, it made Mai squirm. She watched as Naru lifted his hand and grabbed his cup of tea and take a sip but, then take a bigger one as if he was a man drinking water for the first time in years but, also like a man drinking the best drink in the world. Mai took another sip of hers but, put it down the sweetness making her nauseous.

"Ummmm sooo Naru how are you feeling?" Naru didn't answer he just turned over in his bed and acted like he was trying to sleep. Mai stood up not wanting to be in the room anymore.

"I... ummm. I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to eat." Once she was out of the room, the door shut the she breathed out. And made her way down to the lobby again putting her cell phone to her ear.

"Heyyy Mai." The person on the other line said.

"Hey Monk could you come pick me up from the hospital I umm...I wanna to go home." She could feel her older brother figure hesitate on the other line. "I mean I've missed so much school and stuff." This time he answered.

"Yeah sure I need to be getting home to anyway I have a gig in a week and the bands been giving me shit about not practicing." She giggled trying to make it sound like nothing was wrong, like Naru wasn't breaking her down bit by bit, that her heart wasn't falling to pieces.


	15. Manning up and Moving on

_Wow, SORRY! i guess that's all I can say or do. I feel so bad about not updating sooner. There's a list of reasons why one being school another being I forgot or had writers block. Now this chapter isn't what I was hoping to put out, but I wanted to get something out ASAP so you guys wouldn't think I forgot all about you. Thank you to all who have bared with me and this new filler chapter, though it is important that you read this because it kinda shows us whats to come slightly for the next few chapters. The next case will start up in the next chapter and this ones gonna be the best so far and probably my favorite. I'm not going to tell you why, but yeah... Well hope you enjoy and like I said I'm sooooo SORRY! for the wait 33333 _

_ Love ya,_

_ **Taylor3333**_

* * *

Mai groaned and rolled over in her bed, letting her arm rest across her eyes. Blocking out most of the morning sun, which in her opinion had risen to early. She rolled over again towards her night stand, she looked at the clock the numbers reading out six o'clock AM. The date under it reading December 3, 2006. A week since the she left the hospital, four days since Naru had gotten back. Her heart clenched, he had been as stoic as ever, ignoring her, she even wanted to go as far as to say that he was avoiding her, but quickly tossed that thought.

She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling with little interest, playing connect the dots on the popcorn ceiling for a few minutes til Ryan knocked.

"Mai, you up?" She grunted a 'yes' hoping he would just walk away and let her stay home today, since she was on winter holiday she didn't have to go to school, but that only meant that Naru would make her work more hours. Though she knowingly needed the extra money she would make. "Your not going to come out unless I drag you out, are you?" He peeked open the door a frown evident on his face and concern glowed in his eyes. "You can't keep doing this, you been holed up in here for two days now."

"Oh and who says I can't." She tried to joke, but her voice seemed to scratchy to be funny. Ryan frowned and sat down on the end of her bed.

"I say you can't, it's not healthy." Ryan looked at his sister figure with concern, it bothered him that this what hitting her so hard. He had known from the beginning that she liked, maybe even loved her boss- His now as well- and he knew that Naru at least cared for her more than any of the others. He never hated Naru even now he didn't, even when he saw Mai was acting towards the way he was acting. He knew that deep down, deep, deep down that Naru was doing this for Mai, the whole avoiding her thing, he was guilty about what ever happened in that room.

He sighed as he looked at Mai closer, looking for anything that would give him a hint as to what happened. Neither would talk about it, only giving vague details about what happened. Lin had tried getting it out of Naru yesterday, Ryan had to step in since the topic strayed to Mai and the elder man had blown up slightly. Once things had calmed down Naru went straight back to his office, no emotion showing at all.

"Mai I can't keep covering for you..." He trailed off knowing it was a lame excuse to get her out and to work. Mai sent him a halfhearted glare and sighed.

"Can't I be sick for one more day." She added a cough at the end to show her point. Ryan sent her a playful glare, he laid back across her legs thinking about it.

"No." The answer surprised her immensely making her shoot up into a sitting position to look at her brother figure in the eye. He smiled at her questioning glance. "You can't stay in here forever-"

"I beg to differ." He gave her a stern look.

"Listen, you needed to show him that it doesn't bother you, that whatever happened in that room, whatever he did to you willingly or not, doesn't scare you. He feels guilt, no matter what you think, he thinks. He's not angry or annoyed with you he's scared, scared for whatever reason to lose you. And please do it fast, because honestly. He's quite scarey like this." Mai gaped at him, she didn't know what to say or even think for that matter. Was she scared about what happened? Well that was a definite yes, but was she scared of him... No way in hell. Yeah he can be scarey but in a good way, the punishment kind of scarey.

How would she show him that she wasn't scared of him, she bit her lip and played with Ryan's hair her absentmindedly. "How?" Though she didn't specify what she was getting at he understood.

"All I can tell you is to act normal, don't be hesitant about things you would usually do. Even if he doesn't ask for his godforsaken tea, make him some. Just be normal, he'll break out of it eventually, just give him time." she fell back onto the bed releasing a loud sigh.

"Fine." She didn't care to ask how he knew why she was so down, she had always worn her heart on her sleeve. Always told that she could be read like an open book with large print, but she knew that most didn't take time to try and read the fine print, to try and read in between the lines. Ryan was one of the few who did or one of the only, she guessed. Yeah, the others were her family, but sometimes she wondered if they really looked at her sometimes.

Mai wiggled her legs under Ryan to show she was ready to get up, but Ryan didn't seem to want to budge. "Uhh Ryan I have to get ready, so up."

"Nah I'm quite comfy where I am." She smirked as a thought came to mind.

"Your sister has a boyfriend." He was up and looking shocked in a mater of a second.

"What!" She boredly got up, a smirk plastered on her face as she walked to her closet to grab a pair of jeans that had holes in the knees from age and a long sleeved sweater. She started walked to the bathroom ignoring the hyperventilating boy. "She- She's to young." Mai stopped in the threshold of her room laughing.

"Ryan- _haha_- She the same age as you and I." She laughed some more while he fumed.

"Well your not allowed to date either, your also to young." She turned her eyes towards him a look of laughable confusion in her eyes.

"This coming from 'Oh just give him time, it will all work out.'" He glared at the ground a bit then looked at her.

"Yeah well I meant you can stop being pouty, doesn't mean you can date him." she jutted her lip out at him a mock pouty look consuming her face.

"But Ryan..." She dragged out his name her eyes widening slightly giving him a puppy dog face. He looked away trying to focus on anything but her. _Now if only she did that to Naru._ He thought.

"Just go get ready." She laughed, liking that she made him feel uncomfortable. Not in a mean way just in a I'm the boss kind of deal.

Ryan shook his head as she disappeared into the bathroom smiling, that girl could give him a run for his money if he didn't watch out.

"So what are you and Lin doing today." Mai yelled from the bathroom so it wouldn't be so quiet in the apartment. Ryan walked into the kitchen contemplating his answer.

"Ummmm well... we're going to get some filling done then go out for training." All was quiet until he heard a slight crash of a bottle dropping to floor of the shower and a yell of protest.

"What! Your leaving me alone with Naru." He knew this would happen. He sighed rubbing his the bridge of his nose before speaking.

"S-sorry Mai I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Mai can parading out of the bathroom only clad in a fluffy purple towel. Her face was a bright sort of red and eyes held light rage.

"Not a big deal, are you kidding me. Was I not locked in my room for the past two days or was I just dreaming that. And-" Ryan grabbed Mai by the shoulders and gave her a light shake, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Mai, you can do this it's not like your going to have to watch him or see him, hell he probably won't even call for tea." She looked down and away from him eyes watering.

"That's what I'm scared of Ryan, him rejecting me even more now. I mean when we fought before he would still ask for tea even on the worst days, but now I just don't know." Ryan pulled her into a hug letting her gain her composure back.

"Mai you'll be fine I promise." She nodded and walked back to the bathroom to get ready. A few minutes later she was done. Though the glow of happiness she had before she entered the bathroom the first time was gone. Ryan handed her a muffin smiling.

"Thanks... For everything I mean." He nodded.

"I'm sorry I forgot that Lin planned to take me somewhere else to train." They were both walking out the door now.

"Well then I guess it's okay that I forgot to tell you that your sister has a boyfriend." Ryan nodded his head dazed for second before the words registered. His head snapped towards a playful looking Mai.

"You said that earlier... soo when and what's his name?" She smiled and started jogging ahead slightly.

"Sorry I was sworn to secrecy." Ryan started chasing after her, each getting odd looks from strangers. But neither minded, both were happy to see the other happy. And as that point in time that's all that mattered.


	16. The start of fixing the broken pieces

OMG I know I'm a bad person. I've had this sitting in my computer for a while now I just haven't gotten around to posting it -_-. srry for the wait and all. Hope you like it. Because personal I do, And I love whats to come. And I know when you read the title it may confuse you, but i have a reason for it, and it will be coming in later chapters.

* * *

Tick.

Mai's head ached the ticking of the clock making it worst.

Tick.

She'd been here for three hours, none of which had Naru asked for tea.

Tick.

Lin and Ryan left a hour ago. Leaving her to a deathly quiet room with a killer ticking. _Maybe I'll die and become a ghost and haunt Naru._

Tick.

_No that wouldn't work he would just have me exercised._

Tick.

The whack of her pencil hitting against wall next to clock sounded in her ears. _Damn I have shit aim._

Tick.

Where was it, the comment about not breaking his things, about cutting her pay in half... the command for tea... the comments on her intelligence.

Tick, tick, tick.

_What am I doing just sitting here lets go... make some tea. Geesh Mai what a great pep talk._

She pushed herself from her desk and walk towards the kitchen determined to make the best tea Naru will ever taste. _That's it Mai._ Walking into the kitchen felt so familiar to her, so right.

She noticed that there was a thin layer of dust covering everything and the flowers on the window sill were dead and dried up. She grabbed the vase from the sill and dumped them trash can reminding herself to stop and buy some more. She then grabbed the tea pot from the cabinet and filled it with water. After setting it on the stove she grabbed a rag and started wiping down the counter tops. Mai was half way threw when the whistling started. She pulled the pot from the stove placing it on a cooling rack. She opened the cabinets again pulling out some Earl gray tea and his favorite navy blue tea cup.

She finished up making the tea quickly, smiling the whole way or half smiling at least. She was still worried. What would he say when she walked in? Would he drink the tea? Would he... even look up? Mai glared down at the cup for a second then picked it.

When at her bosses door she froze, her body protested and goose flesh raised on her skin. She counted back from ten to calm herself and then opened the door wincing at the creek it made. She first poked her head in to speak.

"Naru I brought-..." She trailed off a soft smiling taking on her features. Naru was sleeping his head laying on its side resting in his folded up arms. Mai walked quietly into the room and placed the tea down softly. She couldn't help herself but look at him. He looked so …. peaceful. The permanent frown he usual had was relaxed. She turned and left the office closing the door behind her.

She grabbed the fabric over her heart cringing. Mai felt broken no matter how peaceful he was she knew she never truly see him like that.

* * *

Once Naru heard the door close he opened his eyes slightly. The smell of tea filling his noes. He gently grabbed the tea cup and raised it to his lips, he took one small sip savoring the taste. He was pretty sure that was the only cup he was getting. When he had heard Mai in the kitchen he had decided pretend sleeping was the best course of action at that point of time.

He cursed himself for not being able to come up with anything else. He thought he was smarter than that, but whenever Mai was involved everything became irrational and logic wasn't needed. It was instinct to him, whenever Mai needed saving he didn't have to think about it. It just kinda happened. It anger him, he was taught better than that, you had to have rational thinking when hunting ghost or someone could get seriously hurt.

Naru sighed going back to the article he had been reading in the newspaper. It was about a man named Ayuko Lee, a big CEO of some important company, talking about strange things happening in his house. Things from hearing voices to weird writing. The whole thing seemed made up for publicity. Naru heard the bell ring and heard Mai greet the person.

"Hello I'm Mai welcome-" she was cut off.

"Yeah whatever I'm Ayuko Lee I'm here to speak him your boss." Naru's fist clenched as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Ummm-" The opening of his door made Mai pause and look over at him.

"Sir I would like if you treated my employees with some respect." The man raised his noes higher in the air.

"Yes well I would like to present my case." Naru nodded his head and motioned to the couches. He then turned and looked at Mai, slightly frozen. Naru silently wished she would have stayed home again. He didn't like this man, that and it would be so much easier for him.

"Tea." Was all he said. Mai followed the command and walked to the kitchen a slight skip in her step.

"You may begin." The man didn't flinch like most at the cold command.

"Yes my son will also be in here soon to, he knows more than I." Naru nodded as the man went on to talk about the entity. Not so far through did the door open and did Mai walk out of kitchen. Naru heard a gasp come from Mai, making his head turn towards her. Mai was shaking slightly looking towards the door. From Naru's side view he could see the elder man stand up.

"Ahh Ayamu there you are." The name turned a switch on in his head. Breathed in deeply and calmly turned his head towards the door. Where Mai's ex-boyfriend stood smiling greedily looking at Mai like she was a piece of meat and not a person. He turned back towards Mai and softened his eyes slightly calling her back to him.

"Mai." Mai although scared of Ayamu even being in the same room, was shocked to hear Naru say her name. It was almost as if he did it to calm her down. So she took this as a sign and turned back towards Naru and the set the tea down on the table and then sat on the other side of the couch.

Her and Naru both watched as Ayamu followed suit, setting himself down next to his father. Grabbing Mai's extra cup of tea. The room was quiet for a minute.

"So as I said my son knows more about what's been going on then I do." Naru switched his gaze from father to son and then to Mai. She had unknowingly scooted closer to him, making him more comfortable that she was closer and more easily guarded from prying eyes.

"Like my dad said I have seen and heard more than he has. It only started about two months ago I think it was. It started with hearing footsteps in the hallway. Then I would wake up because something would knock on my bedroom door and when I opened it nothing would be there. Then it followed with seeing figures down the hall. But that's about it." From where Mai sat Naru looked unpleased with not just the case, but the situation at hand. Mai felt uncomfortable with the whole thing in general and hoped Naru would decline it. Naru parted his lips only to be stopped by Ayamu's father.

"I've heard that your very picky with your cases, but we want this to be on the down low. And I've also heard you are very good at that as well. We will also pay you a rather hefty price." Naru looked to Mai, she had looked away. He knew this wouldn't be a good case if he took it, but he had already decided from the time he saw Ayamu that Mai would not be coming on this case.

"I accept your case except us there two days from now early morning. Have at least three rooms available for our use." Both men nodded and stood up.

"Dad why don't you go on ahead I'll give them the information." Ayuko nodded and left without a single gesture. Once his father was gone everything changed. "Well hello there Mai." He had a chester cat grin as he sat across from the two young adults. He pulled a card out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of all of them.

"This is my new information." He speaking more towards Mai. He cleared his throat.

"Well Kazuya I believe we are done here." He didn't make to get up, but instead made a gesture for Naru to leave instead. Naru wasn't having it.

"Yes I believe we are you may leave now." Ayamu glared but stood anyways making his way to the door. He stopped before walking out the door.

"See you soon Mai." He winked her way and then finally left. Naru stood up abruptly and turned towards Mai.

"You will not be going on this case." Mai gaped and then puffed her cheeks in anger.

"What, why not?" He narrowed his eyes, it wasn't her fighting back to join case the case that angered him. It was her complete lack of awareness, she didn't see the hunger in the boys eyes like he did. Ayamu was up to something that involved Mai and he wasn't having it. He saw her open her mouth again, but stopped her with his hand.

"Fine." It was to much for him right now. "But you are not to leave mine or Lin's side. Do you understand." She nodded a happy smile on her face. He then made a bee line for his office deciding he really just needed to take a small nap.


	17. Crossing The Line

OMG look who posted earlier than usual :D. Yeah so here's the next chapter. It's short but good and I am hoping to post another chapter tomorrow just cause I want to ;). so enjoy. R&R.

* * *

Mai bit her little nervously while she watched her friends carry boxes of equipment into the large mansion. Naru hadn't gone back on his word when he said she couldn't move from his side. She had been for the past hour now, sat in the passenger seat of the car watching the others scatter around like worker bees, while Naru gave them orders. He hadn't once look towards her for that time and it made her bristle in her skin. She thought the other day had change things... apparently she had been wrong. Though on speaking terms he now asked her for tea, but anything else was a no go.

She glared at the house, letting all her anger seep through. She had now moved on from sadness to aggravation. Every time he ignored her questions or turned away when she spoke towards him, made it worse. It was like she never existed, like she wasn't there. She wasn't the only one noticing this either of course.

The other team members had noticed the tense air that surrounded the two young adults, they kept their mouths shut though, and fought to keep Yasu quiet. None of them liked and silence from either of them whether it was Naru's cold shoulder or Mai's quiet anger. They were both ticking time bombs and whether the explosion would clear the air of make it worse was unknown.

Mai looked towards where Naru stood, back against the van writing something on one of his many notepads. She kept her eyes sharp waiting for him to look up, but to no avail. All he did was click the pen close and move to the back of the van. She hopped out of the passenger seat and moved to the back as well deciding that acting like his shadow, thinking it might aggravate him enough to say something. Still nothing. In the end Mai decided to lean against the van and wait for things to be done.

A little later she was making her way inside the house on Naru's heels. Once inside she felt and cold wave of nausea wash over her. Her knees started to shake and she fell to floor. Breathing in deep breathes.

Naru hearing the thump turned around to find Mai hunched over on the floor shaking. What skin he could see had gone a very pale white color. He hurried towards her kneeling down, putting a hand on her shoulder, and leaning her up, so he could get a better look. He didn't like what he saw, face had drained of color and had a green tinge to it. Her eyes were blood shot and were rimmed with red. He reached for one of her hands to find it was ice cold and clammy. Naru wasted no time in picking her up and rushing her to base where Ayako would be.

When Naru lifted Mai up in her arms she blushed slightly feeling some what safer. She unnoticeable snuggled closer, closing her eyes letting sleep over come her.

Naru all this while only noticed that she had passed out and was now rushing faster to the base. He opened the door loudly making the others look up. The only ones in the room were Ryan, Yasu, and Lin. Ryan rushed towards Naru checking over every inch of Mai before taking her from his arms and placing her on the couch. Naru for a second was frozen with a slight anger before running over to find a walkie-talkie.

"I want everyone back at base now." The other four members jumped at the cold voice coming through the distorted speakers. None of them dawdled, and made their way to base easily. The first ones in were Ayako and Monk. Both of which gasped when they saw Mai. Ayako pacing towards the pale girl quickly.

"What happened?" She shot a incredulous glance at Naru, who from the outside look calm and collected.

"I have no clue Matsuzaki, but I assure you I will find out." Just as the comment left his lips John and Masako came in as well. The medium's head was held high, but dropped slightly as she found Mai, laying limply on the couch. She rushed over to Mai just like Ayako had done not so long ago.

"Wh- What happened... I- this... there are no ghost in this house how could she have gotten hurt." Masako sounded more surprised than worried.

"What was that Miss Hara?" She sent a sharp eye over to the dark dressed man, while she stood to her full length.

"I said there is no way this is ghost related, seeing as there are no ghost in this house." The others watched the exchange quietly.

"Monk, grab me my medical bag." Was the only sound that pierced the silent air.

Monk padded out of the room quietly not wanting to be noticed in the tense room. Recently things had been this way so it wasn't of a surprise, it was more like a routine.

Naru reached a hand up to his chin capturing his chin between his forefinger and thumb. Something about this case hadn't seemed right from the start, he now wondered why he even took the case to begin with. What Masako said didn't come as a surprise, but here was Mai laying on the couch looking paler than a piece of paper mocking Masako's statement. It was at that time that Yasu spoke up.

"If we all remember correctly women physics can be totally off or spot on so there's a fifty fifty chance that there is ghost here." Everyone pondered the thought, Monk then walked in sporting Ayako's medical bag and a grim expression.

"Monk what's wrong?" Ryan looked up from where he stood behind the couch, watching Monk with a worried eye. Monk handed Ayako the medical bag and then walked over to one of the fold out chairs spread across the room, his face pulled back serious expression. He hesitated for a second.

"Monk spit it out." Lin spoke from his computer, his eyes hard.

"The girls room... Its been... its been ransacked. Covers thrown everywhere, pillows on the floor, clothed pulled out of bags. I don't think anything was stolen, but still.." He trailed off the some of the faces around the room cringing.

"Monk, Miss Hara, Ryan. I want you to go to the girls room take temperatures and set up a camera. Ayako... how's Mai." No one commented on his last statement but went on to do as they were told.

"She's fine, just wave of exhaustion I think." Naru narrowed his eyes at the window, the sun was starting to set making the room glow an eerie orange color. This case was to random for his liking, nothing added up. It confused Naru immensely and worried him even more.

* * *

So I think I've asked this before but I'm going to ask again. could you tell me in your review if you would like me to continue this story under this title after this case or if i should do a squeal. :) THANK YOU.


	18. The Warning Sign

Mai woke up the next morning feeling achy and sick. Looking around she noticed that Ayako and Masako had already woken up and gone to base, she also noticed the camera that was pointed to cast over the whole room.

She stretched and climbed out of bed with shaky legs. Pushing the sick feeling aside she stood up and got ready out of the cameras view. She then gimped her way to base every once in awhile giving out a sneeze or a cough. Halfway there Ryan met up with her.

"Hey, you don't look so good." He reached a hand up to check her tempature. "And your burning up, come one lets get you to base." Mai only acknowledged him with a nod, worrying Ryan more.

Every one in base turned their way when they entered, even Naru. Catching Mai's condition he sighed. "Ryan." He looked up at Naru giving him the go. "Pack Mai's bags she is to go home." Mai looked up frantic-ly.

"What... n-no I'm n-not g-g-going home." She stuttered out in weak voice. A group sigh spilled around the room. This wasn't gonna be easy. Naru narrowed his eyes.

"Mai, Naru's right, you look really ill." Mai glared at Ayako. She flinched feeling sorry for the girl. Ryan sighed from next to her.

"Maybe it isn't a good idea to send her home." Naru directed his previous glare at Ryan.

"How so..?"

"Well if she's this sick we can't leave her alone, what if she gets worse?" He was doing this for Mai's sake, if she through a tantrum now it wouldn't help. He was pretty sure this Ayumu guy wasn't gonna let Mai leave without a reason. He had a sinking suspicion that he was planning something.

"She is-"

"Naru.. can I talk to you alone please." Eyes around the room fixed themselves on Mai and her weak state. "Please." Naru felt himself soften at her weak voice, so he lead her to a conjoining room to the base.

Mai figured it was a guest room of some sorts, as there was a bed and other things that suggested it was. Naru closed the door firmly and turned to Mai, giving her a once over. He watched her sway slightly to much and was there in seconds to catch her.

"Mai-"

"No, Naru, listen to me first. I don't think this cold or what ever it is normal. I think it might be caused by the ghost." Naru watched her carefully as he set her down on the bed, giving her questioning look. "I... can't say for sure or not but my instincts are telling me so. I think the ghost is trying to warn me of something. Naru I don't think this ghost is bad... I... I don't know."

"Miss Hara says there is no ghost." His voice was emotionless and his eyes didn't even linger on her. Mai balled her fist til her knuckles turned white in anger. Why couldn't he just trust her instincts for once. _For once couldn't he just trust me._

"Naru for once could you just trust me on this. It's always Miss Hara this and Miss Hara that. Why can't you just listen to what I'm saying for once. It's like my opinion doesn't even matter." _Like I don't matter. _Naru felt anger rise in him.

"Mai. Mai look at me." She did, right in his eyes. For the first time she saw real anger in his eyes, for the first time she could sort out other emotions glittering in his eyes. Worry. Regret. Rage, whether it was at her, himself, or something else she didn't know. For the first time she could see he cared... a lot.

"Your opinions always matter Mai, I take your instincts into consideration before I make a move. It's just hard when you have a well trained psychic and a not so trained one telling you different things." He grabbed onto her shoulders lightly and looked in her eyes. "You always matter." She thought she heard him whisper. And then like that he was gone out of the room, before leaving though he called over his shoulder. "You are not to leave this room unless completely necessary."

Then the door was closed firmly. Mai laid back against the bed her cheeks heating up. Whether she heard right or not she didn't know. She could only hope though.

**Omg ... I wouldn't blame you for hating me. I haven't updated in forever. I guess you could say I've been procrastinating. Plus writers block, school, and other normal teenage things. But It really isn't any excuse. and I know this is a lame chapter. But it's forshadowing a lot. i promise that when this case is finished many of you will be happy with me... or I hope. I have a lot that's going to be going on in the next chapter. And the case might be done in like two more chapters, one of which i hope to get up in the next few hours. :(( once again i am sorry for the inconvince. But writing hasn't been first priority. I had basketball and now track. As well as my friend being very sick.. Which makes me worry. My dad has also been on my ass about grades. -_- they are kinda dropping. But I hope to get more done today. because I'm sick Yayyy -_- not. Once again I'M SOO SORRY!**


	19. This Is Your Fault, Not His

_Chapter quote_

_Just because she comes off strong doesn't mean she didn't cry herself to sleep. And even though she acts like nothings wrong, maybe she's really good at lying._

* * *

Mai woke up hours later to whispering. She groggily looked around the room, finding a window instead of a clock. It was dark so she estimated it was late.

"Miss Hara please lower your voice." This intrigued Mai's sleeply mind, she tried to focus more on the voices.

"Naru we're just wasting our time. There's nothing here." She heard Naru sigh.

"Miss Hara could then explain to me why we have a sick investigator."

"She's been sick for the past few days Naru, this could be that coming back. I-"

There was a loud crash from somewhere in the house. "What was that?" Mai heard Masako ask.

"Go wake the others." And then they were gone. Mai started getting this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. _There's something off about this. _She sat up slightly listening for anything, and then the sound of foot steps came to her ears. _It must be Naru or... someone. _But a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach suggested otherwise.

_Hurry, run, scream, do something- _

The voice was cut off when her door was opened softly. Before she could scream a cloth was placed on her face. The last thing she heard was the distinct crash of something and a voice saying, "Hello Mai." In a voice that brought shivers to her spine.

Naru drummed his fingers on the table looking over the monitors. He glared hard at them hoping for any one sign of his bubbly assistant. He wished he was looking for that fact the he wanted tea, but that wasn't the situation.

Right now he had the whole team spread out over the house looking for any sign of her. She had disappeared during the commotion. The crash they had heard was from a book shelf that fellow on one of their cameras. Only to come back and find a few monitors knocked over in base that they had heard fall. None knew whether it was a ghost or human.

Naru wondered if the second crash had been a warning of sorts. Trying to get someone to come back to base. He had concluded that the ghost was on their side and that Mai was kidnapped by a human. He would also swear on his life Ayumu had planned this.

He sighed resting his forehead against his hands. All he could do for now is wait.

Mai woke with a splitting headache and something stroking my hair. She groaned and then registered the hand stroking her face. She jumped up, but was restricted of moving by ropes tied around her wrist.

Mai's animal instincts took over. She thrashed around moving her wrist back and forth, giving herself rope burn.

"I would suggest not doing that." She froze. _That – that voice. _Mai's head turned to the side to try and catch sight of who she thought she heard. But before she could, she felt a prick in her arm. And then the world went black.

_Mai's eyes blinked open to a blank world. For a second she was confused, then the room, ropes, and kidnapping came back. She looked around frantic-ly, looking for Gene or a vision. _

_Nothing... she found absolutely nothing. It was weird. Even without Gene his presence was usually there. In fact she hasn't felt him at all. It was strange. _

_Mai captured her chin thinking of a way to figure out things about the case. She might as well while she's stuck._

"_You look funny." A voice giggled from in front of her. Her head whipped up to find a small girl smiling at her._

"_Uhhh." Mai watched as the girl reached out a hand. She took it in her own standing. "Who are you?"_

"_The one that's trying to save you." Mai felt her face scrunch up in confusion. "From the creepy man, the one that kidnapped you. I think his name is-"_

"_Ayumu." Mai finished for her. The girl nodded her head. "What's you name?"_

"_Lily." She giggled and bound around the space. Lily's white blond hair floated around her like her blue dress. Mai couldn't help but think how cute she was. _

"_How are you going to help me?" Lily stopped and thought._

"_I'm supposed to tell you to Astral Project." Mai raised an eyebrow and then slapped a palm to her forehead. _

"_Of course, thank you." Lily smiled._

"_Any time." And then Lily was gone. _

_Mai sat down and crossed her legs. She breathed in and out soothingly. She tried to focus on astral projecting but that was easier said then done. _

"_Come on, come on." She felt a little dizzy and then she heard voices._

"Wake her up!"

When she opened her eyes she felt several different people around. Her eyes only caught onto one sickening familiar one. She sneered his way.

"What the hell. Why would you do this?" Ayumu smirked.

"You can leave for now boys, I can take it from here." He turned back to Mai smiling. She shivered, but she covered it up easily with another sneer.

"Mai that is an ugly express, it doesn't suit you." He was still smirking.

"Yeah well ugly bastard doesn't look well on you either." She knew before the words left her lips that she shouldn't have said audible slap resound around the room and stung her cheek.

"I suggest you watch how you speak to me." She didn't cower like he thought she would.

"You don't scare me." She had to say... she was lying.. very well. Ayumu smirked.

"Your not the same, when we were together you were more of an empty shell. You were easily swayed, now you have free will. It's that boy in black isn't, he's changed you." She couldn't look at him. "God I had you so close. And then he came along and just whisked you away." Mai pulled against her ropes.

"No you did that, when you hit me. Don't blame Naru, this is all on you."

"Oh that's his name _Naru._" Ayumu said the name with venom. There was a crash somewhere and some shouts. Ayumu sighed, and then kissed Mai on her throbbing cheek. "I'll see you soon Mai."

When he was gone she sighed, but the relief was short lived when she saw Lily appear in the room.

"Hurry astral project I can only keep them busy for so long." Mai breathed in and pushed herself to do it. Surprisingly it worked, she was standing in the room looking at her tangible body. "Go!" And then she was out the door. The place was unfamiliar, she wondered around looking for anything familiar. Then she saw a camera. From there she found base. Naru was the only one there.

She tried to speak to him but her voice didn't seem to work. Naru looked up from his work feeling a presence. Then Mai flashed in front of him, she was see through, and that scared him... a lot.

"A-are you dead." She could feel him giving up. And that scared her, would he really just roll over and give up; wave the white flag. She walked up to him and touched his shoulder and shook her head no. She could see the relief in his eyes. Then she motioned for him to follow her. And he did hoping she would lead him to her body.


	20. Rememberance

_Please, please, put down the fire and pitch forks. I'm back... SORRY I once again have failed you my loveys. But I come baring a new awesome chapter... that may or may not piss you off some. But I promise it gets better... maybe. Yes yes it will. But I really don't have any excuses, I have down right neglected this story while trying to right others. Once again sorry and ENJOY!_

* * *

Naru couldn't take his eyes off the see through teen in front of him. Nor did he want to. He didn't want to lose sight of her again, and once he found her he would never let her go.

Mai came to the end of a hallway, pursing her lips in thought. Yes she had found her way to base, but whether or not she remembered the way back was another story.

"Mai?" She turned to Naru, a rather forced smile spread across her face. He sighed rubbing his temples knowing his assistant was lost. He looked up again to find her mouth moving as if she was talking to somebody in front of her.

Mai looked down at Lily asking her what was going on. "They're distracted... For now. I made myself look like you, but they're going to figure out soon that they're on a wild goose chase." Mai looked behind her to Naru who was giving her an inquisitive look.

"Lily can you show me the way back?" Lily nodded quickly, but paused.

"Hurry you go back to your body, I'll lead him." Mai hesitated, looking at Naru with teary eyes. She floated herself towards him letting the tears flow. She didn't know why she was crying, but she wasn't going to stop them now. Mai placed her hand on his cheek looking straight into his eyes.

Naru looked into her dulled honey eyes wishing for the sadness to disappear. He watched her lean down a place a kiss on his other cheek and then she was gone. Naru felt himself go into panic, why did she leave.

Naru calmed when he felt a cold air take his hand, but when he looked down he found a tiny girl instead of Mai he lost slightly control again.

"Come," She spoke, pulling at him. "We don't have much time." He followed quickly knowing deep down that this little ghost girl would lead him to Mai... _His _Mai.

* * *

Mai woke with a sudden gasp for air, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Her wrist and feet where still bound, which doubled her heart rate. She pulled hard at the bonds, failing to free herself only causing herself more pain with the rope biting into her skin.

She tried to breathe calmly, counting her breaths. Then she heard the door creek open making her whole body freeze. She hoped and wished that it would be Naru at the door, but knew at most points in her life she wasn't that lucky.

"Mai?" When she heard his voice though she calmed considerably.

"In here." Mai croaked, her voice sounding like a harsh whisper. She looked up finding Naru heading her way a scowl placed on his face as his eyes met the ropes holding his assistant down. Ayumu would rue the day they crossed paths, which Naru hoped once he got Mai to safety would be very soon. Naru got to work right away on the knots, easily pulling them apart releasing the petite girl from them.

Once done he gatheedr Mai in his arms holding her close for a second. He could feel her shaking along with her tears dripping on to his shirt. He rubbed comforting circles on her back while he reached for his walkie talkie telling everyone he had found her and where they were. Lin responded immediately telling Naru that they were on their way.

"N-Naru I-I-" Naru quieted Mai with a shh.

"Whatever your going to tell me can wait until this is all over." Mai felt herself get frustrated.

"No Naru I need to tell you now. What if something happens and- and-" He cut her off once again.

"Nothing is going to happen Mai, you – we – will make it through this." He didn't want her scared confession of anything. She was predictable in that sense. While he had been waiting to hear it and trying gain the courage to say it himself. He wanted to wait til there was no danger. To where him and Mai could be together.

"Naru you are such an idiot." And before Naru could do anything her lips were on his, not that he minded at all. Mai could feel herself float to cloud nine when he didn't pull away. In fact he did quite the opposite, he pulled her closer as if to form their bodies into one.

Mai though the instigator was the first to pull away, She looked right into Naru's indigo eyes that were filled with more emotion than she had ever seen before. He groaned slightly but didn't give into to the feeling of wanting to kiss her again.

"We need to leave." He moved to pull her off the bed, but froze when he heard the click of a gun popping into place.

"Now wasn't that just the sweetest thing." Mai's eyes widen with fear as she looked behind Naru to find Ayumu with a gun in his hand. Naru quickly spun around covering Mai with his body.

"I would suggest putting the gun down if I were you." Venom and anger laced with his voice, as he hinted at what was to come if the gun wasn't averted from him and Mai.

"Oh and what are you going to do?" Naru didn't say anything but only raised an eyebrow in question There was only one thing he could do, but it would also mean killing himself as well.

"No.." Mai whispered grabbing onto the back of his shirt, letting him know she wasn't going to let that happen.

"I would suggest listening to her, because there is nothing you can do." Naru wanted to laugh in his face. This kid didn't even know who he was messing with. Naru's fist clenched as he pushed Mai farther out of sight. "Now Mai sweetheart this could be all over if you just come over here with me." Mai peeked out from behind Naru looking at Ayumu with scared eyes. Both boys could see her tremble.

She started to move from Naru knowing it would be the only way to save her friends. "Mai." Naru's voice was sharp. Telling her exactly what she knew was going to happen. He was not going to let her go with the scumbag.

"That's it Mai just keep coming and all your little friends will be safe, who are by the way a bit tied up at the moment." He smirked at the teens in front of him indicating that their friends were not safe. But before either Mai or Naru could do anything they heard sirens in the distance. Ayumu cursed under his breath. He grabbed at his walkie talkie "What the hell is going on out there." There was static after that no other voices coming from the other side. "Well then I guess I have no other choice." He lifted his gun pointing it at Naru and Mai.

Mai on a rash decision, right as the trigger pulled, some how jumped out in front of Naru blocking him. Unbeknownst to the ghost hunting teens did something cause Ayumu to lift up his gun slightly hitting off target. Though that didn't mean he missed. The bullet that had been aimed for Naru's heart landed in Mai's shoulder making her fall fast to the ground, Naru too shocked to catch her in time before her head smacked against the corner of the night stand.

Naru fell to knees next to her, pulling her fragile body into arms checking over her head. He breathed and then let himself take control. He quickly looked up when he heard fast footsteps finding Lin standing over Ayumu's unconscious body. Lin quickly rushed to Naru and Mai his eyes barely able to register his boss's shaking body.

"Lin we need an ambulance now." Lin looked down at the boy he had known for years, surprised by his overall calm demeanor. Though Lin knew better than that, he knew his boss was going into over drive.

"There's already one down stairs." Naru nodded picking up Mai and rushing out of the room with Lin hot on his heels. Half way down police met them stopping them in their tracks. But the pause was short lived when they saw the condition of the unconscious girl in Naru's arms. They quickly rushed the two to an ambulance, asking Lin to stay back for questioning.

And from there Naru and Mai were rushed to the hospital. The others stayed back and helped the police with questions and other things. Ayumu and his father were arrested with kidnapping. Not long after doing full sweep of the house did they find a little girl dressed in a powder blue dress with long blonde hair stuffed down in the cellar of the house. Her name was Lily Lee, Ayumu's younger sister who had been presumed missing almost two years ago. Both Ayumu and Ayuko were charged with murder as well. The case was solved.

The only problem now being Mai's condition. When everybody arrived at the hospital they found Naru pacing the floor of the waiting room, onlookers watching with curious eyes as the boy in black paced. Lin went up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How is she?" It was a simple question but caused the people around them to hold their breath mainly, the teams.

"I don't know, every god forsaken doctor in this place won't tell me." Lin sighed trying to hold back from lecturing the frustrated boy in front of him. He reminded himself if it was Madoka, Diachi, or his unborn child he would also be on a rampage.

The team watched the two with somber eyes. While Mai may have never seen this side of Naru, they all sure have. Whenever Mai got hurt, lost, or to any remote kind of danger the boy had lashed out in anger at himself or another teammate and on the rare occasion Mai, but of course that usually made things worse.

"Excuse me I'm looking for family of Mai Taniyama." Naru rushed forward calming himself before speaking.

"I am her boss, she has no family." The doctor looked at the young adult for a second before moving on with the information.

"Her condition is stable and she will be fine, but she will need to wear a sling for the next couple of weeks so as to not reopen her wound. Her head is also fine as of now. We had to do a quick surgery to remove pieces of her skull that were lodged in her brain though the damage was minor she will not remember the last 24 hours. She may gain some memory back but only time will tell." And with that the doctor was gone. While the others rejoiced Naru stood still letting the information sink in.

He cursed under his breath, she wouldn't remember her almost confession... or the kiss.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuunnn. Yeah I just did that, I know you all want to kill me. But there has to be some kind of plot twist and Mai doesn't have enough luck for all of that. ( KIDDING MAI ;) please dont kill me) And I know Naru was acting slightly off character but we have to show some how that he has a heart. Well here you go.. at least Ayumu is gone ... right... oh come now there is no need to test the limits of my pointy object fears... and that should be put out do you know how dangerous that is... umm guys...**


	21. Recovering

Wow guys... I know it's been a while, But i would like you all to know I'm still thinking about you all! This long wait measures up to two things: Laziness and School. Gah _ I feel so bad and Thank you to all who don't want to kill me right now. And to those who are sharpening your knives and pitch forks... I umm hope you like this chapter enough to keep me around to write another... Well here ya go Loves 3

* * *

Mai smiled happily as Ayako set down food in front of her, reaching greedily for her fork. Why was she so happy to eat said food?

Well maybe it was the fact that for the past few days she had been on nothing but a diet of disgusting hospital food.

And Ayako, knowing the young teen, had brought a surprise gift with her this morning when she came by to visit. Baring a container filled with home cooked delectable treats for the young woman.

Mai ate at a fast pace stopping to put her own two cents into the conversation when needed.

"Anything yet?" The red headed Miko asked, looking on at her young counter part with a grim expression. Mai paused in mid chew, scrunching up her face for a moment in thought.

"Not really, I get flashes of things here and there, but they're either something small and useless or I forget them... or at least I think I do." Mai placed her fork beside her dish letting her eyes downcast at her lap where her hands now laid folded together. "I feel like I'm on the verge of seeing something and then all of sudden it just," she paused again frustrated. "Disappears, I'm sick of it, but then again I don't see why it matters since Naru was there to."

The white, sterile room quieted after that leaving Mai to think about said boss. She had heard everything from Naru himself, who from what she heard sat by her bed til she woke up. How he found her laying on the bed tied up, how Ayamu burst in mid rescue, and how she took a bullet for him. Naru had seemed tense and stiff at this point in the story, later on going into a long lecture on her brash decision and that she was never and he meant Never to do that again.

Though, through it all Mai noticed he was considerably less harsh than she thought he was going be. Something about the way his eyes weren't as ice cold as they usually were or how his wall had been more than dented in recent events. How she noticed all this in her hazy medicated state was unbeknownst to her. At points she had the right mind to think she could have made it all up. But with each time she saw Naru, it became more and more true.

While he still seemed to be a workaholic, he had taken off time to actually see her. He still also had the holier thou attitude intact as well.

"I think he's hiding something," the blunt out burst from Mai's older friend had her jumping literally back into reality. Mai gave her friend a calculating look.

"Why would you think that, what else could have happened. It sounds pretty accurate to me. I mean what does Naru have to hide?" Ayako raised an eyebrow, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Maybe something happened between the two of you, and he doesn't want any of us knowing." Ayako wiggled her brows at Mai suggestively. Mai's face colored at the suggestion that something physical or even feeling wise happened between her and her long time boss.

"Of course nothing happened, why would you even think that Ayako?! He doesn't like me like that in the slightest and here you are making assumptions that aren't even true." Mai huffed, slipping her hands over her angry colored cheeks.

"Well you-" Ayako was cut off by a cutting voice.

"Ms. Makazuki I believe it is time for you to leave, Mai is not in the condition to be over excited. She is already bad enough with her own over imagination, she does not need yours as well." Naru's dark blue eyes were cold as they glared at the priestess.

Mai watched as Ayako made an over exaggerated eye roll and then winked at Mai. On the way out, whispering to herself about stingy boys and not sharing. Mai shook her head, amused by her mother figures attitude.

Mai then thought back to the words Naru had spoken about herself. She glared at him taking back every nice thing she thought about him earlier.

"Mai?" She continued to stare narrowed eyed at him as she spoke.

"What?" She tried herself to speak as cold and low as him making her voice come out scratchy.

"One stop mocking me, you are not five and second you are staring." He looked from his file giving her a questionable glance, his eyes softer than before.

"Oh really now captain obvious I didn't knuwww." She yawned at the end of the sentence, to Naru making her look rather adorable. He cursed himself looking down at his file for a second to clear his mind of the thought and then looked back up to find a sleepy faced Mai.

He once again couldn't stop himself from thinking about how cute she was. He mentally shook himself trying to push back everything that tried the resurface since the time Mai was in the hospital and it had only seemingly gotten worse.

"Go to sleep Mai." Naru watched as she shook her head in a defiant no, another yawn escaping her lips. She looked him eye and saw the order that was ready to leave his lips. She huffed falling back onto the bed, wincing as she remembered her shoulder and how it had already been aching lightly beforehand and now ached more.

She heard a sigh come from Naru as he leaned closer. "Have you taken your pain meds today Mai?" His voice left no room to disobey him. So she softly shook her head no only glancing up to find there was a stressed look in his eyes. She then glanced away as he reached across her for the nurse button.

Bringing his hand back to him, he paused just over her hurt shoulder and then he started to gently massage it, somehow taking some pain away.

"Do you want to be in pain stupid?" She was about to speak out about his insult when she thought back on how softly he said it... almost caring. Ayako's words of doubt spoke in the back of her mind, but didn't ponder on it long when she fell into what felt like her first restful sleep since she had been in the hospital.

Naru never moved from his position next to Mai, not even when Lin walked in with a bento box of food. He only merely looked up from his file and then back down keeping a steady pace in softly massaging Mai's healing shoulder.

Lin almost wished at this point that taking out his phone and snapping a picture wasn't obvious. He handed Naru the box, to which his charge set it down on the side table ignoring it completely.

"You have to eat you know?" It was merely a simple question that Naru knew, meant that his friend and guardian was worried about him. He answered the simple statement with a nod. It wasn't like he was starving himself, he hadn't eaten much ever. But lately Lin had noticed how little his charge had eaten. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to call your mother." Naru froze for a second, wondering why Lin was taking this so seriously. His musing was interrupted by a low groan of displeasure, he looked up to see Mai's face scrunched up, cutely might he add.

He once again proceeded on with his earlier actions watching as Mai's face smoothed out. "Lin, would you like to give me a reason for your excessive worry." He looked up at Lin with his sharp eyes.

"I would like to know what you are not telling myself…. and rest of the team, about what happened that night." Naru didn't like being pushed into this corner that he was getting very close to being trapped in. Lin wasn't a stupid man, and was close to one of the only people who could read right through him sometimes.

"I have no-"

"Noll don't lie to me." Lin's tone was sharp and crisp. Lin watched the boy, waiting for the truth to tumble out.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with the case Lin or the way it turned out, so I don't see any need to tell you or the team what happened." Lin wasn't shocked at all be the stoic young man's confession, that there was something that happened, and most likely had to do with Mai and Naru finally understanding his feeling for the young woman.

"Naru I only worry because whatever happened is affecting you, your sleeping habits have only gotten worse and so have your eating habits as well. Does this have anything the do with Mai losing her memory?" With Naru's controlled silence, came Lin's answer. He sighed looking over his charge and then to the sleeping Mai. Lin contemplated pushing further, but decided to hold himself back from asking anymore questions and watch to see how this would all play out before finally getting to tell his charge 'I told you so.'

* * *

Yeahh so... did you like it... have you replaced your knives and other sharp objects with happy thoughts. I decided that this was mostly going to be a filler chapter with a little fluff so we can relax from the last case. :) Ummm I don't know when I'll have a chapter up again. So I'm not gonna get your hopes up and say "Oh yeah one will be up soon." Because it might not be, I'm taking three Ap classes this year and I'm also involved with marching band, a new boyfriend :) (mini party in my head ;) ), friends, and homecoming is this week. And after all of that Basketball comes soo please give me a little time I have an idea for the next chapter and case so don't worry... now to get it typed :). Tanks a lot my loves 3

Drama.


	22. Flash

"WHAT!" Madoka's shrill yell came from the lit computer screen displaying her face. Lin sighed rubbing his forehead and then giving his lovely wife a flat look.

"Madoka there is no need to yell." It was her turn to give a look.

"No need!" Madoka huffs, "You tell me our little Mai and Naru have some kind of moment. Not only do you not have a clue what went on during this little 'moment'. Then proceed to tell me Mai has forgotten because it was in that 24 hour period. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lin sighed knowing that telling Madoka wasn't needed, but figured it would be worse if she found out later.

"I only just found out myself a few day ago Madoka. Technically it's your fault since you've been busy with Luella and the kids." He found these words to be the wrong ones when he saw his wife's face changing color.

"Koujo.." He stilled at the use of his name. "A phone call would have sufficed." Her words were sharp.

"And let wind of this get to Luella… Madoka she would be on the first flight down here to either meet her new 'daughter-in-law' or make sure Noll is okay. Neither of which will make Noll happy." He sighed again wondering how much more of this hole he dug himself he had left to climb out of.

"You know it might just push him to finally admit something to her." Lin nodded himself, but knew that in reality Luella coming here would make things messier.

"I don't think so Madoka, he seems to be getting there himself. This last case pushed him pretty far, he might finally understand he needs to make a move." Madoka laughed at his statement.

"You did not just say make a move… but still Lin he needs a push – a big one. No matter the case, he's just going to fall back into his old ways. Until another life threatening experience happens, you know this." Lin sighed rubbing his face understanding that she was right he just wished some how it wasn't. The last thing any of them, especially Mai and Noll, was a life threatening experience.

"It's not our business Madoka." He wasn't surprised by her outburst.

"Not our business! To hell it's not-"

_CRASH_

"Oh crap…" Lin heard Mai's faint voice come from the front room.

"What was that… Was that Mai I heard? Naru already has her working again!" He ignored Madoka's ranting and started to the door. Ironically, Naru had told Mai to stay home, not the other way around. Mai was relentless though with not doing as Naru said, as per usual.

Before Lin could even open his office door, he heard Naru's voice join the room.

Mai pouted at the box, hoping that the fake Christmas tree inside hadn't been severely damaged.

"Mai what are you doing?" Naru's sharp voice startled her enough to make her jump. Mai turned to Naru, head bowed sheepishly.

"Uhhh decorating for Christmas…" She knew that wasn't the answer he was looking for. He had confined her to her desk all day and the past few days as well. So what he got out of her answer was that she was doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"Mai, I told you to stay at your desk. That was our agreement if you worked, am I going to have to call Ryan to come get you?" Her eyes widen at his questions, surprised he was actually considering it or that is was even a consideration.

"I'm not a child Naru; I can get home on my own. And I don't see why I have to be confined to that desk. My shoulder is almost healed and barely sore, stuff like this isn't gonna hurt me." Mai stood the box up right as if to prove a point. Naru only glared at her, not letting the fact that their proximity bothered him – in a good way.

Mai ignoring Naru and their previous fight opened the box and deflated. Noticing her change, Naru moved closer to peer inside the box. Inside both Mai and Naru found the fake tree in ruins, branches were broken, and fake needles missing leaving spaces bald on some branches.

Naru could already see the signs of frustration cover Mai's faces and small tears start to form at the sides of her honey brown eyes. He sighed quietly moving towards the door only stopping to turn back to Mai once he reached the coat rack.

"Mai come here." She looked up at him curiously, tears still in her eyes. She wasn't just frustrated with the tree, but with everything since the case. Sleep had almost invaded her, whenever she closed her eyes all she saw was Ayumu shooting Naru and her not being able to save him. Other nightmares like that seemed to plague her. Next to that with Naru confining her to do nothing, she felt worthless.

Mai was near Naru now still confused. "Where are we going?" He didn't answer at first just gesturing for her to put her arms through the jacket holes.

"Out," was his only answer and aggravated Mai to no end.

"I'm not going out unless you tell me where." Naru slipped on his own coat, looking over at Mai who had her hands on her hip and a tired glare on her face.

"Out for lunch," Was not the answer Mai thought she would hear from Naru and was surprised to hear it at all.

About ten minutes later they found themselves a small cafe. Mai smiled slightly, a some what relief to Naru, as she observed the décor of the room. It was filled with Christmas decorations made to put even those like Naru in the holiday cheer. Mai finally couldn't help it as she giggled as the waiter that came up to them dressed as an elf.

The young man smiled at her charmingly giving her a wink. Naru felt that little monster in his stomach niggle it's way into his mind as he watched the guy look at Mai in an affectionate way.

He cleared his throat, "are you not meant to take our orders?" The guys face contorted into a scowl when he processed Naru's rude words.

"Erm, yeah, what can I get you?" The elf dressed man hissed through clenched teeth.

Naru smirked satisfied with his handy work. "I'll have a hot green tea." He looked to Mai, who was not surprisingly glaring at him. It irked him slightly when she changed her expression to a soft smile when she turned to the waiter.

"I'll have a caramel apple latte please." The waiter nodded his head smiling back at her, but before he could leave the table Naru spoke again.

"She'll also take a blueberry muffin." The waiter sent a look to Mai, asking if she really wanted the pastry product. Mai sent a look at Naru and then nodded her head with a sigh. She didn't really feel like getting into a fight with him in the middle of a crowded cafe, especially when see could feel a headache coming on.

The waiter walked away, giving Mai the go ahead to at least scold the man in front of her. "Naru."

"Yes Mai." He sounded so condescending that she had the urge to reach across the table and smack him one.

"That was really rude." Naru, to Mai's shock, had the audacity to shrug his shoulders. "You had no right to say those things and not only that you were just... I don't have any words for it."

Naru sighed, he had to admit, he let jealousy lead him to what he did. Not that he would admit that to Mai. "Mai his job is not stare at the customers, it is to take orders and deliver said orders." Mai only narrowed her eyes at him looking for a way that to find fault in what he said. Nothing really was at fault, but he had been rude... not that Naru would care.

"Whatever Naru," she sighed, her headache coming on stronger than before.

Naru found her weak and noncommittal answer unusual. This of course caused him to worry, which he still couldn't figure out why or when this started occurring, these feelings for Mai. When did he start seeing her as something that made him nervous, and to think the great Dr. Oliver Davis, was made nervous by petite caramel haired girl.

He tried to shake these thoughts as a different waiter set their orders in front of them. He looked up from his steaming cup of tea to Mai, who was taking small sips of her latte while looking out at the snowy town. Her hair was falling around her in waves and her round eyes looked tired with small bags under them. He took a moment to ponder on if she had been sleeping good or at all lately. Til he caught her face flinch in pain.

"Mai, are you okay." Mai was broken from her thinking at Naru's voice. She didn't know whether to answer truthfully or lay done a lie that he would see right through. Tough choice huh?

"No," she whimpered it more than spoke it.

"What hurts?"

"My head."

"Do you have your medication with you?" He was met with silence and a blush from Mai, ultimately giving him his answer. He dug around in his pocket for a second til he pulled out a single packet of pain pills, sliding them across the table to her.

She looked awe struck at them, but took them none the less looking forward the medicated relief. The rest of the time they were in the cafe was spent in silence. At the end Naru slapped down some money on the table and then they were on their way.

Though as they exited the restaurant Naru thought of something. He turned his head to Mai and spoke. "How are you feeling Mai?" She looked up at Naru with a small smile.

"Fine, thanks to you." Naru couldn't help but let pride swell in him. And then he started walking, Mai following next to him.

"Naru, aren't we going back to the office?" Mai was rather curious as to why they were going in the opposite direction of said office.

"Yes," was all he said, she was hoping for a little more elaboration.

"Then why are we walking farther away from it?"

"I have something I need to do while we're out." It was vague and made Mai want to shake him. He could have told her before they left so she would have grabbed a scarf and gloves as well. And so they walked in silence the cold surrounding them, Mai watched people buzz by reminding her that she needed to do Christmas shopping for her friends. She started to think about what she would get everybody when she bumped into a still Naru.

"Naru why did-" But she couldn't speak when she saw what they were standing in front of. Her eyes got round as saucers and a large smile stretched across he face. "Really Naru," the excitement in her voice had a small smirk settle on his lips.

"Yes Mai," she didn't have to be told twice as she ran into the make shift forest of pine trees. Naru followed at a slower pace behind her, keeping his eyes on her as she recklessly scrambled around the Christmas trees. He saw her stop at an exceptionally tall tree and he shook his head.

"Mai nothing to big." He reminded, he almost chuckled at the way she longingly started at the tree, but moved on anyways.

Finding a small tree seemed to become a needle in hay stack mission for Mai. Everything around seemed to be taller than her and she knew those would be too big to carry. It wasn't until they came to about the middle of the trees that Mai found one, it was about two to three feet tall and was greener than most of its taller counterparts. Her smile seemed to tug larger, if that was possible, as she ran her hand over it. She looked over to Naru who she found was watching her with half lidded eyes and a slight smile on his face. She couldn't believe how breath taking he looked with the snow falling around him and on him dusting his hair with white flakes.

"This the one then?" The question broke her from the trance he had put on her.

"Yeah," she nodded enthusiastically her eyes still on him. And for a moment they were content with just staring at each other, until Naru moved closer, making her blush. He picked up the tree and turned his back on her so she wouldn't see his own light blush.

"Come on," he said moving to find a way out of the pine tree maze. But she just stood there for a second and watched him as he walked. Then something flashed in her mind, her lips meeting his in desperate situation, trying to make him understand how she felt, knowing they may only have seconds.

"Mai." Naru was in front of her now eyes tinged with worry.

"Sorry Naru I just spaced out for a second." She sighed moving with him as he began to walk, not noticing the small smirk set on his lips.

"How not unusually," he spoke in amusement, all at once making Mai forget about the flash pictures and feelings that had ran through her moments ago.

* * *

Okay... Ummm hey guys how's life. Great! Good... cause ya know if you guys had said all you've been doing is sharpening your sharp pointy objects then well... I might be just a little scared. But alas I have posted and I am sooooo Sorry. And the fact of the matter is that I have no excuse. Yes life has been busy but I'm also lazy. And I'm so sorry. So here ya go, to all of you still willing to read this thank you :) to all of you who are done with me I'm sorry we had such a short run. And sorry for disappointing you. 3 Tanks Lovies


	23. Reaching The Clouds

Mai sighed over a hot cup of tea, enjoying the minimal relaxation and company she was getting from talking to Masako before Naru kicked her out. She was surprised for it to have lasted this long without him interrupting.

"So how did you convince him to let you do all this to the office?" Masako questioned indicating to the sparkling Christmas decorations that were cluttered around the room.

"I didn't, I think he just didn't feel like getting into an argument over it." Mai whispered quietly taking a sip of tea. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night thanks to that vivid kiss that kept popping into her head, mixed with the nightmares it seemed to be a recipe for disaster to Mai's mind.

Masako rolled her eyes holding back a snort. "Yeah," she said holding the last syllable longer than needed. "I'm sure that's it." Mai looked up at Masako amused.

"I'm not sure I appreciate your condescending tone there Masako." Masako giggled taking a sip of her own tea.

"Oh but I'm sure you'll get over it." Mai nodded smiling, as both went into a fit of giggles. As it died down though Masako noticed the sluggish way in which Mai moved and spoke.

"You alright Mai, have you been feeling well?" Mai sighed wondering if she should confide in Masako about the dream. Determined to lift at least some of the weight of the dream off her shoulders she spoke up.

"I've been having this weird dream since other day when Naru and I went out." Neither girl seemed to notice the black clad boy stepping into the room. "All it is, is Naru and I kissing, it's desperate and passionate, and it feels like we only have seconds to be like that." Naru had just been about to inform them that it was time for Miss Hara to leave, but now he was to interested to even move from the threshold of his door.

"And I can't get it out of my head for some reason." Masako looked at her tea for a second and then spoke.

"Do you think it's part of the memory you lost." A strangled laugh can from Mai the worried both Masako and Naru.

"Yeah right, I wish, but that would never happen." Masako sighed understanding the frustration Mai was feeling. It was at this time Naru stepped in acting as though he hadn't just been listening in.

Both girls heard a throat clear and looked up to find Naru standing feet away from them. "I do believe I've told you this before, but the office is not a cafe." Mai sighed, she was really not in the mood right now for his attitude.

"That's fine Naru I was just leaving anyway, Mai told me earlier I couldn't stay to long anyways since you have a client coming in." Masako had just stood up to make her leave when the door chimes tinkled. Masako nodded her head to both of them, promising to call Mai when she landed at her show site and then went on her way moving around the client that was standing in the doorway.

Mai stood quickly smiling as best she could at the woman. "Hi, you must be Saki Uwa." The dark haired woman nodded walking farther into the office. "I'm Mai and this my boss Kazuya Shibuya," Mai indicated to Naru who had relaxed himself on the couch waiting for the client to join him. "You can sit down now if you would like and would you like anything to drink?" Mai smiled.

"Tea please," Saki spoke quietly, then walked to the couch.

Mai hurried into the kitchen listening from afar on what was going on.

"Could you explain to me why you believe the location to be haunted." Saki was surprised in at how calmly and normally he spoke about things like the paranormal.

"Well you see my family and I have been living in this farm house on the rural side of town for about eighteen years now, in the beginning it didn't seem like anything was going on but as time went on we started to notice the little things. Doors being opened and closed, things being moved, and sometimes we wake up in the middle of the night for no reason it seems, and it feels like you're always being watched, but lately things seemed to have escalated." Naru thought for a second before throwing out his questions, Mai had already come out with the tea and was sitting next to him.

"How long ago would you approximate the escalation started?"

"About six months ago, when my daughter turned eighteen." Saki breathed deeply, trying not to let memories flood her.

"And who does the ghost usually target?" Naru spoke calmly.

"My kids or kids in general ranging from a young age to eighteen years of age." Naru paused in his thinking, his eyes wondering over to Mai without her noticing. He wondered if he should take this case after everything that's happened recently. Though this didn't seen to be an overly extreme case.

"When can you have us?" Mai was relieved to hear those words.

"As soon as you can, I know Christmas is right around the corner, but if-" Naru cut her off.

"We'll be there tomorrow around eleven in the morning, please leave your information with Mai." And then he walked back into his office.

Mai sighed, smiling as Saki wrote down her information. "Are you guys really gonna be able to help us?" The question from Saki surprised Mai.

Mai smiled softly at her, "yes I promise that after all this you and your family will be safe." Saki smile and bowed her head in thanks, and then left out into the cold.

* * *

Naru leaned away from the computer screen that held the notes Lin took earlier, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't really concentrate on the words in front of him when Mai's words from earlier ran through his head at a million miles a minute. He groaned relaxing farther into the computer chair almost wishing he sink into it to the point of no return.

Thoughts of the kiss they shared during that case seemed to be waiting on the back burner as well, just waiting for him to think harder about it, waiting give him the chills and goose flesh like it always did. He shook his slightly trying and failing to rid his mind of the small, honey eyed girl sitting outside his office door.

He knew the dream she had was part her memories, unfortunately for him she was writing it off as a mere fantasy. He laid his head on his desk this time a light groan once again escaping his lips.

"Well this is an interesting position to find you in." Madoka's voice had him lifting his head up, an irate scowl on his face.

"Hello Madoka." She giggled skipping closer to his desk.

"Were you just daydreaming about a certain assistant." Naru rolled his eyes turning back to his computer. "Aww come on Noll you can tell all about your little fantasies I promise I won't tell." She chuckled quietly as she saw a little blush grace his cheeks, it was faint but there.

"Madoka, do you have something important to tell me or are you just here to here to talk about nonsense." Madoka's face dropped slightly.

"But Noll what could be more important than you and Mai getting together." Madoka spoke and not only seconds later did they hear a gasp and a slight clatter of the tea tray hitting the floor.

Naru cursed silently as he noticed Mai hurriedly picking up the mess that she had just made and fled the room. Madoka though surprised smiled widely.

"Noll this is your chance, get up and follow her and tell her how you feel." Naru opened his mouth to protest, but Madoka cut him off. "If you don't get out there right now and talk to her she will be not only confused but hurt because she's going to think that you don't feel anything for her and we all know that's not true. So get off your butt and go out there and talk to her. Oh and if you're feeling really daring today just go for it." Naru sat stunned for a second before he made a beeline out of the small office and into the kitchen where Mai was furiously scrubbing a tea cup.

Naru gulped, for once in his life he didn't know what to do. Madoka's words whispered in his mind. _Just go for it. _

He took a few steps closer, so now he was only a foot away from her. "Mai-"

"Oh hey Naru, sorry about that. I'm so clumsy sometimes, I'll have your tea ready in just a bit so-"

"Mai-"

"I should probably call the others after this-"

"MAI." This time she didn't cut him off only for the fact that his voice sounded angry and frustrated. She turned around feeling nervous, she knew what he was going to say. He was going tell her that what Madoka said was stupid, that Madoka was just joking around and that they should forget about it. So she decided to speak up before he could break her again.

"Listen Naru I understand that Madoka-" Him sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose cut her off.

"Mai, just stop talking." He spoke walking forward til they stood only so far away. If she took a breathe big enough their chest would touch. His words cut her hard though, enough so that her eyes started to water.

"No I won't stop talking cau-" Her words were cut off when his lips met hers in a desperate attempt to show her how he felt. Mai felt his arms snake around her waist flushing her against him. She in return slipped her arms around his neck moving her lips in sync with his.

"Finally!" Was the strangled cry that left Madoka's mouth, causing Mai to pull away slightly with a gasp and push her face into his chest. Naru tightened his hold on her, loving the feeling of Mai in his arms.

"Madoka, Lin you guys may go home the office is closed for the rest of the day." Madoka who was about to protest was grabbed by Lin and pulled out of the office. Once all was clear Mai looked up at Naru a smile gracing her features, though there was still one question on her mind.

"Why?" Naru looked right into her light, glowing eyes. He wanted to say it, but for some reason the word or rather words couldn't leave his mouth. Because the logical side was telling him this feeling was irrational, it was stupid, stupid, stupid, and a bit idiotic. But then one part of him wanted this so bad, the feeling and the girl.

Mai looked into his eyes and she understood just as she almost always did with him. She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "I understand," she whispered looking back into his stormy blue eyes.

This time Naru leaned in agonizingly slower, teasing her with his lips, ghosting them over her own. She whimpered slightly wanting – no needing the feeling of his soft lips on hers again. And so gave in to her and his own need. Though this time the kiss was soft yet passionate, much different from the hungry, screaming kiss they had only seconds ago.

Mai felt on top of world and she knew, she never wanted to come back down - _ever again._

* * *

_Omg guys look another chapter! I'm excited myself... this has probably been my favorite to write so far. And I'm sure you guys are all screaming in happiness. But I am in no way done yet. I still have to torture you guys a bit more ;). 3 Tanks Lovies! And thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter!  
_


	24. Sorrow Home

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Bee-_

Mai's handed slammed down on the seemingly screaming alarm clock. Mornings were never her thing, probably never would be. She retracted her hand back, sliding her blanket back over her head with a groan.

"Wakey, wakey, Mai," Ryan spoke chirpily. Mai cracked open her eyes glaring through the crack in the blanket.

"Why do I let you live here again?" She moaned sitting up the blanket pooling around her waist.

"Because you love me … and I help you not be late." He answered sarcasticly. She only glared at him not worrying that she probably looked like some wild animal. He continued to speak, deciding to poke at the beast known as Mai a little bit more. "Maybe if you didn't stay out all night at the office with Naru you wouldn't be tired." He chuckled when her eyes widen at him.

"What... What are you talking about?" She spluttered. No one was supposed to know yet, heck she still couldn't wrap her mind around it, to her defense it had still been less than 24 hours since Naru had boldly kissed her. The rest of the day and most of the night had been spent in the office talking and kissing, the latter making her cheeks heat up.

"Madoka called last night, told me not to wait up for you." Ryan grinned like the cheshire cat at Mai who was rolling hers eyes. Of course Madoka would do that, then Mai panicked. What if Madoka had told the others? She cursed internally, hoping and praying Naru got to her first.

"Well just keep it on the down low for right now okay, please?" She gave him her best puppy dog look.

Ryan sighed, "fine."

"Thank you Ryan," Mai sighed leaning back into her pillows.

"Hey, not happening, get up I have breakfast ready." Mai groaned shooting him another glare. "Think of it this way, you'll see Naru soon." He was immediately attacked by a pillow to the face.

"GET OUT!" Ryan took the hint and fled the room giving Mai time to calm down from his joke.

Mai glared at the no closed door fuming... Ryan was dead if he made anymore of those comments.

It was about a half an hour later when Naru and Lin showed up at Mai's house to pick up her and Ryan. The complementary honk beeped from outside signaling that it was time to get a move on. Surprisingly both Ryan and Mai were ready with everything and were out of the apartment with the door locked in no time. This had started to become a natural occurrence, that Mai was on time, with Ryan around now. As per-usual the middle seat and one seat in the back was open, Naru was already waiting outside the car when the two reached the van, signaling for Mai to climb into her usual spot.

She did so, but a bit dazed remembering last night, a blush reaching her face. By the time she had shaken herself from the trance, the van was already moving. Nothing seemed out of the norm, Naru was looking over some notes, Lin was driving eyes focused solely on the road ahead, and well Ryan was in the back staring intently at the back of Naru's head. Mai turned her head back to look at him giving him a face. Ryan snorted and made one back, then directed his eyes suggestively between her and Naru.

Her eyes narrowed, while she turned her head back around clenching her fist tightly. She knew that a blush was gracing her cheeks fiercely making her face hot. And it only got worse when Narus hand fell over her own in her lap, he was smoothing his thumb over her hand softly trying to sooth the tense muscles. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye, he was looking right back through the corner of his eye as well smirking at her slightly.

Mai's shoulders relaxed along with the rest of her body, letting her lean back into the seat more comfortably. It was still early and the ride was going to be a while more so she closed her eyes hoping for another wink of sleep, and maybe a dream. As she drifted into sleep, she felt her body jostle a bit, then become ten times more comfortable than before. She was asleep in an instant nothing but blackness surrounding her for the whole ride.

An hour later Ryan still couldn't seem to believe the scene sitting in the front seat, well part of it at least. The part where Naru was looking through that black note book of his was normal, but not the fact that one of his arms was wrapped around Mai, whilst her head on his chest. Nor could Ryan ignore the fact that Naru would glance down at Mai every once in a while as she slept.

Even when he got the call from Madoka last night he couldn't wrap his head around phenomenon that was Naru and Mai. He had thought Madoka was joking, merely trying to ruffle his big brother feathers. Though when Mai arrived home late that night his thoughts changed, and now with living proof sitting in front of his eyes he couldn't deny it anymore that the two were together in some way.

"Naru, were here," Lin spoke quietly. Everyone, boot Mai, looked up at the looming home. Ryan took a moment to wonder why the home or haunted location was always looming and dark like. It was a bit on the predictable side if you asked him.

Naru nodded his head, acknowledging Lin. He shifted his eyes down to Mai in his arms, like they had done multiple times during the ride. He knew Monk's car would be showing up right behind them soon meaning he had to wake up Mai before they did. They had agreed last night to keep the relationship a secret for now as to not distract the team from the case. He only hoped Mai understood that and that he wasn't embarrassed of her in the least bit in fact if he had to be honest he felt honored that she would actually agree to be with him.

He shook Mai softly murmuring her name. She started stir only seconds later opening her eyes to find colors blurred together. She focused more and clearly made out a large house surrounded by snow, she looked to her right and found Naru staring at her. "Are we here already?" To Mai it had felt like only minutes when she had been asleep.

"Obviously." Was Naru's sarcastic reply, at which she rolled her eyes. 'Obviously', even when they were dating, he was still a jerk-face.

"Wooo-wee," Monk whistled looking at the house. "This is nice." Mai turned to focus more on the house and sighed. She didn't feel like it was ominous or scary even, but there was a sense of sorrow that sucked her in. Everyone watched as Mai seemed to just stare off into space, wondering if maybe she was having an open eyed dream. Naru was quite worried actually as he saw a tear drop from her eye, so he shook her again.

Mai quickly snapped out of it looking around her noticing the team watching her intensely. "What..." She was confused as to why they looked so worried, even Naru, who stood next to her, his intense eyes watching her every movement.

"You kinda blanked out Mai." John answered quietly.

"Oh," was her intelligent answer that had the team more worried. "It's the house, it's very... sad, I think." Naru sighed getting the teams attention.

"Well let's get started then, Monk, John, Ryan, and Lin bring in the equipment. Ayako and Mai I want temperatures of every room." His silence at the end was like a proverbial 'break' and quietly the team set out to do their jobs.

Mai and Ayako followed Naru up to door where Saki now stood her dark hair in a frenzy. "Welcome," she said breathlessly. "Sorry about my appearance but I was chasing my younger son around." That's when a small boy came around the corner and went around his moms legs to go out into the cold environment in just shorts and a shirt. He just escaped his mom's grasp when he got out going Mai's way. Mai easily caught him and hefted him up, wincing at the weight on her shoulder, which Naru caught. Saki sighed walking forward grabbing her son out of Mai's hands. "Sorry about that... again."

Mai smiled at her, "It's no trouble." Saki nodded and motioned them inside to which they promptly followed. Naru turned to the girls giving them the signal to start their job.

"Mrs. Uwa would you please show me where our base will be and where we will be staying." Saki nodded, the younger man dressed in black still unnerved her. Mai and Ayako were only five minutes into there search when they heard a scream. They didn't even take time to look at each other in confirmation and just took off on instinct. When they got there, Naru and Saki were already there looking on with confusion into a room.

"Erin... is everything okay hun?" Saki, Mai noted, sounded worn out and frustrated. Mai and Ayako moved closer and found they were standing in front of Saki's eldest daughter's room, which looked like a tornado went through it.

An exasperated sigh left the girls mouth and it looked like she was about to cry. "I was packing for my trip and all of a sudden my suitcase was knocked off my bed and things started flying around... I'm really getting sick of this thing." Erin was rubbing her face trying not to cry, when she looked to the strangers she felt even more embarrassed when a cute brunette boy walked by checking out the scene.

"What's going on here Mai?" Ryan asked looking into the room, which was a mess. His eyes then traveled to the girl standing hunched up tears on her face. Ryan, being the boy he is, couldn't help be check her out – even in the set circumstances. He finally looked back at Mai giving her a confused glance.

"Ghost," was all she said a sly smile on her face as she waltzed into the room checking the temperature. "75 degrees," she shouted to Ayako who wrote down the temperature. "Obviously the ghost didn't stay to chat." Naru sighed at Mai's hum.

"Mai you would have known without the temperature either way." With that he walked down to the base leaving Mai not knowing whether to take his comment as a compliment or insult. The girls around her giggled at her confusion.

"Are you two dating," the question was a simple one that should have been simple to answer, but when Mai turned to Erin she didn't know what to say.

"I- um... No...?" Erin raised an eyebrow at the little honey eyed girl.

"Shame," Erin giggled, over the incident already. "Are you dating the other one then?" Mai smirked easily answering this time.

"No and never he's like a brother to me." Mai winked at the girl discreetly and then turned to Ayako. "Well Ayako we better get to work before the ICE KING bits our heads off." Ayako couldn't keep the smile off her face as they walked out the door because as they passed to the next room Naru walked by a scowl on his face. Mai only smiled triumphantly, two could play at that game.

* * *

Okay.. soooo HAI! I know I've been MIA and I' sorry I plan to update within the next few days! and this case I feel may have a lot of Naru/Mai ..action ;). I'm planning something that you all might like.. Idk But I love you all and if you're still sticking with me! THANKS.. it means so much to me. I know I'm the best updater but SUMMER is here and I hope to update and have tie to think about things. to be honest with you guys i write better at night and during the school year I have to be to bed by 9... I've tried to breach this law... But my dad just takes my computer away and then... well we know how that doesn't help me update! So here ya go... a bit of Naru Mai fluff and maybe a Prospecting love interest for ryan and future chapters I'm going to try and add more of the other characters into the story recently its been all about Mai.

Well how was that for a sneak peek! Love you all and hope to hear from you in reviews! 3


	25. Not a Single Clue

_Recap: Naru and Mai FINALLY KISSED, they have a case at a family home where the kids are being messed with! enjoy!_

* * *

The house was surprisingly quiet, the ticking of the clock in the corner was the only noise Mai could hear. Though the fact that it was one o'clock in the morning could could have something to do with it as well. She looked over at a sleeping Erin, whom she was sharing a room with. The girl, despite the fact she knew there was a ghost lurking around the house, was in a rather deep sleep; dark curls haloed around her and her mouth open wide a bit of dribble peaking from the corner of it. Yet Mai wondered how the girl looked so pretty even in this state. Mai was pretty sure she looked like a monster when she slept.

Mai sighed, pushing away her insecurities and rolled over hoping to try an catch some sleep. But ten minutes later when she was still wide awake she decided to get up and head to base. A blush rushed to cheeks when she thought about the fact that Naru might still be up and maybe alone.

Like a giddy a school girl she bounced up and flounced out of the room happy thoughts surrounding her as she trekked down the cool hallway. She was about ten feet away from the base door when she heard a soft sobbing sound whisper in her ears.

She turned her head from side to side trying to detect the location the sound was coming from. The hairs on the back of her neck started rise and her body instinctively crouched into a position that would enable her to run, if need be.

Mai listened closely to the sound, turning to her left she found an aptly placed door. She slowly reached out her hand and twisted the nob, reminding herself for a second that she should probably get Naru first. She threw cation to the wind though, hoping if anything, that if she did get in trouble Naru or someone would hear her.

When the door was fully she opened she found a set of stairs hidden in the dark, if she remembered correctly this led to the attic. She felt the chills all over again as she noted the sound had gotten louder with the opening of the door, along with the fact that she could now hear what sounded like a string of words mixed in.

'Why does it always have to be in an attic or a basement?' Mai thought to herself. She would ask one her paranormal expert friends later, for now she focused on the situation at hand – the loud feminine cry coming from somewhere in the attic.

Each step felt like it came to fast to Mai and before she knew it, she was taking the last step up the stairs into the attic where she found... nothing. Even the sound was gone, all she could hear was the snow falling on the roof lightly. It didn't look like the room had been disturbed recently, maybe a box here and there that had probably held the decorations that hung around the house.

She took her time wondering around a bit, the space was small so it didn't take much time finish up her investigating. Mostly the room was just filled with boxes there were some pieces of covered furniture and large covered canvases but nothing note worthy. She was just about the leave when she heard shuffling behind her. She froze hoping that when she turned around she wouldn't find some decaying ghost trying to kill her.

Thoughts zoomed around in her head as she snapped her eyes shut trying to remember every mantra and pray she's ever been taught to ward away ghost. "Mai," she practically jumped out of herself when she heard Naru's voice from behind.

Mai turned around holding a hand to her chest to calm her erratically beating heart and looked at her pajama clad boss. This didn't help her in the least bit because her heart only started the beat faster, a blush rising to her quickly heating cheeks.

"Naru, gosh don't just creep up on me like that." Her boss gave her blank look obviously telling her that she shouldn't be up here. Mai only rolled her eyes and then yawned, all the excitement of the last half hour draining her.

Naru softened a bit looking over the sleepily eyed girl. "What are you doing up Mai?"

"I couldn't..." Her sentence was interrupted by another yawn. "...sleep." She rubbed her eyes as the started to water with new found tiredness. "Why are you up here?" Naru just gave her a blank look and pointed to camera sitting in the corner. "Oh... Sorry if I woke you up." She whispered quietly averting her eyes away from him to some random place around the room.

Naru sighed and walked closer to her putting his hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"I was already awake, but that's not the point. You shouldn't be up here by yourself, we don't know how strong the entity is or what it's capable of." He pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her hair. "All I'm asking is for you too not go investigating by yourself." Mai's cheeks flushed as he spoke, she never knew how much he cared for her til now and it made her feel all warm on the inside just thinking about it.

The peaceful moment was ruined by a loud yawn from Mai. Naru smiled into her hair and then slowly moved back. "We'll talk more about why you were up here in the morning." He whispered walking towards the door hand and hand with Mai.

* * *

The next morning the house was buzzing with life. The Uwa family was located around the kitchen making breakfast, from what Mai could see through the computer screen it looked like they were making pancakes. The younger children were running a muck chasing each other, laughter leaking form their lips. Erin and her youngest sister were attempting the stir the pancake mix while the boys ran through their feet, only causing more of a mess. Saki and her husband stood in the corner smiling and speaking to each other over mugs of coffee.

The scene had Mai happy and sad all at the same time. She missed the mother and father dearly and could see the flashbacks from when her parents use to attempt to make breakfast with her in her mind. Her younger self smiling a wide, toothy grin at her parents as she tried to stir the batter without tipping the bowl over.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Monk lightly placed his hands on her shoulders. "They seem like a happy family the despite the on goings." Monk smiled at the scene as well, in the back of his wondering when him and Ayako would have their first child.

Naru cleared his throat to get every bodies attention and then looked at Lin. "Anything from last night?" Lin shook his head staring intently at the screen.

"I haven't listened to the tapes yet though." Lin said quietly, clicking away on his keyboard.

"Hey Lin could you check around 1:15 last night?" Everybody gazed at Mai inquiringly, even Naru who waved his hand to Lin to do as she said.

The room stayed quiet for a few seconds before you could hear the slightly buzz come from the speakers. The seconds ticked by and Mai began to wonder if she was going crazy last night when a sound came from the computer. It was quiet but the team could here the quiet cries of a female. Though they could make out nothing more than that.

"What happened last night Mai?" Mai knew by the sound of Naru's voice he meant business.

"I was just laying in Erin's room tossing and turning when I finally decided to get up and go to base. I was only a few feet from making it here when I heard the crying. I figured it was coming from the attic and so I decided to go and investigate when I got to the top the crying stopped, I stayed a bit longer to investigate and that's when you found me." Naru held his signature pose, his chin held between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Did you find anything suspicious?" He grilled.

"No just a bunch of dust and boxes, though I didn't really have the time or the means to thoroughly look over it all." Naru nodded, pausing to think again.

"Yasu did you find anything interesting yesterday?" Naru questioned moving his eyes from Mai to the bespectacled college student sprawled in a computer chair, his own laptop in his lap.

Yasu yawned, ruffling his hair as his other hand clicked away, going to the saved files. "Not much more than it was a orphanage around 50 years ago owned by a Carol May. She died in her sleep of a heart attack on Christmas Eve night. The next morning one of the older children found her and called the police. After that the children were moved to a different orphanage and the house was put up for sale. And wasn't occupied til the Uwa family moved in." Yasu finished by looking up at the team, who by this point were slumped against there seats. The whole story equaled a whole big nothing to any of them.

Yes it was sad, but they had heard worse and most of them were more worried about getting home to their families for Christmas. All this meant was that they had nothing to go off of.

"Any burial sights or scared land in the area?" The team knew Naru was trying to cover all aspects but this was stretching it a bit.

"None that I could find note of, not all plots of scared land are always cited but, I don't think that's the cause." Yasu sighed trying to find something, anything about the plot of land.

"It could just be residual energy from the orphanage." Ayako spoke, "I could do a cleansing on the trees and see if that helps." Naru sighed, knowing that was the closes thing to answer they had.

"Father Brown would you mind doing a pray as well." John smiled nodding. "Okay then get prepared and we'll start at two o'clock, Father Brown you'll be in the attic and Miss Matsuzaki you will of course be outside." The team all stood up and moved to get ready Monk accompanying Ayako to prepare along with John. Yasu mumbled something about a restroom and Mai decided to go and make some tea to which Ryan joined. Naru and Lin were left in base, sitting in front of the monitors looking over some last minute things.

It was quiet between the two of them for a little while til Lin spoke. "I erased the footage of you and Mai from last night." Naru looked up at his stoic warden with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" Naru knew full well why Lin might, but he was still curious.

"I figured you wouldn't want any prying eyes finding it just yet." Was Lin's short reply.

"Thank you," Naru said quietly looking back down at his notes. But Lin interrupted him again.

"Are you going to tell the rest of them soon?" Naru sighed laying down his notes.

"I was just going to let them figure it out for themselves really." It was Lin's turn to raise an eyebrow, but he didn't question Naru's statement.

"Are you going to invite her?" Naru placed his face in his hands an sighed again, making Lin smile. 'Good,' Lin thought, 'he's finally acting like a really teenager.'

"Should I?" Was Naru's question.

"If you don't Madoka will and then it'll make Mai feel like you don't want her there." Naru narrowed his eyes at Lin's accusation.

"I never said that."

"I didn't say you did, I'm trying to warn you that if you don't ask her then it will look bad." Lin spoke calmly giving his ward a firm look, Lin knowing full well how bad it could get.

"I just don't want to overwhelm her." Lin chuckled under his breath.

'Yeah that's what he was worried about.' But before Lin could voice himself Mai and Ryan walked in with Yasu effectively ending the conversation, much to Naru's pleasure.

* * *

**Errr... Hi... Ummm here's the next chapter a bit of a wait I know, but I hope you guys like it! A bit of fluff and other stuff... I love you all and would like to apologize for the wait!  
**


End file.
